Pet Shop: Willkommen im Irrsinn!
by CrazyPsychopathicRabbit
Summary: Alaude has never fancied himself to buy a Pet, much less own one. Yet, here he was in front of a shop about to buy one. And that was all because his cousin thought it would be a great idea for him to own one. Warnings: Lemons,Genderbender; More inside!
1. Prologue

CPR/KM: Welcome to my new story, I hope you will enjoy it!

Tsunayoshi: WHY? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?

CPR/KM: Alaude promised me pocky!

Alaude: ...

Reborn: _chuckles_

Lilly: Just begin this sin of nature!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own KHR! But I do own this plot idea~! SO HA!

**Summary:** Alaude has never fancied himself to buy a Pet, much less own one. Yet, here he was in front of a shop about to buy one. And that was all because his cousin thought it would be a great idea for him to own one. If only Alaude knew what trouble was ahead of him with buying one.

**Warnings:** AU, Het/Yaoi/Yuri, Shounen-ai/Shoujo-ai, Cross-dressing, Gender bender, Language, Smut, Lemons/Limes, Male-Pregnancy/Pregnancy, OOCness

**Pairings:** AlaudeFEM!Tsuna, JulieSuzuki, I-PinFEM!Lambo, RebornVerde, AsariG, GiottoFEM!Daemon, HaruDino, HanaKyoko

**Rating:** M

**A/N:** Haha! A new story that I came up with while chatting with my dear friend, Yuki! YAY! So, as you have guessed at the summary this is AU, very much so. If you have any questions, ask them after you read the prologue. I hope it explains much in it! Now, I hope you enjoy this story!

* * *

><p><strong>Pet Shop: Willkommen im Irrsinn!<strong>

_**Prologue**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Owner's Guide:<strong>

Hello my friend!

If you are reading this then you are now the proud owner of a Pet, congratulations! And as such have many responsibilities now. That is why this Owner Guide has been written. It will give you tips and tricks as to how to keep your Pet happy and content. It will even tell you what you are not allowed to do to your Pet, at any cost. Some things are just forbidden to do to your Pet. So please, read the next few paragraphs carefully and always keep them in mind.

There is only rule that you as the Owner have to keep in my mind, here it is.

If you own a pet it should be noted that you have to follow this certain rule regarding your pet. That rule is to make sure that Pets are not harmed or abused n any way, be it physical or psychological. Of course, the same goes for you as the Owner too if you want to keep your health up as it is now.

The only rule you have to follow is to make sure that you never abuse your Pet, ever!

It is not only bad for the health of your Pet but for yours too as the Owner. The reason is really simply. Pets are one with their instincts and do not react kindly to any danger that is near them. In fact, they react violently to it and want to immediately get rid of it, literally.

What this means for you, you might be wondering?

You, if you are the abuser which we hope you are not, are the main target of your Pets anger then and thus must be eliminated so they feel safe again. And when he mean eliminated, we really mean it. They will only stop when their abuser is dead and only then. They do not even stop from harming other people, regardless if they abused them or not. They just want to get rid of their abuser. That is their only target. So please, we beg of you, do not ever harm your Pet in any way!

This, sadly, had already happened more than once and it was a great loss when it happened. So, we warn you again. DO NOT ABUSE YOUR PET! EVER!

As long as you keep this rule in mind, no harm shall come to you. Now, it is up to you as what you want your Pet to be. Be it a friend, a companion, child, maid, butler, etc. We wish you fun with your Pet and have a nice day!

Thank you for reading this intro and have fun with your Pet!

Page 3: Tips and Tricks to make your Pet feel at home

Page 10: Make sure your Pet is happy at all times

Page 25: Your Pet is upset? Here are few tips as to how to figure out why

Page 39: Your Pet is snappish? Here are a few reasons as to why

Page 45: You-

* * *

><p>CPRKM: That is for the prologue, people!

Tsunayoshi: That was not much info...

Lilly: Yes, why is that?

CPR/KM: Because

Lilly, Tsunayoshi: Yes?

CPR/KM: BECAUSE I CAN AND IT'S FREE!

Lilly: You were around Yuki too much!

Reborn: Next time, _**Chapter 1 Sold**_

CPR/KM: If you want it, please review and tell me what you think about it!


	2. Chapter 1 Sold

CPR/KM: And I started chapter one already!

Tsunayoshi: I hate you! Why me?

Lilly: ...

CPR/KM: Hey~! At least you are not alone in your suffering! Daemon suffers too, as does Gokudera and Lambo!

Daemon: Nufufu~ you shall die a horrible death!

CPR/KM: It was Giotto's idea!

Giotto: _just came in_ Hu?

Daemon: GIOTTO! _Goes after him_

CPR/KM: ... not. It was all mine but he doesn't need to know that, now does he?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I so own Katekyo Hitman Reborn _sees lawyers_ ... on second thought... I only own the clothes I am currently wearing T~T

**Summary:** Alaude has never fancied himself to buy a Pet, much less own one. Yet, here he was in front of a shop about to buy one. And that was all because his cousin thought it would be a great idea for him to own one. If only Alaude knew what trouble was ahead of him with buying one.

**Warnings:** AU, Het/Yaoi/Yuri, Shounen-ai/Shoujo-ai, Cross-dressing, Gender bender, Language, Smut, Lemons/Limes, Male-Pregnancy/Pregnancy, OOCness

**Pairings:** AlaudeFEM!Tsuna, JulieSuzuki, I-PinFEM!Lambo, RebornVerde, AsariG, GiottoFEM!Daemon, HaruDino, HanaKyoko

**Rating:** M

* * *

><p><strong>Pet Shop: Willkommen im Irrsinn!<strong>

_**Chapter 1 Sold**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pet Shop<strong>

Alaude stared blankly at the Pet Shop he was in front of. Why was he here again? As far as he knew he didn't need any Pets whatsoever, so why was he here? Oh yes, now he remembered, his stupid cousin was at fault for that one. He had annoyed Alaude till he had agreed to go with him to a shop and buy one even if it was only for the sake of shutting the idiot up. It had worked in the end but he would have never thought that his cousin would still remember this idiotic promise he made after three months! He had hoped the idiot would forget it like he always did. But sadly, that was no such luck for him.

So, now here he was in front of a Pet Shop and about to buy one. Quite frankly, Alaude had never fancied himself to buy a Pet, much less own one. Yet here he was about to buy one. _`Curse that stupid idiot and his stupid brain! Why did he have to remember of all the promise I made this one?_´ Alaude asked himself the umpteenth time this day. He let out a silent sigh before glancing at the giddy idiot next to him that is his cousin. Said cousin was sparkling like there was no tomorrow and looked ready to do who knows what! Sometimes, it was really hard for Alaude to imagine that they were related in any way.

"Idiot, behave, you are scaring the people here," Alaude said with a cold tone.

Said idiot just laughed sheepishly, "Aw, but Alaude! This is something happy! You should laugh instead to scowl like this!"

"Shut up," was the only thing Alaude said before he entered the shop.

"Ah! _M- Matte_!"

But Alaude didn't listen to him and just walked on with his hands shoved into his pocket while glaring around the shop. It was not like he wanted to be here. He looked around the shop and raised an eyebrow when he saw all the Pets in cages that could easily hold elephants. Well, at least they had comfy in them, he guessed. Because not only were the cages spacious enough for them, but they held furniture too and the Pets looked content in them. He was about to take a look around in peace and alone when someone walked over to him suddenly. The owner or cashier of the shop, he assumed.

"Ah good day, Sir," the man said with a smile, "How can I help you?"

"I-," but Alaude was interrupted by his cousin.

"We are searching for a Pet for my cousin here~!" he sang out with a grin.

"Shut up, Cavallone!" Alaude said in a sharp tone, yet he was ignored.

"Oh, I see! Then please follow me, I can show you just the perfect Pets that would suit him, Sir!"

"You know, you can call me Dino, Alaude! We are family!" Dino said with smile before turning said smile to their littler helper, "Ahaha! That would be nice!"

Alaude did not react in any way and just stared at the idiot who was now smiling, laughing and talking with the cashier while looking around the shop. There was just no way in hell that he would walk with either of them around. So, instead of following them, he walked around on his own while taking a good look at each Pet and studied them. He passed many cages while he walked around and couldn't really see himself with anyone of them. It was that just every time he passed a cage, the Pet inside it would come near and stare at him, sniff the air and then try to get his attention. He didn't really want a clingy Pet, at all.

So, he did not stop at all and just walked on, passing many Pets with a bored expression and trying his best to not yawn aloud. But, he had to admit it, Pets were nowadays more common than they were in the past. You could see everybody with one, be it an old lady or a child that was just five-years-old. It was ridiculous if you asked Alaude. He didn't really saw the use in any of those Pets. Sure, some looked really nice and he guessed they were just bought to boast one's ego or to make someone jealous of them. But, if you asked him, you buy a Pet, you should do it because you want to or you needed something from them

He knew that his cousin himself had one. If he remembered correctly, it was Squirrel-Girl that was supposed to babysit their daughter who always slacked off when it came to any chores to do at their house or school related things. But what really got his mind working was the fact that Pets looked just like they did, save for the animal features they had and that most of them behaved more... animalistic. He didn't really know when this had all started with Pets because they had existed already when he was born and because one was babysitting him too. It was something he had hated with a passion.

Letting out a sigh, Alaude tried his best to not let his thoughts wander anymore and pay attention to his surroundings. He was supposed to buy a Pet here and he knew that Dino would make sure that he left with one, he was sure of that one. Alaude let his eyes wander around the shop again and the aisles he had passed so far, yet nothing caught his interest. It was not that he didn't try to search for one; _Kami-sama_ knows that he really isn't, but there had to be at least one that he liked. Or else, Dino might decide on one for him! _Kami-sama_ forbids this from ever happening! It was already hard for him to understand that his brother had settled for a Squirrel-Girl for Lambo, his own flesh and blood. So, Alaude didn't really want to imagine what kind of Pet Dino would settle for him.

He shuddered at the thought of a hyperactive Hamster-Girl and walked on, seemingly forgetting about his cousin and the friendly cashier who were watching him.

"Told you," was the only thing cashier suddenly said in a female voice.

"Whatever, Daemon!" huffed Dino out with a pout.

'Daemon' let out a chuckle while suddenly the male cashier's attire and body changed. A woman that looked like she was in her mid-twenties stood there with mid-back long blue-ish hair. The woman had a nice figure not an hourglass-figure like the models has but it was more realistic and not some fantasy of some horny teenage male. She had a decent cup size and her waist was curvy yet not so curvy like an hourglass. She wore a long purple skirt that reached passed her knees with black heels. A green camouflage vest was over a white shirt and she had piercing deep blue eyes. Her eyes were narrowed and she had arched eyebrows and a button nose. She crossed her arms under her chest and clicked her tongue. It was annoying her that her husband had asked her to do this. Her pink lips pursed into a thin line and she seemed to be in deep thought.

Dino stared warily at his sister-in-law and played with the thought to run away. He knew that look on her face and most of the time it did not end well when she was annoyed like that. It would be the best for his health if he ran now and never turned around to watch her going off. Yes, it sounded like a good idea. But then he thought against it, if he really did run away from her then Giotto would grill him and not to mention Alaude would murder him in a gruesome way and then let him lie to rot somewhere in a ditch. When Alaude ever found out that it was Dino's fault that he was left alone with a pissed off Daemon. Not something he looked forward to happen. With a grimace he settled for staying, even if it meant his death.

Alaude was unaware that those two were following him; well at least he tried to act like he didn't know those two. It was already bad enough that one of them was related to him by blood and the other through marriage. Daemon and Dino both followed Alaude while making sure to not let themselves be known but sadly they did not know that Alaude already knew that they were there.

"Idiots," Alaude muttered under his breath.

"... Is just me, or do you get the feeling as if Alaude insulted us, Daemon?"

"No, it is not just you," Daemon muttered darkly. "I kill him!"

"Wait, Daemon!" Dino hissed out. "We are not supposed to show up!"

"So? I will kill him!"

"Alaude is not supposed to know that either of us is following him!" he tried again.

"I will still do it!"

"But that would give us away!" he whined out.

"The bastard is dead!" she hissed out, ignoring Dino for the time being.

Dino sighed and shook his head. There was really nothing left to say. If Daemon was fixed on something, she would go through with it. No matter what the consequences may be in the end. _`This is so not going to end well for us!_´ Dino thought with a sweat drop and followed the pissed off Daemon who suddenly came to a stop. He ran into her back and fell onto the floor. Blinking a few times, Dino stared at Daemon who seemed to be frozen on the spot. He followed as to where she was looking and his jaw dropped. There was just no way that his cousin, the emotionless, ice cold bastard, actually found a Pet! There was just no way!

Alaude had muttered to himself about stupid idiots and in-laws when a hand suddenly stopped him from moving. He looked at the petite hand that was on his elbow and then followed where the arm attached to it was leading. What he saw made his eyes widen slightly. A girl who looked to be around sixteen was staring at him with doe-like chocolate eyes. She had brown long hair which was a bit curly and reached passed her butt and had blacks streak in it. Atop her head was a pair of reddish-brown fox ears which were pierced and were tipped black. Alaude let his eyes travel down from there; the next thing he saw was a cute button nose and flushed cheeks which let him smirk a bit.

The next thing he saw was that she had plumb pink lips and wore a pale blue _Kimono_ with orange butterflies stitched onto it. A reddish-brown tail was swinging behind her who was also tipped black. Alaude could saw that she had sharp fingernails, much like claws which were painted in orange. He raised an eyebrow at that colour. But it suited the girl. He let his eyes travel up her body again and was surprise to see that the girl didn't have an hourglass-figure like all the other girls in the shop had. Sure, he could the see the curves yet they were not as extreme as the other girls. He shrugged, not everyone was the same after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Before Alaude was stopped...<strong>_

Tsuna was bored. Not that this was very unusual for her but today she was extremely bored. Great, now she began to sound like the Kangaroo-Boy, Ryohei. Not that she had anything against him. He was one of her few friends that she had made in this Pet Shop and was always there for her. She sighed and stared at the ceiling of her cage. She missed all of her friends who had already been 'adopted' by other people. She even missed her parents but the two had been taken in by a strange pair of two men. They had smelled like they mated often together. It was not something unusual for Tsuna. After all to her kind gender didn't matter, if you wanted to have a baby. You just needed the right one to mate with and viola you get your baby.

But it seems humans were not so easy about this. Not from what she had heard from the owner of this shop. Tsuna let out sigh and stared, for the umpteenth time, out of her cage. She really wished her friends were here now then maybe she could beat the boredom with them. But the only ones left of her little circle of friends was her. Ryohei had been adopted last month and Hana had been just yesterday taken from her. So, here she was all alone now. It was utter boring to her. But today it should change for her.

Tsuna was about to head to her little bed and take a nap when she saw a man coming down the aisle and couldn't help but stare. This was the first time she had ever seen someone come so far into the shop to get a Pet. Normally, costumers had to be lead here but this one was all alone. Her nose twitched, well at least it _seemed_ like he was all alone. She studied the male and had to admit that he was quite handsome and blushed.

Said male had blond hair which looked like it was bleached to seem more white-ish. His hair was neat yet it was a bit shaggy while some bangs were falling into his deep cobalt blue eyes. Said eyes were narrowed and seemed to glare at everything that they looked at. Tsuna let her eyes travel down more and saw the perfect nose, the arched eyebrows and the pale pink lips formed into a thin line. It was as if the male was annoyed at something, but what? Deciding that it was not of her importance right now, she studied him more. She tilted her head to the side when she saw that the man was wearing black slacks and a purple shirt with the sleeves rolled up, showing that the male was working out. She blushed when she saw his body; it was firmly toned and didn't look like he did any heavy lifting like she had seen by most.

No, the look this man had and the boy were suiting him just fine. All in all she liked this male and she would be damned if she let him get away from her. She didn't want to stay in the shop any longer than she had to. It was boring and the one time that people did come to the far back was just to stare and then sigh at the high prizes they had to pay for the Pets here. Because, quite frankly, only rich people could afford to buy the ones that were in the far back and she doubted that his man was rich but she would try. So, she decided to catch this male attention the moment he was in reach. A determined gleam entered her chocolate brown eyes as the male was now in reach.

_`I will be getting out of here today and if it is the last thing I am doing!_´ was her last thought before she reached for the male's arm and stopped him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Now<strong>_

Alaude stared at the Fox-Girl who was still blushing and staring at him. The girl had yet to let go of him but it seemed that she didn't want to let go of him anytime soon. _`My, it seems there is at least one Pet I do like_,´ was Alaude's only thought before he decided to ask her some questions.

"What's your name?"

The Fox-Girl tilted her head to the side while one of her ears flicked, letting the piercings that were in it ring. She smiled at him and answered him in a soft, melodic like voice.

"My name is Tsuna Katou," 'Tsuna' had let go of his arm and begin to play with her fingers. "And you are...?"

"Alaude Hibari," he said and raised a brow when the Fox-Girl- Tsuna, he corrected in his mind, giggled. "What is so funny?"

"Y- Your n- name, th- the meaning o- of them both!" she said through her giggling.

Alaude just blinked at scene in front of him and only word came to his mind. Adorable, the girl was just too adorable.

"Yes, yes, I know... my father thought he was being funny when he named me," Alaude said annoyed but it only let the Fox-Girl laugh harder.

Dino and Daemon on the other hand were staring at the scene like it was out of some kind of horror movie. This was the first time that Alaude had started on his own a conversation and did not threaten to kill, main or harm the other person while talking with them.

"I must be dreaming," Daemon muttered out. "I have to be dreaming!"

"... He is a fake! This can't be my cousin!"

"I agree with you, idiot brother-in-law," Daemon voiced out.

Dino twitched when he heard what Daemon called him and was about to yell at her when he suddenly heard something that made him choke and stare again at Alaude and the Fox-Girl. Daemon was not doing much better. Was this really the emotionless bastard that was to them known as Alaude? Because, quite frankly, this was the first time that they had seen him so carefree, well as carefree as Alaude can get and show it on his face. So, instead of staying in their little hide out they raced over to Alaude and immediately checked if it really was the real deal and not some imposer.

"I buy you," was what Alaude said which made the Fox-Girl squeal and let her tail swish happily behind her.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with my cousin, you imposer!" Dino said as he suddenly appeared next to Alaude.

Daemon nodded to what Dino said, "Yes, who are you? Alaude is never like you! Much less that talk active, he hates to talk with anyone."

Alaude let out a sigh before he turned his attention to the two idiots that he had to call family and then bonked them both on the head, hard. Tsuna giggled at the scene in front of her and studied the two new comers that seemed to know her new soon-to-be Owner. The male had short blond hair that was curly in a way and had a tattoo on his neck. She blinked a few times and saw that he was wearing a green jacket with a white shirt underneath it. A pair of blue jeans and a pair of sneakers was the next thing she saw. But what really interested her was that he had now a bump on his head and was clutching it. Tsuna had seen that he had blue eyes and could smell that he was indeed related to her new soon-to-be Owner, aside the fact that he shouted it through the whole shop for everyone to hear. What a strange creatures humans were.

The woman on the other hand was giving Tsuna the chills. She reminded her of something that she did not like at all yet there was something that let you like her. But Tsuna just couldn't figure out why her instincts were yelling at her to never trust this woman. She seemed nice at first glance but she knew that she had to trust her instincts. She always has, that is what her mother always told her. So, she would keep true to that.

Daemon was rubbing the bump on the back of her head before fixing a glare at Alaude. When it didn't seem to work on him, she turned away from him with a huff. _`Men!_´ was her only thought before she sulked silently to herself. Maybe she could make Giotto pay for this later? It was after all his idea that she had to go with Dino to make sure that he did not screw anything up. Yes, yes, that would do nicely for her.

"Ah good day, Sirs and Madam," a friendly voice said from behind them suddenly.

A boy about the age of nineteen was standing there with short brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a green apron with the name of the Pet Shop on it and had a friendly smile on his youthful face.

"My name is Fuuta," the boy, Fuuta, introduced himself. "Can I help you with anything?"

Dino was about to open his mouth and say something when Daemon beat him to it with whacking him over the head again, hard one might add. Letting out a hiss of pain, Dino clutched his aching head and turned to glare at Daemon who only shook her head and pointed at Alaude. Blinking a few times, Dino turned his attention to his cousin who was again talking with the Fox-Girl. Fuuta was watching the scene between his costumer and Tsuna and smiled to himself. So, Tsuna was finally being bought, eh? It was about time. _`I hope she has it good there_,´ was Fuuta's only thought before he walked over to his costumer.

Alaude glanced at the boy when he was next to him and then back Tsuna. A few seconds of silence passed before he talked again.

"I take her."

"Ah, you want to take Tsuna, I see," Fuuta said in a thoughtful tone in his voice. "Please come with me, I need to talk with you in private about this."

Alaude arched an eyebrow at this but followed Fuuta nonetheless. Daemon and Dino started at the spot that Alaude had been standing just a few seconds ago before Dino walked over to the cage that held the Fox-Girl. He stared at the girl, blinked and then let out a sigh. Of course, Alaude want her. Why was he acting as if the apocalypse had broken out? As he had gotten a good look at her, Dino knew immediately as to why Alaude wanted this Fox-Girl. She was cute. No, scratch that, the girl was adorable, so it was no wonder that Alaude wants her. He had always loved little and cute animals. This time it does not seem any other way.

But he had to admit it that it was really strange for Alaude to be doing this. He was allowed to freak a tiny bit out about it then. Daemon walked over to Dino and wanted to find out just as to why the blond-idiot had yet to freak out in any way about his cousin. But she stopped to stare at the Fox-Girl in the cage. Well damn, of course Alaude wanted this girl then. That man and his obsession with cute animals would be his death someday.

"No wonder," she muttered before turning her attention to the approaching Fuuta and Alaude. "So? You take her, or what?"

"Hn."

Daemon twitched when she was regarded with that answer and turned to glare at whoever was giggling at her. Tsuna let out a giggle when she heard the answer this strange woman was regarded with. Dino let out a snort before he hid behind Fuuta when Daemon tried to whack him again. No way would he let that happen again! His head had been abused too much already for today, thank you very much.

"Shut up, Horse-idiot!" Daemon hissed at him.

Ignoring the costumers, Fuuta went to open Tsuna's cage. He smiled at her before he said the things that Tsuna really had hoped to hear, "Time to greet your Owner without these stupid bars in the way, eh?"

"Finally!" Tsuna said with a wag of her tail while her ears stood up.

"Ahaha...I will miss you around here," Fuuta murmured before opening the cage door.

And before anything else could be said, Tsuna had glomped Alaude while she nuzzled his neck. Dino and Daemon both stared at the scene gaping. What the hell? Not even I-Pin had done this when Dino had bought her. Fuuta only let an amused chuckle out before walking back to the cash register. Alaude blinked down at the Fox-Girl in his arms before following Fuuta. My, what an interesting cute animal he got there. Tsuna on the other hand was just happy to be out of the cage. Sure, it was nice and all in there but she really wanted to be free and this was her chance.

"... That girl is crazy!" Daemon finally said after she had snapped out of it.

"I agree with you," muttered Dino while turning to walk, only to fall flat on his face.

_`Great! And here I thought my clumsiness would leave me at least for today in peace!_´ Dino thought darkly while sitting up again. That damn hurt. Not to mention his headache just got worse with that fall. Daemon let out a chuckle before walking passed Dino.

"Oh yes, no woman that is sane would ever like that bastard!"

"Amen!" Dino grunted out after having caught up with her.

When they had finally reached the cash register they go to hear what Alaude had to pay for the little Fox-Girl. Said little Fox-Girl was sitting on the counter with a small smile and playing with her hair. It was a cute sight, they had to admit that.

"That makes 52000000 Yen," Fuuta said with a smile.

"S- so much!" stuttered Dino out and stared at the Fox-Girl.

"He has to pay this much for this little thing?" Daemon asked disbelievingly and stared at girl on the counter.

Tsuna just flashed a small smile before she went back to playing with her hair.

"Ah yes, Tsuna comes out of Royal-Fox-Class breed," Fuuta told them. "Those are very expensive and very rare you see. A few years ago her parents had been bought by a pair of two men and that was already fourth of the amount your friend has to pay. My boss was actually surprised that the two took her parents yet left Tsuna here."

Tsuna flattened her ears to her skull; she didn't really want to hear the story again about how her parents had to leave while she had to stay back. She blinked the tears away that threatened to spill and turned her head away. She blinked when a hand was suddenly petting her head and looked at Alaude who stared indifferently at Fuuta. Even though, Alaude was not looking at her or saying any words of comfort, she appreciated the gesture of him. Fuuta stared at the little scene in front of him before he spoke again.

"Do you still want to buy her?"

Daemon and Dino both couldn't believe that the Fox-Girl was really such a high class breed. She didn't really look like much, yet looks can be deceiving. But before they could think anymore about it, Alaude's voice rang throughout the shop and made them choked on their saliva.

"I take her," he said with a tone that told everyone he was not to be argued with.

"Sold!" Fuuta said with a smile.

Tsuna just smiled and swung her legs back and forth. Yes, she was finally out of this cage. Dino could only shake his head at his cousin while Daemon wondered if Alaude really did have this much money on him.

* * *

><p>CPRKM: w00t! Chapter one just in a few hours written!

Tsunayoshi: ... That was fast...

Alaude: ...

Daemon: DIE YOU DAMN AUTHOR, YOU!

CPR/KM: Oh yea and thanks to all that have already reviewed, I know this is a quick update, but I thought you should have something more to read than the prologue!

Tsunayoshi: We hope you enjoyed this!

Lilly: Please read and review!

Reborn: _CiaoCiao_


	3. Chapter 2 Arrival

CPR/KM: Chapter two!  
>Lilly: I can't believe that you are really doing this!<p>

Tsunayoshi: I can

Alaude: _smirks_

CPR/KM: At least someone is happy!

Daemon: YOU!

CPR/KM: O.O SHIT _runs for life_

Daemon: GET BACK HERE _chases after_

Lilly: Please enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I so own Katekyo Hitman Reborn _sees lawyers_ ... on second thought... I only own the clothes I am currently wearing T~T

**Summary:** Alaude has never fancied himself to buy a Pet, much less own one. Yet, here he was in front of a shop about to buy one. And that was all because his cousin thought it would be a great idea for him to own one. If only Alaude knew what trouble was ahead of him with buying one.

**Warnings:** AU, Het/Yaoi/Yuri, Shounen-ai/Shoujo-ai, Cross-dressing, Gender bender, Language, Smut, Lemons/Limes, Male-Pregnancy/Pregnancy, OOCness

**Pairings:** AlaudeFEM!Tsuna, JulieSuzuki, I-PinFEM!Lambo, RebornVerde, AsariG, GiottoFEM!Daemon, HaruDino, HanaKyoko

**Rating:** M

* * *

><p><strong>Pet Shop: Willkommen im Irrsinn!<strong>

_**Chapter 2 Arrival**_

* * *

><p><strong>Alaude's hous- mansion<strong>

Tsuna was staring in wonder at the building in front of her. It was certainly bigger than the shop and it looked much better from the outside if she really had to compare them. Her tail swished idly behind her while she tilted her head to the side. This was really much more different then the shop she saw and the buildings that had wheezed passed her when she had been sitting in the car and Alaude was speeding down the street, trying and succeeding in loosing Daemon and Dino. He wanted his peace at last when he was at home and not some idiots screaming and laughing around when he needed it the most. It was already bad enough that he had to endure those two while he went to that shop. And secretly, he wanted to be alone with his new Pet.

She did seem now totally different than she had been in the Pet Shop. In the shop she had been out going, more open. But now, she was more shy and silent, always staring at everything in wonder. Now, it was no difference. Without saying anything, Alaude made his way to the door and opened it, not really waiting to see if Tsuna followed him or not. Tsuna on the other hand was still staring around and looking at all the trees, flowers and bushes that were around the mansion. It was all just so interesting and this was the first time she saw it all in real life instead of a picture book. Alaude, having noticed that the Fox-Girl did not follow him, turned around only to watch how said girl was crouching down and staring at a flower. The scene look cute to him but he really wanted to be in the house and get it finally done with giving her room. But, it seems that Tsuna had other ideas.

And if he judged it right, then it would take him a few hours till she would come into the mansion. He crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. Cute the girl may be, but that did not let him enjoy waiting for her for hours. So how should he get her into the house? But before he could even think of an idea to get Tsuna into the mansion, said Fox-Girl let out a shriek and wheezed suddenly passed him. Not even tripping even though she was wearing a _Kimono_ which should have made it harder for her to run in. Alaude blinked a few times in wonder at the spot the girl had been crouching at. Just what happened? Sighing, he turned around and began to track the girl down. It would do him no good if the girl would be sulking somewhere in the mansion. It would only annoy him.

* * *

><p><strong>With Tsuna<strong>

Tsuna had been staring at the flower when suddenly something black, big and hairy had crawled up to the flower and was now sitting on it. Now, this usual is something normal when you are outside and watching the nature. Yet, for Tsuna it was new. She never had seen something disgusting as this little thing when she had been in the Pet Shop and she didn't like it. So, she did the first thing that was normal for her to do which was to let out shriek and run for safety. Not even giving a second glance back, she wheezed passed her new Owner with hair tail between her legs and her fox-ears pressed flat on her skull. She wanted to hide somewhere where this thing would never find her.

Inside the mansion Tsuna did not take any chance to look at her surroundings nor did she want to. She wanted to be away from this thing and away from it she would get. So she ran down the halls and passed many doors till she found an open one and rushed into it. Inside the room she stopped her running. Panting, she looked around the room and was amazed when she saw all the books in it. There were rows upon rows of shelves full with books. Her ears twitched while her tail swished behind her, blinking and finally having caught her breath, she walked around. Sure, she had seen books before but not so many at one place. It was amazing to her.

Sure, she knew how to read, write and do maths. It was asked of her to know such things. She is after all a Pet and as such many things are required to be known. But never in her entire life that had she ever seen so many books. She decided that it would do her only some good to go and explore the room, she did just that. She was after all a fox and as such needed to know what was in this room. Not even thinking anymore about her decision she took off.

"Wee~, so big!" giggling she speed passed shelf after shelf, making it a game for her.

Tsuna was so into her little game; she didn't notice how she got a guest watching her running around. It was not that hard for her guest to find her when you considered the fact that she did not even tried to be silent about it.

"... cute," Alaude mumbled out while walking over to one of the chairs that was littering around throughout his whole library and took a seat.

Tsuna didn't really notice Alaude entering, she was too busy chasing her shadow through aisles of the books and playing with it. The big windows in the room certainly helped her with casting many shadows and chase them.

* * *

><p><strong>Cavallone House<strong>

Dino was pouting when he finally reached his home. It was so unfair of his cousin to just speed off like that and leaving him alone with Daemon. Not that he had anything against her but really. He had to finally want to see Alaude's house. The blond had always made sure that no one knew where he lived, much less even knew the general direction where his house was at, from any of his cousins' houses. Heck, they didn't even know if Alaude lived in the same town as them, it was just that frustrating with him. But they had hoped to finally get it out of him where he lives with his new Pet. He does have a Pet now and surely, Alaude would not keep them all away still with her there now, right? Fat chance it seems, if there was anything to go by with the way Alaude had speed off after he was in his car with the Fox-Girl. But maybe next time they would get their chance?

_`Who am I kidding? Of course, he would still keep us away!_´ Dino thought sulkily while sitting on the couch in the living-room. The house was eerie silent which had surprised Dino when he came home. Because, normally, the house would be buzzing with life, either Lambo was being chased by I-Pin to do her homework or Haru was singing in the kitchen and working on one of her many costume sketches. But now, it was all too silent. Something that Dino didn't like in the house. It was just so unnatural that there was no one around. It was slowly driving him insane.

He was about to stand up from his seat on the couch and head out again when he heard the front door slam shut. He let out a sigh in relief and then winced. There was only one person in their house that dared to slam their doors shut when they were pissed off at something. And that was his adorable daughter, Lambo. And he was right about it when he heard her rambling on about something.

"Lambo-_chan_ doesn't want to hear it, I-Pin!" Lambo huffed out, while stomping into the living-room and then throwing herself onto the couch.

"But Lambo!" I-Pin tried again.

"No, and that is final!"

I-Pin let out a sigh while taking a hold of her bushy tail and held it in front of her. Dino just blinked at the scene. It was just so strange to the two of them fighting over something. Since Haru and he had adopted Lambo when she was nine years old, the little girl had immediately taken a liking to I-Pin who they had already for two years at that time. It was just so adorable to see Lambo follow I-Pin everywhere she went. Dino didn't really know why Lambo had followed I-Pin everywhere but he didn't really question it. Instead of saying anything he just watched the scene in front of him. It seems that Lambo and I-Pin had yet to notice that he was in the room too. But it was not that hard to oversee him, he was quiet for once and didn't really try to make himself known to them.

At the age of 15 Lambo was a beautiful girl with black hair that had a green-ish tint to it that was wavy and reached her shoulders. Actually, everything was beautiful about Lambo, but that might the father in Dino speaking, but Lambo had wide green eyes which sparkled with hidden mischief in them, elegant eyebrows and high cheek bones and her cute little nose that always wrinkled a bit when she thought too hard. She had pale pink lips which were currently in a pout and it made her even cuter in Dino's eyes. Of course, then there was the fact that Lambo had a lithe body and was taller than most girls her age but that didn't matter to Dino, she was still his little girl. He didn't really want to think about any curves at his daughter's body because, quite frankly, he would feel like a pervert then.

And then there was I-Pin. The Squirrel-Girl that Haru and he had taken in when she was just seven years old. She had grown up pretty too with long black hair that was always braided into pig-tails which hung over her shoulder, gentle dark brown eyes which always had a glint to them. Something in them just screamed that she was happy and very playful. I-Pin compared to Lambo was a head shorted and a bit more feminine in build. She looked really fragile yet she could pack a punch that let every boy run screaming from her. A smile was always gracing her lips and she had a cute nose which she always tapped when she was thinking, a habit of sorts. I-Pin's bushy brown/black squirrel tail was still in her grabs while her round squirrel-ears twitched atop of her head. It was a cute picture I-Pin made with her white Chinese styled clothes.

But what really got to Dino was the style his daughter was dressing in, it was always so manly-ish, nothing cute-ish like the normal girls wore. Like I-Pin for example! It was frustrating him to no end and it didn't really help him that Haru was on Lambo's side when it came to the dressing matter. Two against one was just unfair. Sighing, Dino turned his attention back to his sulking daughter while I-Pin was now glaring at her.

"No, Lambo-_chan_!" I-Pin said with a glare.

Huffing Lambo turned her head away and glared at the first thing she saw which was Dino. Sighing, I-Pin shook her head and took a seat next to Lambo.

"What was this all about and why am I the one glared at?" Dino asked carefully, not wanting to have something hauled at him, like usually when he asked those questions.

"Because that pervert that I have to call a classmate thought it would be funny and try to grope me!" Lambo hissed out.

Dino blinked and blinked till it made click in his brain.

"Who has dared and try to touch you?" Dino said while standing up and promptly falling on his face, destroying all of his seriousness.

Even though it was a funny situation, Lambo and I-Pin didn't laugh because Dino still looked furious and ready to commit a murder. It didn't really help that he began to mutter darkly under his breath. It was to this that Haru entered.

"He- HA-HI!"

"Hello, Mama," mumbled Lambo while still staring at her father. "Papa lost it!"

"... We go to Lambo-_chan_'s room now," I-Pin said while dragging a protesting Lambo away.

Haru stared at her husband who was still muttering darkly and blinked a few times. Was it just her, or was she missing something out here? She turned her whole attention to her husband now who was still muttering darkly under his breath.

"Dino?" she asked to get his attention, but it was not working,

"That little bastard..." he muttered but she could not understand the last part of his sentence.

Now, she really wanted to know what was going on. So she did the only thing that would always get Dino's attention. Taking a deep breath she let out a shriek that would have made glass shatter if it were just a big higher. Dino let out a yelped and jumped to his feet only to fall back into the couch and then fall over with it. Haru was staring with wide eyes at Dino and his little trick and winced when she heard the pained groan coming from him. That must have really hurt for him. She hurriedly made her way around the couch to find Dino's head sticking out and let out a gasp when she saw that he had managed to break his arm.

"Dino!"

"Ouch... so many... Harus!" Dino said before he let out another groan and then lost conscious.

Lambo and I-Pin had hurried out of Lambo's room when they had heard a loud a crash and stared at Dino being burrowed under the couch with Haru kneeling next to it.

"I-Pin-_chan_, call the ambulance and tell them it is Dino, again!" Haru said while heaving the couch off of Dino without success.

"_H- Hai_!" with that I-Pin was gone.

"Come on, Lambo-_chan_, help me to get the couch off of your father!"

Without saying anything, Lambo made her way to the other side of the couch and helped her mother. Seriously, her father was sometimes so clumsy it is a wonder he hadn't killed himself yet.

"On three then," Lambo muttered.

"One," Haru started.

"Two," Lambo continued.

"And three!" they said together and heaved it up.

I-Pin having just finished her call for the ambulance came back into the room , "I called them, they should be here in a few minutes!"

"Ha-hi!"

"What?"

"OUCH!" came Dino's voice.

I-Pin had startled Lambo and Haru when she had suddenly talked which let the two to let go of the couch. Thus it fell down onto the poor Dino again which woke him up, only to let another groan out.

"S- Sorry!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Meanwhile in another house, not far from Dino's<strong>_

A man with shocking blond hair which was spiked in an odd shape that reminded some of a starfish was sitting in an office and working on some papers. The man was dressed in a black suit with without his jacket on. His white shirt had the leaves rolled up and his tie had been loosened. He was toned very well yet he did not look bulky or over fat with any muscles that should not be there or where seen on most men. He looked normal, kind of. A thin wired pair of glasses sat atop his nose while his lips were pursed into a thin line and his brows were furrowed. Baby-blue eyes seemed to be glaring at the paper that was currently in his hands and he let out a growl. This was just so frustrating! There stood nothing in this damn report that could help him find the one that had tried to steal from their business. Either his men were not working right or this man, whoever he may be, was really good at making sure that nothing was left behind from him.

Letting out a sigh, the man put the paper down and rubbed his temples. He could already feel a headache coming. This was just great; it would not help him for tomorrow's meeting with his grandfather about this attempted thievery. This could not get any better, now could it? He let out a growled when it did nothing to sooth his already aching head and slammed a fist down onto the table, knocking already finished papers over which only made him angrier. He was about to stand up and leave his office when his office's door was slammed opened and a ticked off Daemon waltzed into it. Great, he had just jinxed himself. As if his headache wasn't really so bad, now he had to deal with his pissed off wife too. Something that was not as easy as it sounded like.

Daemon was now standing in front of her husband and crossed her arms while glaring down at said person. She was currently not a happy camper and really did not want to deal with anything right now. She stared at Giotto and willed him to finally say something, anything so she could blow up a bit. But there came nothing from him. When a few minutes of silence passed between them, she snapped at him.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Giotto asked innocently while setting his glasses down.

Oh, he knew that his wife was pissed, very much so if he saw it right in her body language. But he was not that stupid to ask her outright what was wrong. It would only lead to an hour long ranting of her which he was forced to sit through and no work would be done for him then. No, he had his own way of dealing with her and it was working perfectly fine for him. Well, it had at least for the past 15 years he had known her.

"Don't you want to know just why I am so pissed, dear?" she asked with a sneer.

Letting out a chuckle, Giotto let his elbows rest on the hard surface of his desk, entwined his fingers and let his chin rest on them. He raised a blond brow, as if to say, '_Well, what is then?_' and that set Daemon off. It always made her spill what was wrong and she did not over describe as to why that was or how she felt. She would just say who it was that made her so pissed and that was that then, only after it would get ugly for said person if Giotto did not put a stop to it. But Giotto had already a good guess who might be the one this time who pissed her off this time around. It could only be one of his cousins and he was sure that it was Alaude.

"Your damn cousin Alaude," she snarled out.

Ah, of course! He was right after all. _`What has he done now to piss her off?_´ he mused before turning his whole attention back to dealing with Daemon. He raised his other brow which only meant for her to continue and tell him why it was like this. And he was not disappointed, she really did.

"Never again will I go out and do any shopping with that blond bastard, ever!" she began while slamming her hands down on his desk, knocking now the left over papers down too.

"Why might that be?" he asked in a calm voice while staring into her eyes.

"Your cousin was just downright rude and didn't even try to be friendly when Dino and I tried to help him find a damn Pet! He just walked off and was his usual bastard self!"

Giotto let out a sigh. Of course, he should have known. It was Alaude after all. The man had never been able to polite to anyone without throwing some death threats into his sentences. This was just the way he worked. There was no way in changing him. Not that they hadn't tried. Oh, how they had tried it, many times they have and yet all of them had failed. He was just unchangeable!

"And what happened then? You did manage to get him a Pet, right?" he asked and was afraid of the answer he would get back.

Daemon mumbled something under her breath which he did not understand. Confused, he tilted his head a bit to the side and was about to ask what she had said when she answered him.

"... The bastard got a Pet alright, but not with the help from Dino or I! He had just walked away and we had to search him when we found him in the far back of the shop," Daemon paused here, as if to think what she should say next.

Giotto on the other hand blinked. At the far back? Weren't there the Pets kept that were ridiculous expensive and of royal breed? Why would Alaude go back there? It is not like the man had the money, right? He knew that Alaude earned quite well but was it really enough to buy a royal Pet then? He doubted it, yet it was Alaude they were talking here about. With him, just about everything was possible.

"Well, you would be surprised at what we got to see. Your bastard cousin has actually bought a Pet but not just any Pet! No, it had to be a freaking Royal-Fox-Breed-Pet!" she hissed out. "But that is not the worse! He even had the damn money to buy her!"

Giotto just nodded along at what she was saying. He had already figured as much. But when it finally sank into him that what Gender this royal breed was, his head snapped up and he stared with wide eyes at Daemon.

"Her? You mean to tell me that Alaude bought a girl!" Giotto nearly shrieked out.

Daemon just nodded before she continued, "Yes, it is a girl! But the nerve of that bastard! Instead of driving Dino or I home, he just speed home without even turning back! As soon as that Fox-Girl and he were in the car, they were gone."

Ah, now he understood as to why Daemon was pissed. But he could in the moment careless about that. What interested him more was the fact that Alaude bought a female Pet for himself. Alaude bought a freaking _female_ Pet! Alaude! It was Alaude who bought a female one. That sentence just sounded so wrong to Giotto and it was really hard for him to believe that it was true. It just could not be true! Alaude the one person that not only hated anyone and anything but the one person hat made sure that not one female ever confessed to them when they went to High School and College. It was so surreal that _Alaude_ would buy a _**female**_ Pet.

Daemon let out a huff and fell down on one of the chairs that were standing in front of Giotto's desk. Crossing her arms, she pouted and sulked. She had been so damn near to find out where Alaude lived. So near! Yet, it was snatched from her the moment the bastard had gotten to his car. It was just so unfair! _`Just you wait, Alaude, I will find out where you live and then revenge shall be mine!_´ she cackled in her mind. All was silent in the office before Giotto's voice suddenly cut through the silence.

"Daemon," said person lifted her head when she heard her name and stared Giotto in confused when she suddenly saw a smirk on his face. What was he planning now? "What do you think about an early family get-together with Pets?"

An unholy gleam suddenly entered Daemon's eyes before she began to laugh. Giotto looked at Daemon with amusement clearly on his face visible and let out a chuckle. So Daemon agreed, huh? Now, what would the other members of their family say to it, especially Alaude? With a smirk, he picked up the phone on his desk and began to dial the first number that came to his mind. His uncle surely could get his son to agree to come to their get-together, no? And it gave him an excuse to skip is work out. It was not like it would run away, anyways. When he heard how the phone call was taken out, his smirk only widened. Perfect!

"Hello uncle..."

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Alaude and Tsuna<strong>

It was already night time and Tsuna had taken the whole day to explore the mansion. The girl had been really hyped up about exploring a new area and was not to be stopped when it came to it. Not even when it was time for lunch. She had just gone on and on till she was satisfied and had found everything in the mansion that could be found. Alaude had watched Tsuna running around his home with amusement and followed her, making sure that she did not destroy anything or get lost. Something he would really not want to happen at all. On the little exploring tour, Alaude noticed a few things about Tsuna.

Tsuna was very curious and thus had looked into each room, shelf, cupboard, drawer and closet she could find. The next thing he noticed was that Tsuna was afraid of spiders and would always run for cover behind him. Even when he told her that they were harmless and could not do anything to her. Still, the Fox-girl would hide behind him when they found one. Then there was the fact that she acted suddenly very shy and seemed to be afraid of her own shadow, yet in the shop she had been more open and more daring. Maybe it was because she was now in an unknown territory that she had yet to get used to. Alaude didn't really know and he could careless about it as long as Tsuna did not annoy him too much with her behaviour, it was okay for him. Of course, then there was the last thing. The girl loved it to steal some things too. He knew that Tsuna knew that he knew about it but had yet to speak about it to her.

He had noticed it when they had changed rooms. It was small things that she had taken with her, like a pen or a small figurine that was standing around. It was kind of amusing to watch her run around a room and snatch the little things up. Yet, what was even more amusing was the fact that she rearranged their standing then. One shelf could have only things about birds and you would find suddenly a pen in it and a dog. Tsuna had found it very funny and didn't seem to stop her doings. Alaude let her do it, as long as it kept her out of trouble, he was fine with it.

Currently, Alaude was found lying in his bed atop the covers. He was still wearing his clothes and had yet to change into this his pyjamas. But he didn't really feel like doing it right now. He was, even though he loathed admitting it, exhausted from today's happenings. Tsuna had been a handful when it had come to settling her in and find a room for her. He had read the damn book that was given to him by Fuuta already and was surprised as to what he was standing in it. Some things were ridiculous and some did not even make any sense to him at all. Yet, he had still read it all.

"What a troublesome day..."

Alaude closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He was really getting tired and the bed was so inviting to be slept in. It did not help him that he remembered that he had to go to a meeting tomorrow with Giotto about this person that had tried to steal from his cousin. No doubt, he would be seeing Daemon there and would have to deal with her. Something he did not look forward to at all and rather not have to do. If only Giotto wasn't his cousin then he would just skip the meeting at all and would send one of his men there. But, sadly they were and thus he had to personally attend. Yawning, Alaude settled into his bed and settle down to fall asleep, not even trying to change his clothes. It would just be too troublesome and he really needed all the sleep he could get if he had to deal with Daemon tomorrow and her bitching about today.

Not even a few minutes had passed and Alaude was sound asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Some time later in the night<strong>_

Tsuna was restless. Sure, she liked her new freedom and the day had been fun with exploring her new home. But, she just couldn't sleep. It was as if something was missing. But what could that be? She looked around her room that was still bare safe for a bed, a closet, a mirror, a desk and big windows with white curtains. The room was beautiful, she had to admit that. But there were things missing for her to make it more personal, that it was homier. She didn't want to be disrespectful against Alaude, heaven's no! She liked him, very much so, and that is not only because he got her out of the shop and gave her a home. But he was nice to her and had given Tsuna her own room and let her do anything she wanted for the day. Something she had not been allowed to do in the shop. But here, it was different, very much so.

Alaude had even promised her that he would go tomorrow with her shopping to get Tsuna things for her room after she had said that it was too bare for her taste. But that would be tomorrow. And if there was one thing that Tsuna Katou hated to do, it was waiting. Her ears twitched atop her head and her tail curled around her waist. She crossed her arms and let out a huff. She was bored, simple as that. She had tried to sleep but she was too bored for that happen, maybe she could visit her Owner? Surely, he would not be against it, right?

"It is not like he is already asleep, right?" Tsuna reasoned to herself. "Of course, he is not. A little visit wouldn't hurt!"

With a firm nod of her head it was decided, she would go and visit Alaude. Standing up from her bed, she stretched a little before walking to her door and opened it. Turning of her light, she walked out into the hall and sniffed the air, trying to find Alaude's scent which was easy spotted. She turned left and began to walk down the hall, not even turning the light on. She was a fox and had good eyes in the dark, she didn't need the light. Besides, she could not turn the light on if she wanted to surprise visit her Owner, right? It would give her away and that was something she did not want. After a walk for about a few minutes, she reached the room that smelt the strongest of Alaude and opened the door.

The sight that greeted her made Tsuna pout. Alaude was fast asleep lying on his bed with the light still on. Tsuna let out a huff but walked into the room nonetheless. _`So unfair, how can he sleep like that?_´ she whined out in her mind before her ears perked up and an idea came to her mind. A foxy grin made its way on her face and Tsuna tried her best to not let a laugh out. It would do her no good if Alaude woke up from it. Turning the light out, Tsuna walked over to the bed and climbed in. She settled herself next to Alaude and watched him sleep.

She blinked when she saw Alaude's relaxed face which was way more different than the one he had when he was awake. It looked kind of cute on him. A yawn suddenly left Tsuna's lips and she blinked a few times, maybe she was more tired than she had first thought? Shrugging, she lay down next to Alaude before closing eyes. It wouldn't hurt her to sleep here, right? With that thought in mind, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>CPRKM: And here is chapter two!

Tsunayoshi: A spider! Why the hell would I be afraid of a spider?

CPR/KM: You do realize that you grew up in a shop, yea? Meaning, you have never ever come in contact with the outside world. Thus everything is new to you and you get easily scared!

Reborn: Interesting, now who might this uncle be that Giotto called?

CPR/KM: No telling~! It is a surprise~!

Giotto: I know who~!  
>Lilly: Tell us then!<br>CPR/KM: No can do! It is a surprise, but you readers are welcome to try and guess who Alaude's parents are~! If you get it right, I let you decided a theme for an omake, how does that sound?

Tsunayoshi: Please read and review!

Reborn: See you next chapter~! _CiaoCiao~_


	4. Chapter 3 Family GetTogether

CPR/KM: Hello and welcome to chapter three~!

Daemon: Finally, I found you!

CPR/KM: SHIT _runs_

Lilly: And here they go again...

Tsunayoshi: ... Please enjoy this new chapter.

Alaude: We hope you will love it very much...

Lilly: She forced you to say this, huh?

Alaude, Tsunayoshi: _nods_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> ... Don't own...

**Summary:** Alaude has never fancied himself to buy a Pet, much less own one. Yet, here he was in front of a shop about to buy one. And that was all because his cousin thought it would be a great idea for him to own one. If only Alaude knew what trouble was ahead of him with buying one.

**Warnings:** AU, Het/Yaoi/Yuri, Shounen-ai/Shoujo-ai, Cross-dressing, Gender bender, Language, Smut, Lemons/Limes, Male-Pregnancy/Pregnancy, OOCness

**Pairings:** AlaudeFEM!Tsuna, JulieSuzuki, I-PinFEM!Lambo, RebornVerde, AsariG, GiottoFEM!Daemon, HaruDino, HanaKyoko, LuceFon

**Rating:** M

* * *

><p><strong>Pet Shop: Willkommen im Irrsinn!<strong>

_**Chapter 3 Family Get-Together**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Time Skip of two weeks...<strong>_

Alaude was staring with hatred and annoyance at Giotto who was smiling innocently back at him. Innocently his ass that damn bastard had called his father who had forced him to show up on this family get-together. And if that was not bad enough, Tsuna was dragged into this too. He twitched when he saw Daemon smirking at him. Why was he getting the feeling as if Daemon had a hand in this? It would not surprise him at all if she did. It would be like her and he hated it already. Not only was he called here but the idiot that he had to call an uncle was here too. Said uncle was currently making out of himself an idiot while trying to impress their family its newest member. Said member was hiding now behind Alaude and staring with wide chocolate eyes at the blond.

He could feel her trembling behind him and let out a silent sigh. It seemed like he got to hit something today, well someone that is. Giotto was still smiling that innocent smile of his while Daemon was downright laughing at the discomfort that Alaude was feeling, at least she hoped he was. It was so damn hard to read the blond most of the time. It was a wonder that his parents understood him at all. Dino was rubbing the back of his head and laughed sheepishly when he saw the glare that was now on Alaude's face. He could already hear the countdown, Alaude was going to hurt someone and he knew already who that someone was. Haru, Lambo and I-Pin were staring with wide eyes at the girl that dared to hide behind Alaude the most feared person and most emotionless one in whole Namimori. How could the girl hide behind that monster?

Nana on the other hand was not worried at all for her husband. She was too focused in cooing over the cute and adorable picture that Alaude made with that cute little Fox-Girl. She didn't know that her nephew had gotten himself a Pet! It was such a surprise for her. Alaude's parents on the other hand had been slightly surprised to see that their son had gotten himself a Pet. Because those two really did know that their son had hated it when their own Pet had babysat him, yet here he was with one of his own. And a female one no less, it was an even bigger surprise for them. Just what had gotten into their son for him to get himself a Pet and a female one at that? Of course, they had heard about this little promise that Dino had gotten out of him that he would buy a Pet. But they had never thought that Dino would remember it and that Alaude would actually go through with it.

It was very surprising indeed when Alaude had then shown up with his Pet.

"Aw, she is so cute," Nana gushed out, suddenly having appeared behind Alaude and startled Tsuna who clung to Alaude. "What's her name?"

"Tsuna, her name is Tsuna," Alaude said in a kind of annoyed voice.

He wasn't even five minutes here and he was already annoyed to the point that he was ready to kill someone, or torture them. He wasn't really sure if he was ready to kill yet, but torturing someone did sound appealing and yes, he was that sadistic. Tsuna on the other hand stared at the woman with the kind face and the soft smile on her lips. She looked friendly to her. She smiled shyly back at the woman who immediately squealed happily which made her ears flatten to her skull. The squeal had hurt her ears.

"Nana," Alaude seem to say warningly.

"Ah! _Gomen_!" Nana apologized when she saw Tsuna holding her ears.

"Ah, Nana-_chan_!" Luce said with a smile while walking over to her. "Maybe you should take it a bit slower?"

"Ah~, but she is so cute, Luce-_chan_!" Nana nearly squealed but remembered about Tsuna's sensitive ears.

"_Hai_, I agree with you on that one! Who knew my son could choose such a cute girl, eh?" Luce said with a mischievous smile.

Alaude twitched when he heard his mother's words and send a glare in her direction. Nana only giggled as answer to Luce's words while Tsuna was looking on in confusion. This was really strange for her. But she had to say it, the woman with the black hair was really kind looking and the smile on her face let her ease up a bit. The woman, Luce, was wearing a white dress with yellow roses stitched onto it and had her hair in a low ponytail. Well, at the back it was long while at the front it was short and her bangs were hiding her forehead. It looked really good on her, that much Tsuna had to say.

She let out a giggle when she heard the little fight between Lambo and I-Pin who she had been introduced to. But that was before Nana nearly killed her hearing with her loud squeals; thank _Kami-sama_ that she could still hear with her ears.

"Lambo-_chan_, would you stop stuffing so much cake into you!" I-Pin chided said person.

"_Yare, Yare_..."

"Please, Lambo-_chan_, other people might want to eat some too!"

"No, it is all mine!" you could hear the pout in Lambo's voice already.

I-Pin let out a frustrated sigh when Lambo didn't stop her stuffing. It was just so hard to deal with that girl sometimes. Dino sweat dropped while he tried to help I-Pin and stop Lambo from eating all the cake which by the way they were not succeeding in any way, at all. Everything was going out of control for the family when Daemon suddenly began to throw pasta at Alaude who could dodge it in time. After that it became an all out food war and the family get-together was not even twenty minutes into it and there was already a food fight. Alaude shook his head at his family while sitting somewhere safe where he would not be hit by any food and having dragged Tsuna with him. And that was one of the reasons as to why he hated to go to those get-togethers. If only his father hadn't dragged him there.

Said father was smiling at him while drinking some tea and making his way over to him, seemingly not being hit by any food that was hauled through the garden. He glared harder at his father whose smile just widened when he saw the glare; his son was so amusing sometimes. Tsuna blinked and one of her ears twitched while her tail swished gently behind her, she was confused at what had just happened. One moment everything was peaceful and small talk was made and the next moment food was thrown around. She frowned at this, not understanding at all why that had happened.

"So, that is the Pet I have heard already so much about from Dino, hm?"

"Hn."

"My, my, how talkative you are today, Alaude~!" there was again that blasted smile that seemed to be tattooed to his father's face.

Tsuna blinked at the copy of her Owner who was now with them. He looked exactly like Alaude just that he had hair as black as the night and that it was braided and hung over his left shoulder. Of course, then there was the fact that his eyes were warmer and sparkled with warms, a difference between the cold eyes of Alaude. And then there was that gentle smile on his lips which let him look softer and let him seem nicer. Tsuna tilted her head and flicked one of her ears which let a gentle ringing tone be heard. The clothes that this Alaude look-alike wore were different too. It was more in a Chinese style than to what Alaude wore.

"What do you want?" Alaude asked while glancing at Tsuna who was still staring at them curiously.

"Just talking with my son," the smile seemed to widen which let Alaude twitch. "And of course, I do want to know what the name of your Pet is."

"Hn, you know her name already, I already said it or did you not listen?" Alaude seemed to ask in an annoyed tone.

"Ah, but Alaude, it would only be polite of you to introduce us formally~!"

Alaude scoffed before he turned his head away from his smiling father and stared at the chaos that was now happening in front of him. Not even five minutes into their little food war and the whole garden was already a mess. In trees was pasta, fish and was that a carrot? Shaking his head he continued to look around and saw the rose bushes were covered in soup. Alaude didn't even know where the one bush began and the food started when he looked at them. It was such a mess. Tsuna on the other hand was staring at Alaude again and tilted her head. _`Eh, what is going on here?_´ Tsuna was very much lost and pretty confused as to what was going on now and you could clearly see it on her face.

Sighing, Alaude's father caught Tsuna attention and smiled at her, "Hello there, Tsuna, my name is Fon, I am Alaude's father."

Tsuna stared at first at the man and then smiled shyly at him, in a meek voice she said, "Hello, a- a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Fon said with a smile which suddenly seemed very wicked to Alaude. "Say, my son, he _is_ behaving and doing good, right?"

Alaude twitched at those words and glared at his father. Why was he asking his Tsuna such questions and why was he so damn close to her? That was something no one but him was allowed to do! Wait a moment, _his_? Since when was Tsuna his? Of course, in a way the Fox-Girl was his but that was because he had bought her from that Pet Shop. But she was still her own person, erhm Pet, and thus could decided whom she belonged to. Yet, something in him didn't want that Tsuna choose anyone other than him. But those were ridiculous thoughts, why should he have such? It was not that he needed someone like Tsuna in his life or liked her.

It was just such a short time for something like this to happen. But, as they say, love knows no bounds; this was just the fact that happened with him. As short as the time with the little Fox-Girl was for him, love had already started to bloom in his heart. It may take time for him to fully notice it, but they had plenty of this on their hands anyway.

Fon on the other hand had notice how his son's stare suddenly morphed into a full out blown glare that could kill if it was possible. Secretly, he smiled to himself while getting the shy, little Fox-Girl to talk with him. He had to admit that the girl was doing well if you counted into the fact that it had been just two weeks since she left the shop. He could remember their own Pet who had taken months till he was used to be outside of the Pet Shop and under humans and being free. It was such a disaster and chaos that follow him till he was used to it all.

Tsuna was actually having fun talking with this Fon who said that he was her Owner's father. He was nice that much she had to admit and his mother was nice too, maybe even nicer than her mate. It surprised Tsuna greatly how Alaude was so antisocial and emotionless when he had such a great pair of parents to call his own. But perhaps, that was just the way he was? She wasn't so sure and she really did not want to know. If her Owner wanted her to know then he would tell her, right?

"So, Tsuna-_chan_, ever wondered what Alaude was like as a kid...?" Luce said as she appeared next to her husband with a sugar sweet smile.

"_U- un_," Tsuna said with a nod and smile.

"Well, then dear, listen close!"

Alaude twitched when he heard his mother's cheerful tone. This was not going to end well in any way, he was very much sure of that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Meanwhile with the others...<strong>_

Giotto had ducked under a table with Daemon behind him and ready to throw a cake at his father. Said father was in the middle of the garden and laughing when he had hit Dine square in the face who was glaring now, ready to throw some mashed potatoes at him. Yet, as he was about to throw, he tripped over his own feet and the potatoes were sent flying behind which hit Lambo. I-Pin saw this and tried to stifle a laugh which she did not succeed in and had to pay the price when Lambo threw a steak at her. I-Pin could duck the oncoming steak in the last minute which hit the tree behind her. Lambo may be one of her Owners but that did not mean that she would let this slide so easily. With a glare thrown at Lambo, I-Pin took a handful of ice-cream and hauled it in Lambo's direction who could only stare with wide eyes at the flying ice-cream.

But before Lambo could be hit, Iemitsu was suddenly in the way and hit instead. That was all thanks to Daemon hauling biscuit after biscuit at him and always hitting him. Giotto was howling with laughter when his father was hit while Nana was just watching all of his happening with a smile on her face. It was always getting more and funnier with each family get-together they had. But, this time, it was very different thanks to a certain little Fox-Girl who was now watching this all happening in interest. _`Ah! She is just so cute~!_´ Nana thought with a giggle.

"Do you yield?"

"Ha-hi! Never!" Haru yelled out after Daemon had targeted her and was ready to throw carrots at her.

"Fine, have it your way then!"

But, before Daemon could even think of throwing the carrots something wet and sticky hit her back which let her whirl around and come face to face with Dino. Dino stared with wide eyes at the person who had it with his ice-cream and potato mix and could only gulp. He was going to die. Giotto saw the predicament his brother was in, went to his aid and began to drag Daemon away.

"Come on, honey! L- let's get you cleaned up, yea?"

"I kill him! Let go of me!" a struggling Daemon snarled out and glared at Dino. "That bastard is going down!"

"_Gomen_!" Dino yelled out with a quivering voice.

"Oh yea, idiot-horse, you will be sorry when I am finished with you!" Daemon yelled at him.

"I already said I am sorry!" Dino cried out but it was lost on Daemon.

"I give y-," but Daemon had then vanished behind a door with Giotto when he dragged her inside.

Haru was staring at her husband who let himself fall on his butt and let out a shaky breath. It did not take long before Lambo busted out into laughter which did not take that long and everyone then laughed. Nana was shaking her head fondly at the picture in front of her and got ready to get the cleaning supplies which were already standing ready to be of use for them. It was already a little ritual for them all when it came to their get-togethers. Each and every time they would always get something dirty, be it with food or anything other than food that was hard to clean up.

"Ah, you guys look like you could use some help with cleaning, eh?" Luce said with a smile.

"Ah, that would be nice, _Oba-chan_!" Dino said with a smile while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, why is that you guys are clean?" Lambo suddenly said when she saw four certain person were indeed very clean.

"Because," Alaude said with a cold voice, "we weren't that stupid to '_fight_' with you."

"Hey, we are not stupid!" Dino whined out after he had successfully stood up.

Instead of answering, Alaude just looked in the direction of Lambo who had just tripped over an empty bucket with said bucket landing on her head. Haru was immediately by her daughter's side and helping her to get rid of the bucket and to stand up while I-Pin made sure that nothing was near Lambo, period. They did not want an accident like last time happening which involved a bucket, a sponge and a spoon which resulted in a destroyed wall in the end.

"Ah, stop it with the chit-chat! We need clean here if we want to have food at all to eat for today!" Haru suddenly said, having freed Lambo from the bucket.

"_Hai_," went a chorus around while Alaude stayed silent and Tsuna just watched on.

Tsuna had to admit it. Alaude's family was fun to be around with, if one overlooked their little flaws and the craziness that seemed to be in each and every one of them. She blinked a few times when Alaude took suddenly a hold of her hand dragged her away from the mess of the garden and lead her into another part of the garden, a clean part, and had to stifle a giggle when she heard Dino yell after them.

"H- Hey, Alaude, you can't just leave like that!"

"Yes, you are supposed to help here!" Haru added with a huff.

"I never said I would help," Alaude said in a monotone voice, trying to keep his cool. "In fact, only my parents said that they would help, I never said anything whatsoever to help you."

No one could say anything against this logic and could only stare how Alaude walked on with his Fox-Girl in tow. Yet, what else surprised them was that Alaude had talked with them more than two words or just a grunting noise. It was really surprising for them if you take in the fact that Alaude was really not a talker rather a man of actions which spoke volume for him. If you read it right with him always beating his opponents to near death or making you feel like some coward with just a glance. Lambo and Haru had wide eyes after they had heard Alaude talk this much while Iemitsu and Dino were gaping like fish out of water. Nana on the other hand was giggling and cooing at the picture that Alaude made with Tsuna and couldn't help but have this knowing glint in her eyes when she watched those two together.

Luce and Fon, even though they knew their son and how he was all the time, could not help but be quite shocked too about the fact that Alaude was talking so much. But, they had to admit it, it was a nice change to see that their son could indeed be social and talk like any normal person. They didn't really know how it came to be that Alaude was talking so much right now but, if they had to guess, they would say it was because of a certain Fox-Girl that had been dragged away from them.

"That is so unfair!" Lambo whined out suddenly, bringing them all back to reality.

"What is unfair?" Daemon asked, having calmed down and came back to help.

"I would like to know that too," a smug Giotto said.

Of course, he was smug he had after all managed to get Daemon to calm down and make her not go and kill his brother. Haru was about to answer her, yet she was beaten to it by a giddy Nana who had reappeared with the cleaning supplies and had a large smile on her face. How none of them had notice that she had been back since Alaude and Tsuna left was beyond her. But it did give her the chance to study the '_new_' Alaude.

"Alaude-_kun_ just went out on a date with Tsuna-_chan_!" Giotto's mother said happily which let many people choke or fall over.

"Wh- What?" Giotto stammered out.

"N- No way, this is Alaude we are talking here about!" Dino said with wide eyes.

"That bastard would never date anyone!" Daemon ended with a scoff.

Luce on the other hand was staring at Nana and smiled at her, like her friend she, too, had this knowing glint in her eyes. Said knowing glint set Fon off a bit which let him edge away from her. Was it just him, or was his wife suddenly sparkling and had flowers surrounding her? _`Nah, that can't be... something like this is impossible to happen, right?_´ Fon questioned himself only to pale suddenly, _`S- She can't be thinking about g- grandchildren, r- right?_´

"Ah, Daemon-_chan_, with love everything is possible~!" Luce suddenly said in a singing voice which began to scare everyone safe for Nana.

"Oh, does it mean what I think it means?" Nana asked with a giddy expression.

Smiling Luce nodded which lead to Nana letting out a squeal and everyone in the garden suddenly began to fear as to what those two mothers could be talking about. Yet, Fon was too busy about the thought of his wife planning to have grandchildren. Sure, he would have loved to have some, but this soon? Stealing a glance at his wife, he knew immediately that Luce would really love to have grandchildren now that she saw her chance to have some. Luce had already thought that she would never have any with the way Alaude behaved. But now that Tsuna had appeared in the picture that might change.

Iemitsu on the other hand was on the same wave as his wife and knew what all the squealing and smiles was about. So, he immediately rounded up on his boys with a glare. Said boys gulped and thought that something bad was about to happen only to be left speechless when they heard their father's words.

"So, when are we going to have grandkids?"

This little question let Haru and Daemon choked with the first blushing up a storm while the latter glared at her father-in-law. If looks could kill, Iemitsu would be dead by now. Giotto and Dino could only stare at their father and stuttered out their answer. Or what could be an answer, Iemitsu was not sure if it really was an answer.

"Wha... We.. uerhm..."

"Y- You s- see... we.. hern!"

But the two were rescued by a loud squeal from their aunt and mother who were jumping up and down giddily with their hands clasped together.

"Oh! They would be so cute if they really did have children!" Nana giggled out.

"I know, Nana-_chan_, with little ears and tail like their mother!" Luce said in a happy voice.

"Oh and with Alaude's looks!"

"And with Tsuna's personality!"

"_KAWAII_!" they squealed out.

All eyes were suddenly on Luce and Nana who seemed to be sparkling with flowers around them and edged away from them. Maybe, they could do the cleaning later? Of course, they could do it later! Their mother and aunt were scaring them right now and for their sake of sanity they should leave and maybe warn Alaude and his Pet?

...

Nah, it would be too much fun to watch how Nana and Luce played match-maker! They were sure that hilarity would ensue do to them. It was something they would not let pass up. It was getting quite dull around anyways and with Alaude and his Pet it was bound to get interesting from now on. Fon let out a sigh and shook his head at the thought of his giddy wife. This could only end in chaos, he was sure of it. He sweat dropped when he saw his brother join their wives in planning to get Alaude together with his Pet.

Of course, there were no problems with Pets and their Owners dating or having a child together. Yet, it was something that did not happen often and if it did happen. Well, let's just say that most Pets tend to get more protective of their young than normally. Then there was the courting matter which was even more complicated, something Fon did not want to think about. He glanced at his niece and I-Pin, smiling secretly to himself. Of course, then there were those two. He wondered when Dino and Haru would finally find about those two. Perhaps, he should tell the two...? But then again, it would be more fun when they found out about it on their own.

"Yes, that should work, Nana-_chan_!" Iemitsu's cry of joy reached them.

Alaude was in for hell now, they all were sure of it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Meanwhile with Tsuna and Alaude...<strong>_

Tsuna and Alaude suddenly felt a shiver go up their spines. Why were they getting the feeling as if the oncoming days would be very hectic and strange for them?

* * *

><p>CPRKM: Finished~ and I think it sucks...

Lilly: I agree with you!  
>Reborn: Why am I not in it yet?<br>CPR/KM: Because it is not your time yet!

Tsunaoyshi: Weren't you running form Daemon?  
>CPRKM: I lost him when I ran into our woods!

Alaude: _reads from paper_ Thank you for reading this chapter, please review and wait for chapter four which bring a little twist. And a special thanks to _Kichou_ and _Sweet18Candy_ for reviewing to each chapter so far. The upcoming _**Omake**_ is for you guys.

CPR/KM: Thanks Ally-_chan_~! Hope you two enjoy it~!

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

_**Wake up I**_

Alaude snapped his eyes open when he felt something snuggled up to him, yet he had to close his eyes again when the sun shone directly into them. Letting out a quiet hiss of pain because of that, he blinked a few times and felt his eyes water up. Having finally gained the ability to see again, he let his eyes wander to his left side where he felt a body press against him and blinked in confusion as to what he saw there. A certain Fox-Girl was snuggled up to him and seemed quite content with staying there. He felt his eye twitched and wondered when the girl had come into his room. It must have been after he went to sleep. But why did he not wake up from her coming in? Was he really that exhausted?

Slowly sitting up as to not disturb the girl and wake her up, he freed himself from her and decided to study her. Tsuna's hair was sprawled around her while her hands were in fists and gripping his sheets. Her whole body was relaxed and her face had this peaceful expression on it. She looked cute like that, he had to say that. Alaude let out a sigh and got off of the bed, remembering that he didn't really had the time to study Tsuna a bit more and had to go to his cousin's meeting today. Grumbling, he went about to change, yet our blond did not notice the waking of a certain Fox-Girl.

Said Fox-Girl let out a yawn and slowly stretched, blinking with her eyes a few times, her blurry vision settled on a half naked Alaude. She blushed a bright red and let out shriek and took a heavy book from the bedside table and aimed it at Alaude and then threw it.

"_HENTAI_!"

"Wh-!"

Before Alaude knew what was happening and having turned around at the sudden shriek, a book hit him scare in the face. But it did not stop there, a pillow followed suit as did a bottle of shampoo. He idly wondered where Tsuna got the bottle from before he was nearly knocked out when a sink was sent flying at him.

"OUT! GET OUT!"

Eyes widening slightly, Alaude decided that a retreat would be wise for now and ran. Never minding that it was _his_ room and that he was _not_ a pervert, but he had heard how women can get with a pervert around. If there was anything to go by with the stories had heard from his father and uncle.

"Don't let be like this every morning," muttered Alaude and rubbed the bump on his head where a second sink had hit him.


	5. Chapter 4 Family Business

CPR/KM: Time for you guys to find out their jobs~!  
>Alaude: ...<p>

Tsunayoshi: Huu?

Daemon: _Scythe ready to chop me_ Oh~ you damn Author~!  
>CPRKM: Aw, man _runs_ YOU KNOW THE DRILL, GUYS!

Lilly: ... 10€ Daemon gets her by the end of the chapter!  
>Tsunayoshi: 15€ she gets away and locks him away together with Giotto!<br>Alaude: 20€ in ten minutes

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Can anyone give it to me as a present? ... No? Shame...

**Summary:** Alaude has never fancied himself to buy a Pet, much less own one. Yet, here he was in front of a shop about to buy one. And that was all because his cousin thought it would be a great idea for him to own one. If only Alaude knew what trouble was ahead of him with buying one.

**Warnings:** AU, Het/Yaoi/Yuri, Shounen-ai/Shoujo-ai, Cross-dressing, Gender bender, Language, Smut, Lemons/Limes, Male-Pregnancy/Pregnancy, OOCness

**Pairings:** AlaudeFEM!Tsuna, JulieSuzuki, I-PinFEM!Lambo, RebornVerde, AsariG, GiottoFEM!Daemon, HaruDino, HanaKyoko, LuceFon

**Rating:** M

* * *

><p><strong>Pet Shop: Willkommen im Irrsinn!<strong>

_**Chapter 4 Family Business**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Time skip, Giotto's office<strong>_

Giotto was frustrated, simple as that. Since the little thieving act had been tried to do on them, they had found not any clues as to who could have done it and why. Heck, they didn't even know how many people had even tried to steal from them. It could have been only one person for all they knew. But Giotto doubted it. There was just no way, anyone could have made their way around their firewall from their business on their own. There had to be at last another person in on that little scheme. He let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed his temple. The little briefing he had with Alaude hadn't given him any clues either as to who could have done that. But they had gotten one clue out of their investigation when Giotto had re-read the reports with Alaude, Daemon and Dino at their meeting last week.

It was safe to say that he was very much surprised as to what it was that they had wanted from them. The information that had been tried to be taken from them was something about the underworld, or what most people would say that it was mafia related. How he had overseen that the first times when he had read the reports was beyond Giotto. But with Dino pointing out that it was not about any information or about any money or plans of them and their business, it had waken his curiosity. So it had not taken long for him to find in his reports just which data-banks had been tried to hack into. It was safe to say that he nearly burned his office down when he saw just what data was tried to be stolen from them.

It had taken him really long till he was calm again with lots of reassuring words from Dino that nothing was stolen from their data-banks and that everything was alright. Daemon had on the other hand _talked_ with Alaude in a civilian manner and thought of a way to get their little thieves in the act the next time they tried to steal from them. How those two had not killed each other while talking was a mystery to Giotto. Sighing, Giotto leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling with a frown. A big question was for him how they could get their thieves to try and hack into their data-base again. He was sure that they knew already that Giotto would be prepared this time around and try to catch them, or for any other attempts from them.

"How...?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Meanwhile with Dino...<strong>_

Dino sighed and stared at the house he was in front of now. What had he done in a past life to deserve such a mission? But most of all, why did he have to go? Why not Daemon? But then again, that question answered itself on its own. Letting out another sigh, Dino made his way swoly up to the door while thinking about the reason as to why he was sent there and not someone other. His brother's words still echoed in his ear and he couldn't help but do not like the idea. Of course, he knew that they could trust this man but he always had his own hidden agenda. He could still remember the last time they had asked for his help. It had nearly cost them all with their lives because that bastard wanted to try and experiment on '_it_' from them all. It was something that Giotto had not taken kindly to and he had shown it at that time.

Dino shifted from one foot to the other when he had reached the door of the house and rang the bell. He wanted to get this over and done with before he could get any ideas of running away. Not that Giotto would hold it against him; even he got the creeps when he was with this man. Waiting for the door to open, Dino decided to look around a bit and had to admit it. This time he had decided to settle down in a peaceful neighbourhood and did not draw any attention to him like the last time. Dino could still remember it when the police had come after this man. Thank _Kami-sama_ he was not caught but that was all thanks to his partner. _`Is he even home?_´ Dino asked himself when there was still no sign of the door being opened. He was really this close to leaving should the door did not open the next moment.

But sadly that was not the case because Dino could not even think about turning around did the door open. Dino smiled weakly at the man that had opened the door and gave a little wave of his hand to the man who just stared back at him. The man was wearing a black suit and had a fedora with an orange stripe around it adoring his black spiky head. Almond shaped eyes in the colour of onyx were starting down on him while a self explaining smirk played on pale lips. Dino tried his best to hold a shiver back but it was hard when you stood in front of this man. His posture of his body was always mocking you in a way, as were his eyes and smirk when he looked at you. Even this man's side burns were something that let you think that they were mocking you; it was something that Dino had hated about him.

"Hello, Reborn," Dino finally managed to say without letting his voice waver or shake. "I need to talk with you and Verde about something."

Reborn just raised a fine black eyebrow at Dino which let said person twitch, "And why do you need to talk with us, Dino?"

Gulping, Dino began to write his last will down mentally because he knew that what he was about to say next would let Reborn loose his cool. It was something that did not happen every day or at all. But when it did, you should better go in search of some shelter.

Taking a deep breath, Dino said the words that may lead to his death, "Someone tried to get information about '_it_'."

Without saying anything, Reborn had pulled Dino inside and dragged him into the living-room. If Dino did not know it any better than he would say that Reborn was very calm about it. But he knew Reborn so he knew that the man was very much pissed and ready to murder someone. He gulped and hoped that he would make it out of this house alive. _`Why me?_´ he whined out mentally while his inner _chibi_ ran in circles around and pulled its hair.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ At the same time with Daemon...<strong>_

Daemon cursed silently under her breath while staring down on the person she was supposed to keep tabs on. Giotto was really going to get it when she was home again. Not only was this a stupid mission that he had given to her. No, she also had to deal with stupid idiots always hitting on her and she was trying her best to not murder any of them. _`Giotto should be really thankful that I agreed to this!_´ she thought while glaring at a man that had tried to come on to her again. She smirked in satisfaction when the man turned immediately on his heels and walked away from her. Yes, she still had it in her. Turning her attention back to the man she was supposed to shadow, she let out a silent curse when she saw him gone. Damn it, this was not her day. Looking around the bar that she had followed the man in, she quickly spotted him again and let out a silent sigh of relief. Good, the man was still there. Making sure that no one was looking, Daemon let an indigo mist surround her body.

When the mist cleared it seemed as if she had vanished but that was not the fact. It was just that she was invisible to others, yet she was still there. A quite nifty trick that she loved to do and used on every occasion she can. She smirked; sometimes she loved it that she was such a special person.

"Now," she muttered to herself and narrowed her eyes when she saw him talking on a cell, "just what are you doing there?"

Without thinking a second time it over, she swiftly made her way over to the man and began to eavesdrop in on the conversation that she heard from him. A smile which spoke of many unholy things to come was on her lips and it made one shudder when they saw it. It was a shame that the man she was shadowing did not see it or else, he would have run for the hills by then. It was part of his own fault that this smile was there because he had just the information on him that she needed. And to think that this man would just say it aloud like this in such a place without checking that someone could be listening in on him. Tut, what a shame and an idiot too boot.

"Mhmm, what an idiot, you are," Daemon said with a chuckle and listened more.

A part of Daemon mused if this might be a trap because even she knew that not even a beginner would do such a mistake. But then again, why should she care? If it gave her the information she needed, to whom was she to complain then? It just made her job easier for her.

"_Nufufufu~_!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Time skip unknown amount of time, back in Giotto's office...<strong>_

Giotto was sitting behind his desk while his brother, wife and a few others were standing and sitting in front of him. He had to smile at the fact that Dino could assemble everyone that was needed for today and gave his brother a thankful smile. Dino just waved it off with a smile of his own and leaned back into the chair he was sitting in. Reborn was standing with his arms crossed next to Daemon with Verde next to him who seemed to be in deep thought. A tall man with the stature of a boxer and black hair that looked like freshly cut lawn was next to him and talking with a pink haired man. The pink haired man was scowling while throwing a glare at the man next to him who had this friendly smile always on his face. The only ones that seemed to be talking in the room were the pink haired man and the man with the lawn-hair but as soon as Giotto cleared his throat, they silenced themselves.

Giotto let his eyes wander around the room for a brief moment before he turned his whole attention to Verde. Verde was dressed in a science coat and had spiked black hair that a dark green tint to them. A pair of glasses was sitting on his nose and he had a clipboard in his hands and seemed to be scribbling down something on it, not noticing that Giotto was looking at him. After a few minutes of silence and still no reaction from Verde, Giotto cleared his throat.

"What is it?" Verde asked annoyed, not once looking up from his clipboard.

"_Oi_, pay attention when Giotto is talking with you!" hissed the pink haired man out while glaring at Verde.

"And why should I listen to someone with such a low IQ like you?" Verde threw back at the man, still not looking up.

"Who the hell are you calling an idiot, four eyes!" the man hissed with venom in his voice at Verde.

"_Maa, Maa_ calm down, G!" the man next to G said with his smile on his face.

"Shut up, Ugetsu!" G hissed out while turning his whole anger now on Ugetsu.

"Ahaha... don't be like that, G!"

"Shut up and stop that smiling of yours, Flute-nut!" G snarled out. "It sickens me to no end!"

Daemon twitched when she heard the two bickering and swiftly turned around and smacked the both of them upside the head.

"G, Asari, both of you kindly shut up!" she hissed at them.

"Why the hell should we listen to you, woman?" G asked with a sneer.

"Guys, calm down!" Asari tried again, still a smile on his face. "I don't think Giotto would like it if we blow his office up... again!"

At those words G and Daemon immediately stopped to try and kill each other off because they could remember quite well what happened the last time they had blown up the office. It was safe to say that Giotto had not been amused and that their pay checks had to suffer because of their stunt under this. Giotto gave Asari a grateful smile before turning a deadly one at Daemon and G. He may be friends with G and be married to Daemon but that did not give them the freedom to always destroy his property. Daemon scoffed before turning her head away while G only nodded when he saw the smile aimed at him. They both knew that it was never a wise idea to go against Giotto in any way nor that you should get him angry at you. Horrible things tend to happen to you then, something neither of them was very much fond of.

Reborn had watched this all happening with a smirk on his face and was very much disappointed when Giotto was not set off. Ah, it was something that he always found very amusing to watch. He glanced at Verde who had stopped his scribbling on his clipboard. He smirked when he saw the furrowed eyebrow of Verde and how his eye was lightly twitching. His smirk widened a bit and he couldn't help but feel amused at how his lover was slowly getting ticked off. But unfortunate for Reborn, Giotto had seen Verde's eye twitch and did not want to have to hear a rant about how they all were idiots and could not do anything right. It would be just too troublesome to deal with that too.

"Verde," Giotto said with a very calm tone. "Do you have it finished what I have asked of you?"

Now this caught everyone's attention in the room. What was Giotto talking about? As far as they knew Giotto had not told them anything about this something, whatever that may be, and Giotto always told them when he had something planned. G was scowling darkly at the glasses wearing scientist and seemed to try and glare a hole through his skull. Asari tried his best to calm G down who only seemed to glare harder when Asari tried. Daemon and Reborn just stared at Giotto and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is it that extreme thing you told me about?" said the man with the lawn hair.

Now that let everyone's head snapped in his direction save for Giotto and Verde.

"_Hai_, it is exactly that!" Giotto said with a smile.

"Why the hell does the boxer idiot know and I do not?" G asked irate with a glare now aimed at the 'boxer idiot'.

"What was that, Octopus-head?"

"You heard me, you boxing obsessed idiot!"

Giotto let out a sigh and tiredly rubbed his temple. He did not want another fight breaking out in his office again.

"G! Knuckle! That is enough!" he said with calm but deadly voice while staring the two mentioned down. "We have other problems as of now. And your fighting is not needed here!"

G and Knuckle stopped their bickering and turned to Giotto with sheepish smiles on their face, or scowls in G's case.

"Sorry Sawada/Giotto," they mumbled out.

Sighing, Giotto just gave them a look, "Now that this is over, Verde, explain it to them, if you would."

"Humph, of course, if you would explain it to them, then those oafs would not understand it," Verde said while his glasses let a glint come from them.

All eyes were staring at him warily and wondered how Verde was able to pull such a feat off. But they shrugged to that, not trying to think of it more. This was Verde they were talking about. The genius scientist that knew to everything a solution even if he was slightly crazy and had a nag to overdo things and cause them problems while doing so. This was just one of his quirks and it was the easiest and best for their health to just ignore it and not think of him like he was some creep.

"So, what is that all about?" G finally asked while lighting a cigarette.

"This is about the attempt thievery three weeks ago," Giotto said in a serious voice. "As you know we had problems tracking down as to who tried to steal the files. That is why I have given Verde a task to think something to lure our thieves out and catch them in the act."

All was silent and everyone's attention was wavering between Verde and Giotto. Reborn was a bit surprised at hearing such news because this was new to him. He frowned; he could not remember seeing Verde fret about anything or the fact with the thievery attempt. Dino blinked and could already feel a headache coming. He was so not going to understand anything that would be soon to be talked here about. Sure, he could understand many things, yet when it came from Verde. It was all just some gibberish to him. Maybe it had something to do with the way Verde explained the things? Dino wasn't so sure about it. At least he had Giotto to always fall back on and explain it to him again.

"And what is that extreme task?" Knuckle asked Giotto.

"Let him explain it to you guys, I am sure he can say it better than myself," Giotto said with a smile.

Uneasiness went around the room. When Verde explained things it tends to get complicated and leave your brain in a puddle. Not that anyone was safe from that. It seemed like Verde was drawing some kind of sadistic glee in seeing them all suffer under his explanation which always gave them headaches. Maybe that man was too long around Reborn? Reborn on the other hand chuckled; he had already a good guess why all the faces in the room suddenly had this sour look to them. They did not look forward to hear Verde talk again and explain something to them. He could remember the last time Verde had done that. It was safe to say that many were left with headaches and no one had understood anything because in the middle of the explanation Verde had began to insult their intelligent.

Verde just looked at them all with distaste before he cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention. Daemon and G both scowled at Verde when the man had this strange glint in his eyes. He would be insulting their intelligent again, no doubt about it. Asari and Dino both just smiled well heartedly and silently hoped that this '_briefing_' would not end like the last one. And Knuckle just started confused on, not even trying to act as if he knew what Verde was to talk about.

Smirking, Verde opened his mouth and began to talk, "As you oafs know already, someone tried to steal the files about you guys and luckily enough did not get any information. Now this is very bad for them and good for us, yet it is not."

Knuckle had crossed his arms and nodded in understanding while Asari had begun to frown at the words spoken while G openly scowled. Giotto, Daemon and Reborn just stared at Verde willing him to continue while Dino was already thinking hard about those words, already guessing what was coming next.

"Not only did we not caught anything from our thieves but they got away too, leaving not even one sign or hint back of them," Verde paused there and stared at them all. "This means that the next time they try to steal from us they will be more careful and know that we know that they will try to gain those files again. That is something that we cannot let happen!"

"We get that already, come to the point!" G nearly shouted out, getting impatient with all of Verde's talk.

"Be silent, you idiot, you need to know all the facts before I tell you about idea! I highly doubt that someone with your incompetence would understand what I am saying!"

"What was that, four eyes?" G snarled out.

"_Maa, Maa_ calm down, G!" Asari said while draping an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't touch me like that, Flute-nut!"

"Ah, but G~," whined Asari, "but you liked it when I-!"

A fist made itself home in Asari's face and G blushed ten shades of red. Giotto stared at them in amusement first while shaking his head at them. Some things may never change, huh? Reborn only smirked at that picture while having suddenly a green gun in his hands. Without even looking at them, he fired his gun, missing G and Asari. Their bickering immediately stopped and Giotto sighed again.

"You are going to pay for that wall, Reborn." he said in a stern voice.

"Hn~!" a kitty-smirk was his answer.

"Please continue, Verde!" Giotto could already feel a headache coming.

"As I was saying before some ape decided to interrupt me," G threw a 'hey' at Verde before Asari held his mouth closed, nodding at Verde to continue. "This puts us in a big dilemma. Not only don't we have any clues as to who it was that hacked into your data-base and what for they would need the files of each and every one of us. We cannot let them succeed in another attempt, should they try again. Something that we have to stop, that is why Giotto and I have come up with the perfect plan to catch our little thieves in the act."

Somehow the smirk that was suddenly on Verde's face was very unholy and spoke of forbidden things, much like the ones that Reborn always had on his lips playing. They were sure about it now; Verde was too much around Reborn.

"And yes, they will try again to get those files. That is why we will..." and Verde began to drone on and on about the plan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Meanwhile, in another part of Namimori...<strong>_

A man with white and wild hair was sitting in a chair. A smile was playing on pinks lips while the eyes were closed and a purple marking was under his left eye. The man wore a white suit which let him look very good and appealing. It brought his very well build body out. The man was not hulky by any means yet he had muscles which did not let him look threatening. He looked like he could not hurt a fly, yet the people that knew him very well knew that this was not true. The male had his chair turned around so he was facing one of his windows and looking out of it. His smile suddenly turned into a devilish smirk while an eerie chuckle left his lips. His eyes slowly opened to show purple orbs that glinted with amusement which did not match his smirk or his chuckle.

He looked at the busy street below his window and could not help but be amused at what he saw. Walking on the streets were humans and Pets alike, side by side and seemed to be so carefree. They did not seem to worry about anything and did not notice the dangers that were around them. _`What pitiful creatures_,´ the man thought while eating a marshmallow. But it did not surprise him that none of them notice the danger around them. They were just humans after all. In the end, it would make everything so much easier for him when he had gotten enough power. A chuckle left his lips again but he had to patient. He could not speed anything up, or else, his plan might backfire at him. That was something he did not need. Turning his chair back to his desk, the man grabbed for his phone.

"Can I help you, Sir?" a female voice asked him as soon as he had the receiver at his ear.

"Why yes, indeed you can, my dear," his eyes closed again, hiding his shining purple orbs and a smile was on his face, not that the woman could see it. "I need for you to call Sho-_chan_ for me~! And do it now, I have something urgent to talk with him about!"

"O- Of c- course, B- Byakuran-_sama_," the woman stuttered our nervously which made Byakuran smile all the more. "I- I shall d- do it now."

"Good!" he chirped out and then hung up, not waiting for an answer.

Leaning back into his chair, Byakuran let his laughter bubble out of him. He did not notice how the time flew by while he was busy laughing. But a knock on the door brought him back to reality. Straightening out in his chair and lacing his fingers together, Byakuran let his chin rest on them. A smile was on his lips yet again while his eyes were closed.

"Come on in, Sho-_chan_~!" he nearly sang out.

When the door opened, a male with short red and curly hair walked in. A pair of glasses sat atop his nose. He was tall and looked a bit willowy, yet his figure was more like a athletic runners. He was trembling a bit and seemed very nervous about something. He had a notebook clutched to his chest and his dark brown eyes darted around the room a bit before settling at the man that sat behind the desk. He seemed to hunch a bit but immediately straightened out but he was still trembling slightly.

"Y- You c- called, Byakuran-_san_?" the male asked with a nervous voice.

"Oh yes, I did, Sho-_chan_!" came the happy reply. "I have something very important to discuss with you~!"

'Sho-_chan_' swallowed at the happy voice that was used and nearly fell on his bum when the eyes suddenly snapped opened and peered into his own eyes. It made him freeze up and feel like he was some pray for a predator that was ready to pounce and kill said prey. Why was he suddenly getting the feeling as if this was not going to be a friendly chat?

"Say, Sho-_chan_," Byakuran began only to stop to eat a marshmallow. "Have you ever heard of the _Tri-Ni-Sette_?"

'Sho-_chan_' swallowed before he opened his mouth to reply. The stare that Byakuran gave him was unnerving him and did not help him ease his nervousness.

"_H- Hai_..."

"Then, I have a mission for you~!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Time skip, later that very same night, an empty office...<strong>_

In a dark office a computer screen suddenly flickered to life. One might not find this strange, yet it was because there was no one in the office who could have possible turned the computer on. So, why was the screen on then? It was then that on the screen something happened. A file was opened which was under heavy locks and under many passwords secured, something that should not be easily broken. Yet, here it happened. The file that was opened was labelled '_Tri-Ni-Sette_'.

"Got you!" a voice suddenly rang out in the office. "Now let's see, who our little thief is, eh?"

A chuckled left the figures mouth before said figure emerged from the shadows to show that it was Verde in all his glory. His glasses glinted and then mirrored what was shown on the screen of the computer. Now it was time to get their little thief. Smirking, he went to do this work and make sure that their secrets would just stay that. Secret and no one shall ever find out about them.

* * *

><p>CPRKM: W00T!

Tsunayoshi: ... This was good...

Alaude: Hn...

Reborn: Finally I am in!

Lilly: Weren't you running from Daemon?  
>CPRKM: I locked him in a room with Giotto~!  
>Lilly: I see...<p>

Tsunayoshi: And here is an omake, please enjoy!

Reborn: By the way, Tsuna won the bet!  
>Tsunayoshi: <em>smiles, counts his money<em>

Lilly, Alaude: Tch!

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

_**Starting of a Vendetta**_

Alaude was sitting on the couch of his aunt while his cousins, Giotto and Dino, were sitting on either a chair or the floor. Daemon, Giotto's girlfriend, was sitting next to Giotto and looking around the living-room. He twitched when he saw how that girl opened her mouth and said the words that would make her regret meeting him.

"What is with the blond emo?" Daemon asked in an innocent tone which Alaude did not believe one bit.

Dino choked on his own saliva and fell from his seat on the chair and stared with wide eyes at Daemon while Giotto didn't know what to say or to think. He glanced at his cousin and could already see the murderous aura surrounding him.

"What did you just call me, eggplant-head?" Alaude asked in a dangerous calm voice.

Daemon's eyebrow twitched, "What did you call me, emo-boy?"

"You heard me, pineapple-head!" Alaude hissed back.

"Why don't you go somewhere other to be an emo, Blondie?" Daemon snarled right back.

"Go to hell, melon-head!"

Giotto and Dino could only stare helplessly on as Daemon and Alaude traded insult after insult which mostly had to do with emo and fruits. It was only after five minutes of verbal sparring that the first furniture was sent flying and from there on it went downhill.

"_M- Matte_!"

"Wait, Alaude! No, not the table!" Giotto said while pulling on his blond hair.

_**CRASH**_

"Oh god that was the window!" Dino shrieked out. "How do we explain this to _Kaa-san_?"

"I have n-," but Giotto never got to finish.

"Here you idiot bird-boy!" Daemon sneered and threw a vase at Alaude.

"Silence you idiot melon-woman!" a couch was thrown.

_**CRASH**_

"There went our door..."

"_Un_... we are dead when _Kaa-san_ gets home," Giotto said solemnly.

"Amen!" Dino said with a nod.

"DIE BIRD-MOLESTER/ FRUIT-IDIOT!" Alaude and Daemon chorused.


	6. Chapter 5 A Date with Family

CPR/KM: Teehee~! Chapter five and yes, this has Alaude and Tsuna in it again!  
>Luce: Yes! Grandchildren here I come~!<br>Fon: _smiles_

Lilly: ... Where are...?  
>CPRKM: Locked away, they threaten me with bodily harm, so till they have calmed down. I will invite others here!  
>Lilly: I see...<p>

G: Woman, why am I here?  
>CPRKM: 'Cause I wanted to see something pink~!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Can anyone give it to me as a present? ... No? Shame...

**Summary:** Alaude has never fancied himself to buy a Pet, much less own one. Yet, here he was in front of a shop about to buy one. And that was all because his cousin thought it would be a great idea for him to own one. If only Alaude knew what trouble was ahead of him with buying one.

**Warnings:** AU, Het/Yaoi/Yuri, Shounen-ai/Shoujo-ai, Cross-dressing, Gender bender, Language, Smut, Lemons/Limes, Male-Pregnancy/Pregnancy, OOCness

**Pairings:** AlaudeFEM!Tsuna, JulieSuzuki, I-PinFEM!Lambo, RebornVerde, AsariG, GiottoFEM!Daemon, HaruDino, HanaKyoko, LuceFon

**Rating:** M

* * *

><p><strong>Pet Shop: Willkommen im Irrsinn!<strong>

_**Chapter 5 A Date (with Family)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Some Café...<strong>_

Alaude was sitting outside a café with Tsuna just seated in front of him. It was still a mystery to him as to why he was having a date with his own Pet. Sighing; he watched how Tsuna was eating a piece of chocolate cake with some cream and nearly smiled at how adorable it looked when Tsuna ate. Her tail would wag behind her while her ears twitched, sending a gentle ringing tone out. He was nursing on his own coffee and did not really want to eat any sweets. He didn't really see the use in eating sweets of any kind. It was just giving you bad teeth and you had to see the dentist after it all. But when he saw the way Tsuna seemed to draw pleasure from eating those he could understand it a bit. Even if it was just a little bit.

Tsuna on the other hand was oblivious as to what Alaude was thinking about. Her piece of chocolate cake was more important to her now. It was her first time eating something that was so sweet and smelled good. Back in the Pet Shop, she and the others had never been allowed to eat such things. But now she could eat them and how she loved this chocolate already. It was bitter tasting yet had this sweet taste to it too. It was a strange combination for her but she liked it. And the cream was adding to that delicious aroma. She could feel how her ears twitched and her tail wagged with pleasure of eating the sweets. She really had found a liking to it and could not get enough of it.

While Tsuna was busy with her piece of cake, Alaude was glancing around the café they were in. He was getting the feeling as if they were being watched. But why would someone watch them? As far as he knew no one knew that he was here on a _date_ with his own pet, safe for himself, Tsuna and his mother who had talked it into him to take Tsuna on this date. Come to think of it, his mother had been suspicious giddy about him taking Tsuna on this date and she had this strange glint in her eyes. And had there been sparkling coming from her and flowers too. He frowned, no that could not be, could it? That was impossible to do, right? Right, of course that was. _`But if it really is. Then why did I saw this strange glint in mother's eyes?_´ Alaude mused to himself.

The only time he had seen his mother so happy and all sparkly was when his father had done something nice for her or when there was talk about grandchildren. Alaude blanched suddenly when he thought about that cursed word. No, that was impossible. His mother could not be thinking about him giving her grandchildren right? He couldn't stand little children. They were always so loud and asked always for something. And no one could tell him any different that not all children were like this. He had seen how Lambo had been after she had been adopted by Haru and Dino. She was very loud and had demanded so many things from them. Dino and Haru had spoiled girl rotten and that was that. Maybe it had come from there his dislike for children?

Alaude didn't really care at the moment because he was busy in trying to find the one that was spying on them. Tsuna had noticed how her Owner had begun to look around the café as if he was searching for something or someone. She tilted her head to side and while letting the fork lying on her plate motionless. She furrowed a brow and tried to listen for something but she could only hear the chatter of the other people in the café which made her ears twitch. She pouted when she could not hear anything unusual and crossed her arms under her chest which only let her look cuter than she already was. Alaude raised a brow at what Tsuna was doing and found it amusing at how frustrated she looked.

"_Mou_... the people are all too loud!" she whined while her ears twitched again.

"Is that so?" Alaude asked with a smirk hidden behind his cup of coffee.

"Yes!" Tsuna nodded to bring her point across.

"Mhm, maybe we should leave then, yes?"

"_Un_!" a smile was in Tsuna's face when she answered him. "Can we go to the park?"

Alaude just nodded and couldn't help but think that she was even cuter when she was smiling like that and when her tail wagged behind her like it was right now.

"Can we go now?" Tsuna asked excitedly, nearly jumping from her seat.

"Don't you need to finish your cake? And I still have my coffee," Alaude said with a straight face, but his eyes had this glint in them.

"I am finished, see?" Tsuna pointed to her empty plate. "Can we go? Coffee is not as important as the park!"

Alaude just blinked at her reasoning and shook his head. That was a totally new side to Tsuna. It seemed that the sugar had hyped her up from her usual timid and shy persona. But he couldn't say that he did not find it amusing. It was very much so.

"No, first my coffee and then the park," Alaude said in a tone that told Tsuna that he meant it.

"Fine!"

Tsuna pouted and huffed, her tail swishing behind her now and her ears flat on her skull, showing that she was not happy with what Alaude said. Alaude only found this more amusing and shook his head, drinking his coffee and taking his sweet time with it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Meanwhile in another part of the café...<strong>_

Daemon and Giotto were on look out for Alaude's first date with his Pet. Now that they thought about it, this was Alaude's first date ever. Giotto was sitting with his back turned to the two while Daemon had a good look at them and smirked. Why was it that Giotto did not like this smirk? Sighing, he decided that he would rather not think about it right now and focused more on the task at hand. Luce had asked him and Daemon nicely to go and shadow Alaude and Tsuna on this first date and to make sure that nothing went wrong. Luce did want to have grandchildren after all and Alaude was not supposed to mess this all up. Because, let's face it, Luce and just about everyone in their family knew that Alaude would screw this up somehow. Be it intentional or not, he would always find a way for something like that to happen

Alaude had already managed to pull such stunts off even before he had even met the one person his mother had tried to get him to date. It was a mystery to Luce how Alaude had pulled it off but he had. Alaude would have even gone so far as to not show up to those dates too. So, she had given up of ever having a grandchild or grandchildren with the way Alaude behaved. Shaking his head, Giotto focused again on the here and now again. This was very important right now and Luce would have his head if he screwed this up. _`At least I got Dino and G on the case of your little thieves while I play baby-sitter here_,´ he thought sulkily.

He looked at Daemon and sweat dropped when he saw how happy she seemed to be with '_shadowing_' Alaude and Tsuna. His wife was strange sometimes, very much so. Daemon on the other hand was having the time of her life, okay maybe not. But it was close enough for that. Alaude seemed to behave normal and show some manners even towards Tsuna. It was so much different from the Alaude she knew when he was just with his family. She raised a brow when she saw the faintest of smiles on Alaude's face and nearly fell over at how his eyes suddenly had this strange glint in them. Was that really the Alaude that she and the others knew? It was just impossible for Alaude to show any signs of smile or that his eyes have any glint in them if he was not fighting.

So, that led for her to believe that this could only be an imposter. But that was ridiculous because no one could ever hope to get Alaude right down to be his imposter. And even if it was, Tsuna would not be sitting with that supposed imposter because a Pet would never leave their Owner's side once they knew them better or something like that. Daemon had never really listened to such nonsense when Dino talked about it. Giotto raised a brow when he saw Daemon stare disbelievingly at something and could only assume that it had to do with Alaude.

"What is it?" Giotto asked her while taking a sip of his coffee.

"... I didn't know Alaude could be happy without fighting anyone," Daemon seemed to say as if she was in a daze.

Giotto nearly choked on his coffee, "W- What?"

"You heard right, he is even smiling!"

Giotto stared at Daemon as if she had grown a second head. Said person only stared back at him as if he seemed to challenge her on her words.

"If you don't believe me," a smirk was making its way onto her face which did not bode well for Giotto. "Then turn around and take a look~!"

"I am not that stupid to turn around and look at them, you know," Giotto said dryly to her. "I rather value my life and would like to live for another few years and not be murdered by my cousin, thank you very much."

"_Nufufufu~_ I could try, couldn't I~?" Daemon asked with a smirk.

The dead panning look that Giotto gave her made Daemon pout. Giotto sighed and gave Daemon a small smile, hoping that she would forgive him. And it seemed to work because Daemon shook her head at him before taking his hand giving it a soft squeeze and then looking away, a blush on her cheeks. Ah, Daemon was just so cute when it came to showing her feelings openly like this. _`So different from her normal self_,´ Giotto thought fondly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ With Dino and G in front of a building...<strong>_

Dino and G stared at the white, tall building in front of them in disbelieve. Why would someone like him need to steal information about them? Did that man have not enough power already? Why would he need information about them? You might be wondering why Dino and G were staring at the building like that. It was quite simple because this building belonged to none other than Byakuran and his business which was very well known throughout the underworld.

"I always knew that his bastard is not to trust," hissed G under his breath.

"I agree with you," Dino muttered while typing something on his cell. "Giotto will not be happy about this when he hears about it."

G scoffed, "This is the last of our problems. What more important is right now, would be the fact what Byakuran wants with the information about us."

"I have no idea but," Dino's expression seemed to darken, "it cannot be anything good."

Nodding, G lit a cigarette and took a puff of it and frowned. Dino noticed his companions frown and wondered what the pink haired man could be thinking about. G was muttering under his breath about marshmallow and power obsessed white haired idiots. It just didn't make any sense to him as to why Byakuran would need any information about them. It was only good that the file and the information that they had let them steal was false and was made out of nonsense. Something that Byakuran should have noticed by now. Dino ran a shiver down his spine when he saw the sudden smirk on G's face and could not help but wonder why that man was so happy about this all.

"Do I even want to know why you are smiling like this?" Dino asked warily.

"Tch, that depends," G said before turning on his heel walking back to the car.

"E- Eh?"

"Just follow me back to the base, we have to write this stupid report now," G barked at Dino when said person had not moved to follow him.

"Oh yea, I totally forgot about that!" Dino said with s sheepish smile and walked to the car.

"Hn, only you would," muttered G while taking his seat behind the wheel.

When Dino was in the car, G immediately speed off which made Dino hold onto his seat and let out a startled yelp. _`Please let me live through this car ride!_´ Dino's inner _chibi_ seemed to beg to _Kami-sama_ while tears were running down his cheeks. To make a long story short, G was a horrible driver and everyone knew that. So they all made always sure that G never drove a car and so far it had worked. But what surprised most was that G had even passed to get his driving licence which should not have been possible when you think about the way he drives.

"OH _KAMI-SAMA_, G, WATCH OUT FOR THAT OLD LADY!" Dino yelled when he saw the old lady in the middle of the street.

"Hn."

"GAAAAAAAAHH!"

Dino closed his eyes when G seemed to speed up and prayed to any higher being that the old lady and he would live through this horrid car ride. G on the other hand did not understand why Dino was such a nervous wreck and screaming his head off. He was driving normally and had yet to hit something. If you asked him about his driving style, G would tell you that it was perfectly normal and that nothing was wrong with it. While other persons, mainly his friends and family, would say that someone should never let him drive and take his licence away. But that had yet happen and it surprised many at how the police had yet to catch G in his driving style or see how he drives. How the police cannot get wind of this was beyond them all.

"G! THE TRAFFIC LIGHT IS RED! RED! NOT GREEN!"

"Tch!"

"OH _KAMI-SAMA_ WE ARE GOING TO DIE!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ In the park with Alaude and Tsuna...<strong>_

Tsuna was staring out at the lake that was in the park and giggled when she saw a few ducks running after a crow. It was such an unusual sight and looked retarded to her. Alaude was sitting on a bench under a tree and watching Tsuna. Said person had given up with her watching and was now chasing a few ducks around with her tail wagging a bit behind her and her ears standing at attention. A very small and not so easy to notice smile made its way up on his face and his eyes seemed to light up at the sight of Tsuna chasing ducks. It looked adorable when she did that and he smirked when he saw how Tsuna nearly fell into the lake. Her ears and tail dropped when the ducks had escaped onto the lake and she seemed to pout. Letting a chuckle escape his lips, he made his way over to Tsuna.

Tsuna was glaring at the ducks that had escaped onto the lake and thus ending her fun with chasing them. But it looked more like she was pouting to one when they looked at her. Her ears twitched when she heard how someone was walking over to her and she sniffed the air. Her ears immediately perked up when she recognized the scent and her tail wagged happily behind her. When she heard a chuckle, Tsuna flushed a nice shade of red. Why was it that her Owner could make her so easily flustered? It was just so unfair to her.

"What are you pouting about?" Alaude asked while coming to a stop next to her.

"Nothing," she pouted even more and turned her blushing face away.

"This doesn't look like nothing to me," Alaude said with a smirk and couldn't help but feel smug that Tsuna's flush was getting redder by the second.

"_Mou_, Alaude-_sama_ is being mean!" Tsuna said childishly.

Alaude rolled his eyes at the tone that Tsuna used on him but did not say anything other. He instead just watched Tsuna pout and could not help but let his eyes be drawn to Tsuna's lips that seemed to be so kissable now. He twitched at his own thought about kissing Tsuna. His inner _chibi_ was shaking his head furiously and seemed to scowl darkly at that thought. Why the hell would he want to kiss Tsuna? It is not that he liked her in any way possible. Sure, he tolerated her and let her sleep in his bed when she sneaked into his room at night. But that did not mean that he liked her, right? Of course not, that was just impossible for him, he liked no one and that had always been like that. Tsuna had turned her attention back to Alaude while he was deep in thought and flicked one of her ears, letting a gentle ring go around again.

But it seemed that this did not catch Alaude's attention like it always did when she did that. She frowned and tilted her head to the side and was asking herself why her Owner was in such deep thoughts. Or better yet, what was he thinking about that let him think so hard? It waked Tsuna's curiosity and when that happens no one was safe from her till Tsuna was satisfied with the answer. It was something that had annoyed her friends to no end when they all had been still together in the Pet Shop. They even had found a way to keep Tsuna busy when her curiosity was awake but now, they were not around that meant that Alaude was on his own this time.

"Alaude-_sama_...?" Tsuna tried but did not get an answer.

She smiled at this. It was perfect for her that Alaude was out of it for now that meant she could do what she had always wanted to do to him. _`Teehee~... let's see... here is enough space for that..._,´ Tsuna thought to herself while looking around. And it was true. The park seemed to be empty safe for the two of them which made it all the better for Tsuna. It only meant for her that no one could stop her for what she was about to do. A mischievous glint entered her eyes and with silent giggle she took a few steps behind Alaude, making sure he would notice that she had gone missing for the time being. When she was sure that he had not, she hurried behind him a good running distance. Her ears twitched one more time before she took off running at Alaude. Again a gentle ring echoed around the empty park which would be the only warning Alaude would get. But it seemed that he did not notice it which was bad for him and good for Tsuna.

Alaude on the other hand did not seem to notice that Tsuna was not as side anymore nor did he seem to notice the fact that she was now running at him. He was so deep in his thoughts about said person and what he was feeling for her that it was too late for him when it happened. He could only feel how something, or better said someone, was jumping on him from behind that it took him by surprise. He lost his balance when he felt how much forced was used for this jump and landed in the lake with them.

_**SPLASH**_

Alaude and his attacker, who he had already a good idea who it was, were now in the lake and soaked through the bone. Alaude just stared at Tsuna who was sitting on his stomach with a smile on her face and was looking down him. When the two had fallen, Alaude had managed it to turn around in the fall and land on his back which let Tsuna land sitting on his stomach. Now, there were a few problems with that. For one, Tsuna was straddling him and it let Alaude have _certain_ thoughts he should not be having. And for two, his eyes were always trailing down from Tsuna face down to her body where her clothes clung tightly to her and were showing her figure better. Now by all means Alaude was not a pervert and he would never be one but even he had to admit that Tsuna was something else to him.

Alaude hadn't really wanted to think of Tsuna in such a way because he had just bought her for the sole reason because of Dino. And to make Daemon angry with showing her that he had the money to buy her. But after having spent so much time with her, he wasn't so sure anymore about his reasoning. Hell, the Fox-Girl was laughing and happy while she was around him. It was strange for him because even he knew his reputation in whole Namimori. He knew how the people feared him and how they talked about him being a sadistic, cruel and emotionless bastard. It was something he could careless about, yet here was someone other than his family that was not afraid of him, even when she had been told about him being so cold to others. She had just laughed at their waiter and smiled at him.

At that time it had made Alaude feel warm, even if it is was just for a short moment. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Tsuna had poked his nose and stared at him with worrying eyes. Instead of giving her an answer, Alaude just sat up in the water which let Tsuna slip into his lap who let out a startled yelp. Tsuna blushed a pretty red when she found herself suddenly in Alaude's lap and tried her best to not look at her Owner anymore. Alaude smirked when he saw Tsuna blush and wrapped his arms around his Pet. _`Now let's see what I can do with this_,´ he mused to himself and noted how Tsuna shivered and leaned into him when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you cold?" he asked her with a soft voice and looked down on Tsuna.

Tsuna only nodded and shivered some more. The water was really cold which she had failed to notice at first and Alaude seemed to be so warm, so she leaned into him for the warmth. She let out a sigh of content when she felt that he was indeed warm and snuggled a bit into him. Alaude just raised a brow at this but shrugged it off. Making sure to not disturb Tsuna in any way, he stood up and congratulated himself that he did not fall over with her and slowly made his way out of the lake. Tsuna had wrapped her legs around Alaude's waist the moment she felt that nothing was giving them a hold anymore. She blushed a cherry red again and burrowed her head into the chest in front of her. This was so embarrassing for her.

Alaude on the other hand blinked at what Tsuna had done and tried his best to not think about it for the moment. He just adjusted his grip on her and then made his way out of the park. He didn't really want to stick around and wait for either of them to dry and then catch a cold. He didn't really fancy the thought of either of them getting sick.

"Are you okay there?" he asked while walking.

"_U- Un_, I- I a- am," Tsuna stuttered into chest.

"Is that so?"

Tsuna just nodded this time, not trusting her voice not to break or that she would be saying something embarrassing. Tsuna, unlike Alaude, knew from the very beginning that she had liked Alaude. It was not only because he had bought her but because he was nice to her and he let her do as she wished. It was something that she had not been able to do in the Pet Shop and because only Fuuta had been the other one who was nice to her. The other ones that had thought about buying her had always had second thoughts about it. Sure, they had been nice at first when they wanted her but the moment they had heard how much she had cost, it was another matter then. It was to be expected, she was of royal breed and even humans could turn nasty when it came to money. She did not hold it against them; it was just in their nature.

But now, here she was with Alaude and he was nice to her even when he had heard how much he had to pay for her. She had been happy when it had happened. Now, that likeness that she had hold for him had turned into something other. Sure, Tsuna knew that it was just a short notice for someone to fall in love in such a short time. Tsuna couldn't help herself. It was just like that but Tsuna doubted that Alaude felt anything for her at all. Yes, she had noticed how he would look sometimes at her but she had always thought that it was just her imagination playing with her or her wishful thinking. But now, they way Alaude was holding her and did not seem to mind that she clung to him. It gave her some hope.

Alaude started at the silent Fox-Girl in his arms who had wrapped her tail around herself and was muttering in his chest. What it was he had no idea but he doubted he would like to know what it was. Or maybe, he did want to know? This day had been so confusing for him already. Not only had he realized that he actually did like the Tsuna more than he really should, or what he believed he should. But there was also the fact about Tsuna liking him back too. Did she like him or not? He sighed to himself. It was his own fault if he noticed her liking him or not. He is after all crippled when it came to social skills. _`This is going to be hard to figure out, I just know it_,´ his inner _chibi_ grumbled out. He was really the only one to blame his social skills on that one.

"Tsuna, you have to let go off me now, we are at the car," Alaude told the bundle in his arms as he reached his car.

"Don' wanna!" Tsuna mumbled into his chest and clung tighter to him.

"You have to, or we can't go home and then we stay here and catch a cold," Alaude told her with a sigh. "Do you want that?"

Tsuna shook her head and mumbled into his chest, "No..."

"Then let go and we can go home, there you cling to me again," he told her with an amused tone.

Blushing, Tsuna unwrapped her legs from Alaude's waist and made sure that her feet touched the ground first. Making sure that she was standing steady, she didn't really want to fall on her bum for that. Tsuna pouted when Alaude let go of her too and moved away to open the car. There went her warmth. Alaude let out an amused chuckled when he saw the face Tsuna made for letting go and couldn't help but pet her once on the head before opening the car and taking a seat in it. Huffing, Tsuna followed Alaude's example and took a seat too, shivering when she noticed how the wind cooled her clothes down more. Inside the car, she wrapped her arms and tail tightly around her body to get at least some warmth for herself.

As soon as Tsuna was in the car and had buckled herself, Alaude started his car and made his way home. Tsuna let out a squeak when the car suddenly started and looked around to see what the sound made. But she then blushed when she noticed that it was the car and that she should have gotten used to that one already. She blushed a darker red when Alaude's chuckle reached her ears and pouted. What was it today with Alaude that made him chuckle so much? He was in a really good mood today and Tsuna wanted to know why. But first off, she wanted to be home and in dry clothes.

"Meanie!"

"Hn."

To that Tsuna had had nothing to say and just pouted more which only let Alaude smirk more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ With Daemon and Giotto...<strong>_

Daemon and Giotto had watched Tsuna and Alaude in the park and were surprised when they saw what happened there. That was a first for them to see Alaude not trying to murder someone for trying something like this to him. Or that someone had even succeeded in it.

"Did that really happen, Giotto?" Daemon asked after the two had left.

"I think it did," Giotto murmured and stared at Daemon.

"At least we can tell Luce now that there certainly will be grandchildren for her," Daemon said dryly.

"How can you be so sure about that one already?" Giotto asked Daemon who had now taken a seat on his lap.

"Because I am a woman and as such have the power to see something like that!" she said with a smug voice.

"Really?" he asked while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yes, really and it was written over both of their faces if you didn't notice," she said in a matter of fact tone.

Shaking his head, Giotto decided to not answer to that one. He didn't really was in the mood for a discussion right now and just wanted to spent the last few hours of this day with his wife in peace and quiet. Something which he would not get as soon as he was back at home where he knew Dino and G's report waited for him on his desk already.

"Fancy a dinner with me?" he asked her instead.

"You really have to ask?" was the only answer he got.

* * *

><p>CPRKM: That was one deep chapter...

Lilly: I noticed...

G: Why was it like that?  
>CPRKM: I wanted to get the AlaudeTsuna romance started~!

Lilly: Well, you certainly managed that one already...  
>Luce: <em>sparkles and flowers around her<em> I am going to have grandchildren! YES!

Fon: _sweat drops_ Ah... I do think that this is still a few chapters away...

CPR/KM: Ah, let her be happy~! And thanks to the people who reviewed to my last chapter!

Lilly: And you know the drill by now, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 6 Surprises

CPR/KM: Herzlich willkommen zu Kapitel sechs~!

G: ... What did she just say?  
>Lilly: <em>sighs<em> She says that she is welcoming us all to chapter six in German.

Dino: Aha... why is she talking in German anyways?  
>CPRKM: Einfach weil ich's kann~!  
>Dino, G: <em>questioning glance at Lilly<em>

Lilly: _sighs_ She says because she can...

CPR/KM: _smug_ Es is so toll, das mich niemand verstehen kann~!

Lilly: She finds it great that no one can understands her

G: ...

Dino: ... I don't get it

Lilly: ... Please... somebody get me out of here!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own KHR, sadly...

**Summary:** Alaude has never fancied himself to buy a Pet, much less own one. Yet, here he was in front of a shop about to buy one. And that was all because his cousin thought it would be a great idea for him to own one. If only Alaude knew what trouble was ahead of him with buying one.

**Warnings:** AU, Het/Yaoi/Yuri, Shounen-ai/Shoujo-ai, Cross-dressing, Gender bender, Language, Smut, Lemons/Limes, Male-Pregnancy/Pregnancy, OOCness

**Pairings:** AlaudeFEM!Tsuna, JulieSuzuki, I-PinFEM!Lambo, RebornVerde, AsariG, GiottoFEM!Daemon, HaruDino, HanaKyoko, LuceFon

**Rating:** M

* * *

><p><strong>Pet Shop: Willkommen im Irrsinn!<strong>

_**Chapter 6 Surprises**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ In an office….<strong>_

Byakuran was downright livid. He could not believe that the information that Shoichi had gotten for him was useless to him. But not only that, it was a fake too boot. How the hell had Giotto found out that he would try to steal information out of this file? He was sure that he had not left anything behind of him when he had tried to hack the first time into _Vongola_'s data-base. Or could it be that Giotto had a much better system than he had first thought? He gritted his teeth while bailing his hands into fists. It didn't matter anymore. What mattered now to him was the fact that he had not gotten the information that he needed and it irked him to no end that he could not have it. He needed this information for his plan to work, yet that damn blond bastard had been a step ahead of him. How dare he?

He let out a low growl and his once calm pools of purple flashed dangerously. He would not let himself being played with like that. He would get this information and no Sawada Giotto could stop him from attaining it. Even if he had to kill to get said information, he would do it. A smirk suddenly made its way onto his face and it let it light up in a dangerously light. He had already a good idea as to how to get the information without killing. After all, killing was his last option; he still had some other ideas as to get Giotto to tell him all he needed to know. When he had heard right from his sources then Alaude had gotten himself a Pet who he was quite attached to. It would really be a shame if something happened to it, no?

The smirk only widened on Byakuran's face at that thought and he tried to bring his laughter under control that was escaping him. Which was easier said than done. After having regained his control, Byakuran picked up the receiver of his phone and began to dial a familiar number.

"Hello Bluebell~!" Byakuran sang out, "I have a little mission for you~!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ At a clinic with Haru and I-Pin...<strong>_

Haru was sitting nervously in the waiting room together with I-Pin who had accompanied her to the doctor because Dino was busy with an errand he had to run for his brother. For a few days now Haru had always been very sick in the mornings which always lead to her throwing up or having dizzy spells and Dino had finally had enough of it. He did not believe that Haru had the flu as she claimed it to be and so he had made an appointment for his wife with their doctor. But in the end Dino had not been able to come with her, so I-Pin had been given the job to look after Haru while they were at the doctor's. The Squirrel-Girl was looking worriedly at her Owner and was asking herself what could be wrong with her. Because for the past few days where Haru had been sick, she could not smell any illness coming from her or anything other which might tell her that Haru is sick.

So what was wrong with her Owner if she could not detect any smell of illness? I-Pin was at a loss here. She could not think of anything that might tell her or give her the slightest hint as to what was wrong with Haru. Sighing, I-Pin looked at Haru who was tapping her foot and biting her lip in her nervousness. Haru had already had her check up, yet the doctor had told them to wait for the test results. Now, this only made Haru more nervous when she had not gotten a straight answer out of him. I-Pin was trying her best to not lose her nerves like Haru was right now. But it was not working and her eyes were always darting between the door and Haru. _`What is taking so long?_´ I-Pin wondered and was ready to tore the door down when it finally opened.

"Miss Cavallone?" a female voiced asked.

"Yes?" Haru said, standing up and facing the nurse.

"Doctor Shamal is waiting for you."

"Alright," Haru said with a node and turned to I-Pin. "Come on, I don't want to be alone with that pervert."

"_Hai_!"

Yes, Doctor Shamal, or more often referred to as Shamal, was a pervert and a very big one at that. But no one could deny the fact that the man was a genius when it came to being a doctor and always made his job right. Haru and I-Pin entered the office of Shamal who was sitting behind his desk and seemed to be serious for once. Shamal had brown hair that was shoulder length and looked like it was styled to look octopus-like. Dark brown eyes were fixed on the paper in front of him while his lips were pulled in a thin line which made Haru worry slightly. A fine stubble was going along his chin but it was currently hiding behind his hand that was rubbing said chin. Shamal was a very well build man and could have any woman he wanted if he tried. But he was womanizer and a very big pervert as said, so it was very hard to take the man serious about anything.

But, if there is one thing that you could be sure about, it was his work as a doctor which he took very serious. Now, if only he would stop his flirting with everything that walked on two legs and had breasts. Then everything would be alright for them. Right now, I-Pin was picking up in Haru's nervousness and was ready to hit something if Shamal did not begin to speak anytime soon. It was really nerve wrecking for the both of them.

"Shamal...?" Haru tried with a nervous voice.

"Hn..?"

"Well, what is wrong with me?" Haru asked when Shamal did not seem to catch her hint.

"You are as healthy as one can be," Shamal said with a smile.

"But why did I throw up all the time then?" Haru asked him.

"And her dizzy spells?" I-Pin asked with a worried voice.

"If you count pregnant as being something ba-," but Shamal never got to finish.

"HA-HI!"

"P- Pregnant?" I-Pin shrieked out.

Ah, it seemed that it had finally sunken it what he had said. It had taken a bit longer than he had first thought. Well, but later than never, right? Now, how to explain to Haru what was to come for her in the next months. _`Oh this will be fun..._´ Shamal thought with enthusiasm that could use some work on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Meanwhile in a bedroom...<strong>_

Tsuna was bored, simple as that. Alaude had left Tsuna alone in the mansion after having been called away by Giotto for something to talk about. What it was, Tsuna did not know nor did she think she wanted to know what it was about. Currently, Tsuna was lying on her back in Alaude's bed and staring at the ceiling. She had nothing to do in here, having explored the mansion already in her first two weeks. There was nothing for her to find anymore. So, what was she to do?

"Boring~!" she whined out while her ears dropped and her tail thumped up and down beside her.

She turned on her stomach and let out a huff, this was really boring here. And as much as she loved to spend time in Alaude's bedroom, it was only fun when Alaude was in it and there to be bugged by Tsuna. Without him in it, it was just one more boring room to her. Well, the only difference about this room was, is the fact that it was smelling stronger like Alaude than any other room and that was the only plus on it. But not even that could lift Tsuna spirits right now. Rolling out of the bed, Tsuna landed next to the bed on all fours with her tail and ears standing at attention. If she was already bored then she could do and explore the mansion again, maybe she would find anything other this time, but Tsuna doubted it.

"Eh, it is worth a try~!" she sang out before leaving Alaude's room tail wagging.

Humming under her breath, Tsuna first made her way into one of Alaude's libraries. She silently made her way through the halls and crawled under the windows when she came upon them, acting as if she were on a secret mission. She giggled at that thought; she was just like a ninja, just sneakier than them and it was more fun for her. Tsuna frowned and her ears twitched when she thought that she had heard something. She hid under the desk she was currently under and tried again to listen for the sound she had first heard. Her ears twitched and send again this ringing sound out when her piercing in it hit together. It was then that she heard it, a voice that was letting curses out. She was about to leave her hiding place, thinking that it was Alaude but stopped.

This couldn't be her Owner. Alaude would never let any curses out when he was home or curse her for that matter, just like the voice was doing. And add to the fact that this was a female's voice, Tsuna stayed hidden under the desk. It was not even a voice she recognized at all. It didn't sound like Lambo nor was it I-Pin's voice. It couldn't be Nana or Luce either because the two would never curse or be angry with Tsuna for hiding. It couldn't be Daemon either because that woman would just waltz into the mansion and announce her presence. Now that Tsuna thought about, it couldn't be any of them. Because she knew that Alaude had made sure that no one knew where he lived, so who could that be?

"God damn it, where is that damn fox-brat that Byakuran-_sama_ wants?" the voice cursed out again.

Tsuna's breathing hitched and she tried her best to not give her hiding place away. She kept silent and still under the desk and prayed to any higher being that she would not be found by this woman. She made herself as small as she could and drew her knees to her chest, hugging them tight to it and flattened her ears to her skull while wrapping her tail around herself. Tsuna would be lying if she was not frightened because in reality she really was. Her heart was beating so loud that she could hear it and she wondered if that woman could too. But she doubted it; humans did not have the same hearing as Pets did which made Tsuna thankful for being one. It gave her the advantage with finding out where the intruder was in the mansion.

Tsuna could hear how the woman was walking passed the door of the library. She was about heave a sigh of relief when she heard hurried footsteps coming back. This was not good for her, not good at all. She could feel how her heart beat faster and faster with each passing second. She could even feel how she began to slowly sweat because of her nervousness and the thought of being caught. Maybe it was just her imagination but she was sure that could feel her sweat travelling down her face and that the room was getting hotter and hotter. But that could not be. The room was always cool and never overheated, so it had to be her imagination playing with her. She squirmed a little and let out a silent gasp when suddenly the door opened to the library.

Tsuna could hear the footsteps of the woman getting in her direction but then they suddenly stopped. Tsuna squirmed a little more in her hiding place and was trying her best to not make any sounds and was succeeding so far. She could hear how the woman let out a frustrated growl and cursed again a bit.

"Where is that damn brat? Byakuran-_sama_ told me that she would be alone here, so where the hell is she?"

Tsuna frowned when she again heard this 'Byakuran-_sama_' being mentioned. Why was the woman after her anyways? And what did that 'Byakuran-_sama_' want with her? She was no one important as far as she knew and was just some Pet, so what could this 'Byakuran-_sama_' possibly want with her? If he wanted a Pet of his own, why not buy one in a Pet Shop? And if it had to be royal one, he could get one there too. It just did not make sense to her. When the footsteps retreated, Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief mentally. She didn't believe that the woman had left the library yet if she was hearing right and that the smell of her was still strong in the room too.

Tsuna stiffened when she heard the woman coming back and stop at the desk again. Her eyes widen slightly when the footsteps got only louder and louder. It really frightened her when the woman suddenly began to laugh and it did not bode well for Tsuna at all. _`No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! __She can't have found me yet! She just can't! Please, _Kami-sama_, don't let her find me here!_´ Tsuna thought franticly while her brown eyes widened and she began to tremble.

"Hee, found you, brat!"

That was the last thing Tsuna heard before the desk was suddenly hurled away from her. But she did not stick around and waited for the woman to do anything to her. Tsuna began to run away from there. She did not want to be caught by this woman.

"You damn brat, get back here!" Tsuna heard but she didn't listen.

Tsuna did not want to be caught by this woman and her instincts were telling her that this woman was not to be trusted. She felt wrong to her; even more so than Daemon did and that was saying something to Tsuna. _`Where to hide? Where to hide?_´ Tsuna thought while running through the mansion and making sure to create chaos and throwing things behind her. She did not want to make it any easier for the woman to get to her. She would fight and hide out in the mansion till her Owner came back and brought a stop this.

"You can run but you can't hide, you brat! I will get you!" the woman declared.

Tsuna just picked up her speed and ran into another room. _`Dream on! I won't be caught by you!_´ Tsuna thought determinedly and made a mess in this room before slipping out if it in another room through a hidden door. Of course, she made sure that the woman did not catch her doing so. It would be bad for her if that woman saw her doing this.

"Damn it...!" Tsuna could hear the woman.

"Serves her right," Tsuna mumbled to herself while running yet into another room, doing the same there too. "You will never get me...!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Meanwhile with Alaude...<strong>_

Alaude was staring down the red haired male that had been following him around throughout his day. The male in question was build very muscular and had a fine stubble going along his chin and around his mouth which was set in a thin line. His wavy red hair was sticking to his face because of his own sweat and blood that was escaping freely from a cut from his temple thanks to Alaude. Red eyes were blazing with anger and seemed to darken as the seconds ticked by. Alaude only stared down the male and wondered why this man had been following him and what he was gaining through this his mind. _`Arrogant ass_,´ the male thought with anger blazing through him and slowly got to his feet again. Alaude let a faint smirk appear on his lips while his eyes lightened up with an unholy gleam. That was a first for him that someone could stand up after he had dealt a heavy blow to them on the head. This man might be an interesting opponent for him to fight yet.

Said male was now on his feet and glaring with hatred at the blond in front of him, wishing with his glare that the man died. It would make many things easier for him. He tensed when he saw how that monster that Byakuran wanted him to fight brought one of his hands out of his pockets. He hated that man, how he was mocking him with his relaxed body stature and seemed to stare down on him, not taking him for full. _`That idjit is mocking me!_´ the man thought and let out a growl. Alaude raised a brow at the anger that the man was showing him and couldn't help but be amused at this. This would be an interesting fight but first he needed some answers.

"Who are you and why have you been following me?" Alaude asked with a calm voice while one of his hands began to play with a handcuff.

"Tch, why should I tell you that, idjit?" the man sneered back at Alaude.

Alaude just smirked in amusement at the male before throwing his handcuff at the man. The man, still unknown to Alaude so he decided to call him Reddy till he got an answer, did not have any time to dodge the oncoming handcuff and was hit by his wrist and send flying back into a tree. Alaude smirked when the man was now cuffed to the tree and slowly walked over to Reddy. Reddy was letting out a low groan and seemed to hiss in pain when he tried to sit up, he had hit his head on the tree when he was sent flying and it hurt like a bitch. He tried to glare at Alaude who was calmly walking over to him with a smirk now visible on his face.

"I can give you few good reasons as to why you should tell me," amusement was clearly heard out of Alaude's voice now, while his smirk seemed to have darkened.

"Piss off, idjit, I won't tell you anything!" Reddy growled out only to suddenly let out a yelp of pain. "What the fuck?"

Taking his eyes off of Alaude who had come to a stop in front of him, Reddy stared at his left wrist and saw how purple flames suddenly surrounded the handcuff and the handcuff seemed to tighten on its own. He let out a hiss of pain when the pain became too much and the cuff only tightened more and more.

"What the hell is this?"

"Hee, here is reason number one why you should tell me," Alaude paused here and stared with glinting eyes at Reddy, "you would keep your limbs for one."

Reddy just sneered at Alaude and tried to free himself from the cuff. But it was no use, the handcuff only tightened with each movement he made. Reddy's eyes widened suddenly when he felt how blood began to trickle down his wrist and bared his teeth at Alaude who only chuckled in amusement.

"Reason number two would be that I might let you live if you tell me," Alaude's eyes flashed suddenly and the handcuff tightened even more. "Now, will you tell me why you were following me and what your name is?"

"Fuck off, idjit!"

"Wrong answer," and with said Alaude threw another handcuff at Reddy, trapping his other wrist and his left foot together which let the male look like an idiot. "Are you sure you want to keep silent?"

"Gaah!"

"You just have to answer me," Alaude said, his smirk widened and his amusement was now clearly visible on his face.

Panting, Reddy glared at the monster in front him and tried to sneer at him but the handcuffs tightened again. Pain was the only thing he seemed to feel and it was clouding his thoughts. It made it hard for him to think clearly and see anything in front of him. He could see nothing in front of him and just lines of his surrounding, his once clear vision was began to cloud from the pain and it made it hard for him to focus on the figure in front of him. It was impossible for him to sneer at Alaude anymore. The pain was slowly taking over his whole system and his mind and logic was screaming at him to just tell that man what he wants to hear. But he bit that thought down again, he would not betray Byakuran-_sama_ like that. He would not do so!

Alaude on the other hand was getting bored with the silence of Reddy and let out a yawn, but being polite enough to hide it behind his hand. It seemed that this angered Reddy to no end because he let out a frustrated growl. It only amused Alaude more but even that was getting tiresome for him now. Either Reddy began to talk now or he had to get the information he wanted out of him with force. Now that was an appealing and amusing thought for Alaude.

"Now let's try this again, shall we?" a pained groan came from Reddy when Alaude said this, "What is your name and why have you been following me?"

"F- F- ARGH!" now the handcuffs had tightened so much that Reddy felt like he was really losing his limbs.

"Stubborn fool," muttered Alaude.

"Argh... f- fine I- I tell you!" the man hissed out with hatred dripping from his voice.

"Then speak, I am a busy man after all."

_`Forgive me, Byakuran-_sama_, I had no other choice_,´ the man thought before he began to speak. Alaude on the other hand was staring with an emotionless face again at Reddy and waited for the information to come. Depending on what he got to hear, he would decide if the fool would live or not.

"Zakuro is my name, idjit," the man sneered at him before a smirk was making its way onto his face. "And I was ordered to make sure that you would not reach your home till that precious little Fox-Girl was in our hands. M-..."

But Alaude did not seem to hear anymore after those words spoken. His eyes had widened slightly when his mind finally registered just what those words meant. His Tsuna was taken from him? That was impossible! How would they know where he lived? He had made sure that not even his own family knew where he lived to be sure. He only listened half heartedly to what this Zakuro had to say while his mind began to race. Questions were running through his mind as to why they would take his Tsuna from him and what they would gain with doing so. Anger began to suddenly fill him and it was hard for him to control himself to not attack the fool in front of him and murder him. He needed the bastard still alive if he wanted to know where his Tsuna was and why she was taken from him. Of course, he wanted to know too who the fool was that dared to take something from that was his.

Zakuro had long stopped his talking when he noticed the anger rolling off of Alaude in waves and it seemed to suffocate him. The anger was overwhelming and did not seem to stop. It made him actually shiver in fright and he wondered if he would really live through his encounter with this man. Because of what he had seen and felt so far, he highly doubted it that he would make it out alive of here. _`Byakuran-_sama_... are you sure that it was such a wise idea to take the Fox-Girl from this idjit?_´ Zakura thought silently to himself. He let out a pained groan when the handcuffs suddenly reacted to the anger of the man in front of him. His vision started to blurry even more and he began to pant hard. It was getting harder for him to control himself and his breathing, now that the anger of Alaude was going around freely.

It seemed like the anger only seemed to foul Alaude on and make him even stronger. The last thing that Zakuro heard before he passed out was words that would haunt him in his nightmares for a long time to come. He shivered at the threat spoken and the malice in the voice.

"Whoever the cowardly fool is that took my Tsuna, they will die a very slowly and painful death!" Alaude hissed out while purple flames seemed to surround him suddenly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Time skip, in a white building...<strong>_

Tsuna let out a low pained grown when she regained conscious. Her eyes suddenly snapped open and she sat up when she remember why she was unconscious in the first place. Another groan left her lips and her ears twitched when she felt dizzy. A hand went to her head and she held it when pain shot down from her head and into her body. It made her tremble but not only because of the pain but because of fright too. The last thing she remembered before she was caught by the woman was that the woman wore something blue, had long blue hair and that the woman was still a girl in fact. But that was the only things she remembered about her kidnapper and after that it was all dark.

Blinking a few times, Tsuna began to look around her and was surprised when she found herself in a room that was white. There was nothing else but white. The walls, the dressers, the curtains, the sheets of the bed, the ceiling and door were white. It was so much white it began to hurt Tsuna's eyes and she closed them again. _`Where am I...?_´ she thought while slowly opening her eyes again. As much as she would have loved to leave her eyes closed, she needed to find a way out of here. She needed to go back home and make sure that her Alaude-_sama_was alright and did not do anything stupid while she was gone. But it seemed that there was no way for her to escape when she saw it right. There was no window to look out with, only curtains that let it look like there was a window, yet there was none. Why? Why would they do something?

Whoever had kidnapped her must be a sadist when he put her into this room. Why else would they put curtains in a room without a window? There was no other way. Tsuna was fairly sure that it was this 'Byakuran-_sama_' that had ordered her kidnapping, the girl had been talking about him all the time and how he needed to have her. Tsuna's ears twitched when she heard voiced on the other side of the door but it was hard for her to understand what they were talking about. It seemed that the door and walls were thicker than they looked like and it made it hard for to hear anything. Her ears dropped at that while her tail began to curl around her waist. She let out a disappointed sigh at that. It was really no help for her with those walls. It was impossible for her to hear anything that was going on outside the room.

Tsuna let out a low whimper and burrowed her head into her hands. She wanted out of this room. She didn't like to be locked away like that. It reminded her of the days in the Pet Shop but even there she and her friends had been allowed to leave their cages after the shop was closed up. But here Tsuna was getting the feeling as if this would not be the case. Not even Alaude had locked her away like that. He had given her more freedom than she could have ever hoped for. But now it was all taken away from her again. She let out a quiet sob and curled into herself. She wanted to go home already, she wanted that Alaude came and told her that all would be alright. But she knew that this would not be the case and she began to cry.

"I want to Alaude-_sama_..." she quietly chocked out through her sobs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Meanwhile outside the room...<strong>_

Byakuran was leaning against the wall that was next to the door of the room he had put that Fox-Girl in. In front of him was Bluebell who was reporting to him about how her mission was a success. Of course it was a success, if it were not why would he have that Fox-Girl then? _`What a stupid little girl you are, Bluebell_,´ Byakuran thought to himself with a mental sneer. But on the outside he was smiling gently at the blue haired girl who seemed shine with happiness at succeeding this mission. It was a bit annoying to Byakuran but he could not show her his annoyance if he still wanted her trust and her loyalty. It would do him no good if the girl would leave him because of letting her see just what he thought about her. No, it was best to keep such thoughts to himself while feeding his little underlings with petty lies.

Yes, that had worked the best so far and he would keep doing this. After all, it would do him no good should his subordinates suddenly began to have a mind of their own overthrow him, no? Bluebell on the other hand was oblivious to Byakuran's thoughts and just went on with her report. She was so happy that she could do something to make her Byakuran-_sama_ happy and gain more power. Power which he needed and Bluebell was only happy enough to help the man that had helped her too when she needed it. It was her way of repaying him for all the good he had done for her.

"Byakuran-_sama_?" Bluebell asked when she noticed that her boss was in deep thought.

"Hmm~?" purples eyes fixed on Bluebell which made the girl squirm under the intense stare.

"W- What sh- shall happen now?" she asked with a stutter.

Byakuran smirked at Bluebell while a soft chuckle left his mouth, "Easy, Bluebell~!"

"Oh?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"We wait for a certain violent Skylark to appear~!"

* * *

><p>CPRKM: ...

Lilly: Y- You finished the next chapter already!  
>Dino: B- but sh- she just started it today!<p>

G: Evil!  
>CPRKM: ... two updates...

Lilly: ... in under one week...

Dino: Hehehe... while those two are in shock, I would like to say t-

G: Just review to the damn thing! It makes CPR happy and update faster!  
>Dino: <em>pouts<em> I wanted to say that!

G: Slow poke


	8. Chapter 7 Meeting

CPR/KM: Here comes chapter seven~!  
>Lilly: ...<p>

Viper: Yare, yare... where is my money?

Lilly: She is not going to pay you; you do realize that, yea?  
>Viper: I know, but she stole my money!<br>CPR/KM: Ahaha~!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own KHR, sadly...

**Summary:** Alaude has never fancied himself to buy a Pet, much less own one. Yet, here he was in front of a shop about to buy one. And that was all because his cousin thought it would be a great idea for him to own one. If only Alaude knew what trouble was ahead of him with buying one.

**Warnings:** AU, Het/Yaoi/Yuri, Shounen-ai/Shoujo-ai, Cross-dressing, Gender bender, Language, Smut, Lemons/Limes, Male-Pregnancy/Pregnancy, OOCness

**Pairings:** AlaudeFEM!Tsuna, JulieSuzuki, I-PinFEM!Lambo, RebornVerde, AsariG, GiottoFEM!Daemon, HaruDino, HanaKyoko, LuceFon

**Rating:** M

* * *

><p><strong>Pet Shop: Willkommen im Irrsinn!<strong>

_**Chapter 7 Meeting**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Time skip a few days, meeting room...<strong>_

Giotto was sitting calmly at the table where he would be soon having a meeting with a certain white haired fool. Alaude was standing beside Giotto's seat to his right and seemed to be in deep thought. But Giotto knew better. Alaude was downright livid and ready to burst with anger. The last few days had been horrible for him and the other to say the least. Not only did they have to think of a plan to get Tsuna back but they had a heated discussion about it. But the worse was that they had to calm a with anger bursting Alaude down too. It was not an easy feat for them all because Alaude had nearly killed Zakuro again when the male had been stupid enough to taunt Alaude with Tsuna being taken from him. Hell, even Daemon had known when to back off when she had seen in which state Alaude was in and what he had done to Zakuro when Tsuna was mentioned.

Yes, for those few days most had avoided the violent blond. It had not been easy to deal with him and every time they had tried to calm Alaude down, he had just left and destroyed some part of Giotto's house or something other. At least they knew who had kidnapped Tsuna thanks to Zakuro and the fact that Byakuran had contacted them the moment Tsuna had been in his hands. Giotto had been surprised at what Byakuran had proposed to them. But there was this feeling that there was more to it than meets the eye. Now what could that be? Giotto had already a good idea as to what that could be. But he could never give this information to Byakuran. It was just not possible. He knew that Alaude was ready to kill something, or better said someone. Now, usually Giotto would let him but this time it was a more delicate situation and they needed Byakuran alive if they wanted to find out where Tsuna was kept at.

Giotto let out a sigh and hoped that G and Knuckle were ready. Giotto was sure that Byakuran would not play nice in today's meeting and had made sure that G and Knuckle were waiting outside for Byakuran to arrive and then have a little talk with Byakuran's driver. After all, the white haired man had made sure that heir meeting was on neutral ground. He had made it impossible for Giotto to send one of his friends out then to try and search for Tsuna then, should they have held the meeting at Byakuran's. But that was not the case. It seemed that he had thought of that one and Giotto had refused to have the meeting on his grounds, stating that Byakuran would let one of his man walk around then. It had led to Byakuran acting as if being insulted even though both knew that it was not the case. Giotto stole a quick glance at Alaude and immediately wished he was not alone with his cousin in the room.

Said person was glaring darkly at the door through which Byakuran would enter and seemed to mutter death threats under his breath. It surprised Giotto how attached Alaude had grown to the Fox-Girl and that he was ready to murder for her. He didn't really know if Alaude was aware at what length he would go to protect his Pet or not. But he doubted it. He cast another wary glance at the muttering Skylark and then turned his attention to the door that suddenly opened. He tensed up yet let an easy going smile appear on his face. He did not want Byakuran see how he really thought about this meeting at all. It would not surprise Giotto if Byakuran would somehow use this for his own good then.

"How nice of you to finally join us, Byakuran," Giotto said with a smile.

"Ah~, I had to take care of something first~!" Byakuran said with a mocking smile.

"I see... Shall we start then?"

"Of course~, but it seems that Alaude-_kun_ is not happy that I am here~!"

"Don't mind him," Giotto said when he saw that Byakuran was looking at Alaude with a gleam that did not bode well for him. "Let us begin this meeting now."

"Oho~, then let's get down to business," Byakuran said with a much darker tone and the smile on his face seemed to darken.

Alaude who had stayed silent all throughout the exchanged was boiling with anger. He did not trust himself to not say something that might blow their chances on getting his Tsuna back. Heck, he did not even look at the white haired man because he was sure that he would attack the bastard the moment his eyes landed on him. But it was getting harder for him to control himself even though he was not seeing the bastard or talking with him. Just hearing Byakuran talk was already pissing Alaude off to no end. He did not know why but something about this foolish man always let him lose his cool and he was ready to kill him. It might have something to do with the fact that he was mocking just about everything with that smile of his. Or maybe it was because he had taken his Tsuna from him which was the last straw for Alaude.

Giotto shot a quick glance at his cousin and cringed when he saw the dark expression on his fellow blonde's face. Alaude's eyes had darkened so much that they nearly looked like a pitch black and Giotto began to wonder if Alaude really did have blue-grey eyes to begin with. Those eyes held nothing but anger and hatred in them and Giotto was sure that Alaude would snap any moment now and would attack Byakuran. Not that he could hold it against Alaude. It surprised him that Alaude had been able to hold himself back for so long. But Giotto doubted that Alaude would be able to hold it back any longer.

"Say Alaude-_kun_, it would be bad if something happened to your precious Tsu-_chan_, right~?"

Giotto's eyes widened slightly and his head snapped immediately to Byakuran. Oh no, that man had not just said those words. He could not have done something so stupid like that. Giotto could already feel the anger rolling off of Alaude in waves and it was suffocating him when he got a feel of it. It was so much that even he himself had problems to control his body and actions, so he would not just attack Byakuran. But Byakuran seemed to be calm about it and did not seem effected at all by the anger that rolled off of Alaude. No, in fact, Byakuran's smiled seemed to widen at that and he seemed amused at Alaude's action. It was as if he had counted on this happening. Giotto could only stare how that mocking smile of Byakuran turned into such a smile that it was full of dark promises and threats now. This was not going to end well for either of them.

Alaude on the other hand was gritting his teeth and had his fists bailed. His knuckles seemed to turn white while he was growling to himself and his glare seemed to darken, yet he did not turn around to Byakuran, even when that white haired foolish man had taken her name in his mouth and used such a horrible nickname for her. He knew that Byakuran was baiting and trying to get a raise out of him. Why he did not know, but he would be damned if he let something like that happen. He would not let Byakuran get the satisfaction that he had gotten Alaude to lose it and attack him. But it was getting harder for him to do just that.

"Ah~, don't you want to know just how little Tsu _chan_ feels since she had been taken from you~?"

Alaude just growled louder and he tried his best to not turn around and face Byakuran. He was sure that the man was smiling again and just waited for him to turn around. _`Stay calm, that bastard is not worth it, think about the idiotic plan. It will work_,´ Alaude told himself and tried to ignore Byakuran's words. He would not give into his hatred and anger and attack that fool. He would certainly not. Giotto saw in what predicament his cousin was in and decided to step in and get Byakuran's attention at the matter at hand.

"What do you want, Byakuran-_san_?" Giotto asked with a calm voice.

"Ah~, you are so straightforward!" Byakuran whined out. "That is not fun at all for me~!"

"Quiet, Byakuran-_san_, just tell me what you want from us!" Giotto nearly growled out.

Byakuran's purple eyes seemed to gleam at Giotto and it made him shiver. This man was really no good news at all and this gleam in his eyes was supporting Giotto in his thoughts. _`Now, what is that man thinking about...?_´ Giotto asked himself while his eyes narrowed onto Byakuran's purples ones.

"Aw, you are no fun, no fun at all~!" Byakuran sang out.

"I would like to keep this on our business only," Giotto said with a cool voice and tried to not face palm at Byakuran's behaviour.

He knew that the man was trying to get him to let his guard down with the way he was acting. He was trying to seem harmless and childish, yet Giotto and Alaude both knew better than that. That man was far from harmless and childish. One might say that he was even worse than the devil himself when you knew what little stunts he had already pulled. Giotto and Alaude did not mean the kidnapping of Tsuna with that. They had heard how Byakuran was talked about and what he had done. Some of the reports they had read about him had made them shudder at how cruel this man could be.

"I am waiting, Byakuran-_san_," Giotto said while staring Byakuran in the eyes. "I am a busy man and do not have all day to wait here for you to finally tell me what you want."

"Ah, I forgot~!" Byakuran chuckled out.

"What a fool," Alaude muttered out.

"You already know what I want, Giotto-_kun_," the sudden change in the tone in Byakuran's voice let Giotto tense up while Alaude looked ready to pounce.

"You can either tell me or I shall take my leave, Byakuran-_san_," Giotto warned.

Giotto tensed even more up when Byakuran began to laugh suddenly. The laugh that came out of his mouth let Giotto shiver while Alaude was bailing his fists so hard by now that his fingernails had dug themselves into his skin and broken it. Blood was pooling between his fingers and slowly sipping out. That man was a dead man.

"Tut, tut, tut," Byakuran sang out. "Do you really want to leave Tsuna just like that in my hands~?"

And that was the wrong thing to say.

"ALAUDE! NO!" Giotto suddenly yelled out. "DON'T DO IT!"

But it was too late already; Alaude had moved too fast for Giotto see and was already on Byakuran. That man was going down and he would make sure of that. The mocking was too much already and now that he had brought yet again his Tsuna into this. It had let Alaude's patients snap like a thin twig.

"Ah~, is the little Skylark angry~?" came Byakuran's mocking voice again while he dodged Alaude's attacks.

Said person could careless about that and just went after Byakuran. Let the man dodge his attacks, he would go after him again and again. He would not let that man get away from him; he would make sure that he would pay for taking his Tsuna away.

"Be silent and tell me where Tsuna is," Alaude hissed out while taking his handcuffs out now.

"Oh, and I should do that why~?" Byakuran ducked a flying pair of handcuffs and shook his head. "Temper, temper~!"

Alaude let out a growl and just went after Byakuran again. Giotto on the other hand was using this little fight to slip out of the room and contact G and Knuckle. Hopefully those two could tell him any good news. They really needed them right now. Taking his cell out, Giotto dialled G's number and waited for his long time friend to pick his cell up. He let out a sigh of relief when the man did pick up.

"G, any news?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Outside a certain white building...<strong>_

"We found her, Giotto, but we don't know where they hold her," G said while casting a glance at Knuckle.

Knuckle understanding the meaning of the glance left G alone and made his way into the building. He was fairly sure that he would find the Fox-Girl. After all, he would not want to anger Alaude anymore than he already is.

"... Knuckle is in the building now," G said into his phone while looking around the area the building was in.

Everything looked fine and normal to him. There was nothing out of place and G was mildly surprised when he saw where Byakuran was holding Tsuna. He had thought that the man had at least thought of a place that was outside Namimori to hide Tsuna but it seemed that this was not the case. Oh well, it was easier for them then to find her instead of being send on a hunt that would lead through whole Namimori.

"The bastard did it what?" G nearly yelled out when he heard Giotto telling him about the meeting which seemed to not have a good start or end for that matter.

_`Of course it was not, why else would Giotto call me already!_´ G thought angrily. _`Why can't that bastard control himself just for once?_´ he continued to think angrily while he began to chew on one of his cigarettes he was about to light. He continued to listen to what Giotto had to tell and was then point black told that he was far worse than Alaude was when it was about losing their tempers. It let G wince and he idly wondered how Giotto knew what he was thinking about.

"Tch, of course, Giotto," mumbled G out. "Is there anything else we need to know...?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Inside the building in a certain white room...<strong>_

Tsuna was sitting curled up on the bed and staring blankly at the wall in front of her. It had been a few days since she had been kidnapped by this Byakuran-person and Tsuna already hated the man. For the last few days the man would always come in her room and try to pet her like he owned her, yet she would always snap her jaw at him and show him her sharp canines while trying to scratch him with her claws. Sadly, Tsuna never got a hit on the man because he was fast enough to dodge each and every attempt of hers. It was really depressing for her because it seemed as if that man was drawing some kind of sick amusement out of her attempts when she tried to hurt him.

Tsuna didn't really know why that Byakuran would always come in her room. It was kind of disturbing for her to always hear him talk about marshmallows and how lovely she would look in white. She had snarled at Byakuran for saying such things to her and had tried again to hurt him. But he had only left the room with laughter. It had made Tsuna feel sick. But that was not the worse yet. At the wall she was currently staring, she could watch the meeting that Byakuran had _kindly_ told her about. Tsuna had been happy when she saw on the screen her Alaude-_sama_. But her happiness had soon vanished when she saw how sad he looked like and when he was glaring at everything and anything in the room. She dearly missed her Owner and wanted so badly to go back, yet she knew that she could not flee from her room like this.

It was really depressing for Tsuna. She had all her attention fixed on the screen and had not taken her eyes off of it the moment it had shown her Alaude. But when she had seen Byakuran enter the room, she had snarled at the screen and began to rip her pillow apart. It had angered Tsuna when she saw that man smile so carefree, even though she knew that it was mocking and not true at all, and easily chat with Giotto. Her ears had flattened on her skull now and Tsuna could only watch on how her Owner was attacking Byakuran in his rage. But there was one thing that Tsuna did not miss, Byakuran it seemed did. She saw how Giotto left the meeting room while taking a cell out. Now, what was this blond man doing?

But her attention had soon turned back to her Alaude-_sama_ and she watched him fighting against the white haired monster as she had begun to call Byakuran. Because to Tsuna he was a monster, he had taken her from her home, he had taken her freedom away, he had locked her away in this room and he seemed that all to enjoy this. Those were things a monster did and enjoyed. Tsuna hated to be locked away, she really did.

"Alaude-_sama_..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ In another part of the building...<strong>_

Knuckle was walking through the seemingly empty room and frowned at that. It was all too easy for him to enter the building and he had yet to be stopped by anyone or to be asked as to what he was doing here. Knuckle was sure that everyone that was working in this building would know that he had nothing to do in here. So why was no one stopping him? He furrowed a brow at that and tried to think of any reasons as to why that might be. But he could not come up with anything. He sighed in frustration at this, for things like this he would need someone like G. Knuckle knew that he was not the sharpest person out there but he was not stupid either. But there were still some things he was clueless about and could not really make anything out of it.

That is why they had G so he could explain it to them, which mostly meant Asari and him, when they did not understand anything. Sometimes, the two went even so far as to act like they did not understand it yet they did, just to see G getting pissed at them. Ah, those were the times but back to the matter at hand here. Passing many empty halls, Knuckle let out a frustrated sigh. This search was getting him nowhere.

"Where could she be?" he asked himself and looked around a hall that seemed to be normal.

Knuckle frowned and narrowed his eyes suddenly at the hall when he felt something, something eerie familiar coming from it. _`Where have I felt this before...?_´ he thought to himself while he began to concentrate on a point in the hall that seemed to move. His eyes widen slightly when he recognized that and a smirk made its way onto his face. _`So he thought that we would come, eh?_´ he thought while reading himself for an attack. He could now here the breathing of other people in the hall too. This was going to be interesting.

"Let the extreme match begin!" he yelled out and punched something in front of him.

That something turned out to be person that fell with a dull thud to the ground and slowly mist began to appear only to vanish then. Knuckle grinned at the ex-hidden people and began to rush at them. It would be better that he got that over with fast. He had a girl to find and bring home to a certain Skylark.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Back in the meeting room...<strong>_

Alaude was standing over a fallen Byakuran who had several cuts and bruises littering his body. Yet, there was still that damn smile of his on his face which seemed to mock a panting Alaude. It only angered Alaude more and he sneered down the white haired man. Said white haired man was only smiling at Alaude with his purples orbs shining with hidden amusement. But that amusement suddenly vanished and they eyes suddenly widened. Alaude watched this happening with interest and frowned at Byakuran. What could have possibly made that man surprise suddenly? _`It does not matter, this is over now_,´ was Alaude's only thought and was about to give the finishing blow to Byakuran. But he stopped when the man suddenly laughed.

Byakuran seemed to be surrounded by mist suddenly and vanished. Alaude was staring with slightly widened eyes at this. He let out a snarled and punched the wall next to him in his anger. Why had he not noticed it before? That man he had been fighting for the past few hours was just a damn illusion. Had his anger really been so strong that it had fooled his instincts at detecting this illusion so bad?

"Damn that bastard!" Alaude hissed out before storming out of the meeting room.

"A- Alaude...?" a baffled Giotto asked while following his angered cousin. "What is the matter?"

Without turning around or stopping for that matter, Alaude told Giotto just what the matter was.

"The bastard tricked us, he never intended to show up, and he had sent an illusion in his place!" Alaude hissed out while running out of the building and to his car.

"Damn it!" Giotto cursed out. "I have to warn G and Knuckle!"

Alaude did not say anything but got into his car and waited for Giotto to get in. The moment Giotto had entered the car and closed the door, Alaude drove off. Giotto did not care about this and just dialled G's number. This was getting out of hand.

"Come on, G, pick up!"

"This takes too long, we drive there," Alaude said with a calm voice and a smirk on his face.

"You don't even know where they are!" Giotto said while trying again to reach G.

Why the hell did G not pick his phone up? What was wrong?

"Hn."

Giotto turned to face Alaude when he heard that grunt and he wished he had not. Because the expression that Alaude wore on his face told him that this was going to be one hell of a car ride. `Kami-sama_, let me live through this!_´ Giotto thought while gripping tightly onto his seat. Alaude did not take any notice of this and only speed up with his car. Not caring about the traffic or if police should follow them. They had more important matters to attend to. Like getting to G and finding his Tsuna for example. This was more important than some safety on the road, right? Right, of course it was.

"Damn it, Alaude!"

"Hn!"

_**~ Back in the hall...**_

* * *

><p>Knuckle had finished the last one off that had tried to stop him from reaching a door. Knuckle wondered what could possibly be so importation behind the door that it was protected like that. He shrugged and went to open the door. What was behind it surprised Knuckle.<p>

"What the hell...?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Inside the room, before Knuckle opened the door...<strong>_

Tsuna was snarling at the screen in front of her when it showed her how her Owner had been beaten. It angered Tsuna to no end that someone would dare to try and hurt someone so dear to her. Yet, what Tsuna did not know was the fact that the scene that had been shown to her was tampered with. Her ears were standing at attention while her tail was swishing behind her, a snarl was visible on her face and Tsuna looked ready to pounce on something. She wanted to rip that Byakuran to pieces because had dared to hurt her Alaude-_sama_. It was something that she would not stand for. Her bed had already suffered from her anger and was already in pieces, yet it had not calmed her down in the slightest when she had destroyed. It was just not the same as ripping the one apart that was responsible for hurting her Owner.

Tsuna did not notice how the door to her room opened, or how the person she currently wanted to kill was now in the same room as her. Byakuran, in a moment of stupidly or great bravery, dared it to enter the room of the only Pet that was in the building. Brave, because he was about to face a monster that he had awakened and stupidly, because he did not seem to know in what danger his life was now in. But nevertheless, the man did not seem to care about his life because he was staring in amusement at the angered Fox-Girl. But said amusement would soon vanish when her anger was directed at him.

"I told him not to attack me~," Byakuran began and smirked when the girl turned to him. "But he did not want to listen~! So he had to pay the price~!"

"YOU!" Tsuna hissed out.

And that was the only warning Byakuran got before the girl lunged at him. Byakuran's eyes widened at the anger and hatred that was now visible in Tsuna's chocolate brown eyes. Said eyes were fixed on him and in the last second before Tsuna could land a hit on him, Byakuran dodged her attack. But it would do him nothing good because Tsuna did not let go of her anger and just went after him. Each and every time Byakuran dodged, yet this only seemed to foul Tsuna's anger on and she would just try harder to get a hit one. And each time she nearly did get a hit on him. _`Like Owner, like Pet, eh?_´ Byakuran thought with amusement. How he could still be amused by this, is a mystery.

"Ah~, how amusing~!" he chirped out.

Tsuna snarled at him and then lunged again and this time, she hit Byakuran. Shock was clearly visible on Byakuran's face but that did not stop Tsuna from tearing onto him. None of the two noticed how the door of the room opened and a man entered the room. Said man was a certain boxer and stared with shock at the scene in front of him.

"What the hell...?"

Knuckle was surprised at what he saw. He had heard about Alaude's Fox-Girl and how shy and timid she was. Yet, what he saw here was the total opposite of her. _`It should not surprise me. The girl is a Pet after all, and they do not take it lightly when abused_,´ Knuckle mused to himself and watched in awe how the girl was beating down Byakuran who seemed to not have any chance to land a hit on the girl. As much as Knuckle would have loved for the Fox-Girl to continue hit Byakuran, he had to put a stop this. But how? He was not an expert when it came to Pets and Knuckle was sure that it would take much more than a few words to calm her down again.

The question now was, how was he supposed to do that? Knuckle knew one thing for sure and that one was not to get between the Pet and the one they were attacking when you valued your life. So his first option was out of the question with getting between them and thus trying to stop them. What other way was there to calm her down?

"Knuckle!"

Knuckle did not turn around when he heard Giotto and G's voices yell for him, instead he let his attention stay focused on the panting Fox-Girl and the injured Byakuran. The room had been destroyed beyond recognizing and one did not know where the wall and a piece of furniture began and ended.

"Knuckle, why-," G started but stopped immediately his talking when he saw at what Knuckle was staring. "What the fuck...?"

"G, Knuckle?" Giotto asked worried as he came up behind the two.

He stared at what his friends where staring when he did not get an answer and his eyes widened. The destruction of the room was making him speechless as did the two figures which seemed to fighting in the room. His eyes widened when he saw the condition Byakuran was in while Tsuna still seemed to attack him. Just what has happened to Tsuna to let her lose control like this? Oh Giotto knew what was wrong with Tsuna and why she was like this, well at least he had an idea as to why. Byakuran must have done something for her be pissed off and let her instincts take over like that. But what it was, Giotto did not know.

"How...?"

"I don't know," Knuckle muttered out. "I found the two fighting like that."

"You found them like that...?" G asked while not taking his eyes off of the scene in front of him.

"Yes, I don't know how long the two are fighting like this already..."

"This is not good." Giotto muttered out.

"How do we calm her down again?"

Alaude had finally joined the three standing in the room and was staring at the scene in front of him with an emotionless face. He took the damage done to the room in and what Tsuna had done. Not once letting his thoughts or feelings show on his face. He listened as to what Giotto and his friends were talking about. Of course they would not know how to calm her down; there was nothing they could do. But he could.

"Tsuna," Alaude said with a calm voice and drew all attention towards him. "Stop that, now."

Knuckle, G and Giotto stared in surprise at Alaude and were asking themselves since when he was in the room. They were even more shocked at what Alaude said to Tsuna. As if saying such words would calm her down. It was impossible for an Owner to calm their Pet down once they went into such a rampage. They only thing one could do then were to wait for the Pet to calm down on their own. Yet, they were surprised again when Tsuna immediately stopped while her whole attention was now focused on Alaude.

"Alaude-_sama_...?"

* * *

><p>CPRKM: And that is all for today~!

Viper: How interesting...

Colonello: I agree, _kora_!  
>Lilly: Where did you come from?<p>

Colonello: Outside!

CPR/KM: ... please read and review, and here is a little omake!

Lilly: That is not what I mean!  
>Colonello: You sure, <em>kora<em>?

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

_**Birth of the first born**_

"ALAUDE YOU BASTARD!" a pained groan came from Tsuna while she squeezed with all her might Alaude's hand.

"Hn," said bastard grunted out, not showing any pain.

"YOU ASS! YOU WILL PAY FOR DOING THIS- AAH! TO ME!" another groan left Tsuna and a tighter squeeze to the hand.

Alaude winced at the volume of Tsuna's voice and tried to not show any pain whatsoever when Tsuna managed it to break his hand.

"UUHN! DEAR _KAMI-SAMA_, I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU WHEN I LIVE THROUGH THIS YOU HEAR ME!" another contraction racked Tsuna body.

A loud snap was heard through the room and Alaude was sure that Tsuna this time did manage to break his hand.

"Do not push, Tsuna-_san_!" the midwife ordered.

"SHUT UP WO- OHN! WOMAN! I DAMN PUSH WHEN I FUCKING WANT TO PUSH! AND YOU- OH LORD! I AM GOING TO CASTRATE YOU ALAUDE AND THEN- GAA! FEED YOU TO SOME BIRDS!" Tsuna yelled out while gripping Alaude's other hand now.

"Of course..." Alaude agreed with her.

"GAA!"

Alaude's eyes suddenly snapped open and he sat up straight in his bed, panting hard. He looked around the room he was in and let out a sigh of relief when he noticed that it was indeed in his own room and that he was not in the hospital. So it was all only a dream, there was no pregnant Tsuna that was breaking his hands or trying kill and castrate him. He let out another sigh and slowly laid himself back down when his breathing was calm again.

"What a dream..."


	9. Chapter 8 Reunion

CPR/KM: Teehee~! Welcome to chapter eight!

Tsunayoshi: S- so many a- already?  
>CPRKM: Yup~!

Lilly: ... You left one of them out...?  
>CPRKM: Yea, I figure that Tsu-_chan_ was the sanest of them all, so he gets to be free~!  
>Tsunayoshi: Thanks, I guess?<br>Lilly: Yes, yes, that is thanks...

CPR/KM: On to chapter eight!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Why do you think I write fan fiction?

**Summary:** Alaude has never fancied himself to buy a Pet, much less own one. Yet, here he was in front of a shop about to buy one. And that was all because his cousin thought it would be a great idea for him to own one. If only Alaude knew what trouble was ahead of him with buying one.

**Warnings:** AU, Het/Yaoi/Yuri, Shounen-ai/Shoujo-ai, Cross-dressing, Gender bender, Language, Smut, Lemons/Limes, Male-Pregnancy/Pregnancy, OOCness

**Pairings:** AlaudeFEM!Tsuna, JulieSuzuki, I-PinFEM!Lambo, RebornVerde, AsariG, GiottoFEM!Daemon, HaruDino, HanaKyoko, LuceFon

**Rating:** M

* * *

><p><strong>Pet Shop: Willkommen im Irrsinn!<strong>

_**Chapter 8 Reunion**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Still in the room...<strong>_

"Alaude-_sama_...?" Tsuna asked with a shaky voice when she heard the voice.

"Hn."

Tsuna had stopped her attacking of Byakuran the moment that she heard her Owner's voice and was staring with wide eyes at him. There was really standing her Alaude-_sama_ and he did not look like he was beating nearly to death like he had been in the meeting she had watched. But how was that possible? It did not make sense but Tsuna could in the moment careless about it. There was now only one thing she wanted to do and that was being home with her Alaude-_sama_. She forgot all about Byakuran who was lying on the ground and seemed to be beaten to death and slowly walked over to her Owner. Her ears were twitching and her tail was swishing gently behind her while she took slow steps forward to Alaude.

Knuckle, G and Giotto were watching the scene in front of them with awe clearly seen on their faces. It surprised them greatly that Alaude had been able to calm Tsuna down so easily with just a few words. How had the Skylark known what to say? Normally, when a Pet loses control like that it was advised to just let them get their frustrations out in any way possible and to not get between the Pet and the object that had angered them. But here, Alaude had just said a few words and Tsuna was calm again. G's awe turned into a dark scowl when he looked at the beaten body of Byakuran. That man did not seem to know when to stop with his stunts, did he?

Giotto had shaken himself out of his awe-state too and was now thinking about what they had to do now. Sure, they could call the police and let them arrest Byakuran. But Giotto was sure that Byakuran would somehow get out of jail by the end of the day and then just start anew his regime. It was something that he did not want to happen. On the other hand they could leave Byakuran like that and let him slowly bleed to death. Yet again, Giotto was sure one of Byakuran's subordinates would find him and then bring him the hospital so he can be healed. Sighing, Giotto ruffled his hair while he began to think of another way to make sure that Byakuran was out of his business for a long time.

Knuckle had in the meanwhile called Asari and was surprised when the man told him that he was about to call them. Without even needing to ask why Asari would have the need to call them, he told Knuckle about a certain event that had taken place while there were meeting Byakuran and trying to find Tsuna. Knuckle's face darkened with each second going by when he heard what this event was and could not help but scowl. Giotto had noticed his friend's expression darkening and was getting worried. There was not much that would make Knuckle angry like that but when there was something, you better watch out because Knuckle was not that easy to calm down again.

Giotto strained his ears and tried to hear what Knuckle was talking about with the person that he was talking on with his cell. But no such luck, he could not hear anything and could only hear muttering. It worried Giotto to no end. He was about to ask Knuckle what had angered him so much when said person suddenly turned to him.

"No time, I have to go now," Knuckle muttered out.

"What is going on, Knuckle?" Giotto asked with a worried voice.

"Something about Kyoko-_chan_," was the only thing Knuckle told Giotto and rushed out of the room.

Giotto stared after Knuckle and wished the man silently good luck. Giotto knew how much Knuckle was worried about his little sister and how protective he was of her. It was no real news to anyone that knew Knuckle that the man would do anything for his sister. But it worried Giotto that actually now to this time there had something happened to Knuckle's little sister, at least he assumed that something happened to her. What worried him was the fact that it had happened now. Why was it happening now and not at some other time? He frowned at his thoughts and tapped his chin in thought. G had meanwhile regained his wits and had turned his back to Alaude and his little Fox-Girl. He did not want to see what those two would do now, thank you very much.

As much as G would love to get some blackmail on the emotionless bastard, he would rather not see how that man and his Pet act all lovey-dovey with each other. At least G assumed that those two were in such a relationship. The behaviour of Alaude in the past few days let G think that he was in such a relationship with the Fox-Girl. It was the only thing that G could think off that would add up to Alaude's behaviour. He was a bit confused when he saw no Knuckle anywhere and turned his attention to Giotto who was in deep thought. Now, as Giotto's childhood friend G knew immediately when Giotto was worried and could easily pick up on his emotion which he did right now.

"Giotto...?"

"Mhm...?"

"Is there something the matter?" G asked with a cocked brow.

"What do you mean?" Giotto asked, turning his head a little to the side.

"I can see the worry clear on your face, Giotto," G said while lighting up a cigarette. "What is it that worries you so much?"

Giotto sighed before he answered G, "It's Knuckle if you must know, G."

"What is with the, lawn-head?" G asked with a frown while chewing on his cancer stick.

"Don't call him that, G," Giotto said in a scolding tone while leaving the room, still not looking in the direction of Alaude and his Pet. "It's his little sister."

"I see..."

"Come on, G, let's leave," Giotto said while leaving the room, not looking back to see if G followed or not. "I don't really want to see what Alaude and Tsuna are going to do now."

"Tch, as if I want to see that!"

While G and Giotto had been busy with talking to each other, Tsuna had reached her Alaude-_sama_ and was now hugging and nuzzling into said person's chest. Alaude just let Tsuna do as she wished while keeping an eye out at the bruised and, now, bloody body of Byakuran. He slowly wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist and pulled her tight to his body. He did not really notice what he was doing but it seemed that he did not mind it either. He let one of his hands rest atop Tsuna's head and began to pet her while Tsuna seemed to melt into him when he began to pet her.

"Let's get you home," Alaude murmured out, not wanting to stay in this room and building any longer. "And you need a change of clothes, white does not suit you."

"_H- Hai_," Tsuna murmured into Alaude's chest while nodding her head.

"Hn."

She agreed with her Owner on that one, she really did not look good in that white that she had been forced to wear by Byakuran. Tsuna let out a whine when the petting from Alaude suddenly stopped and flattened her ears on her skull before looking up at Alaude who was looking down at her. She tilted her head to the side when she saw that Alaude was staring down at her with a blank face and wanted to know what he was thinking about. She was about to ask Alaude what was on his mind when he suddenly picked her up.

"Let's go," Alaude said while picking Tsuna up.

"Eeep!" Tsuna squealed out while throwing her arms around Alaude's neck and clutching to him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Meanwhile with Knuckle...<strong>_

Knuckle after having left the building had speed to his sister's school as soon as had been outside. He was running in the direction of the school of Kyoko and had not even bothered with the car. There was a simple reason for that. One might be because it was not his car and the second was he did not have the keys for the car. And besides a car would take too long, in Knuckle's mind at least a car would take too long. Who knows what has happened to his little sister while he was driving around? Yes, that man had a sister-complex, a very extreme one at that. So it was no surprise that not even after ten minutes of extreme fast running, Knuckle could already see the school of Kyoko and immediately raced passed the gates into the school building.

Knuckle did not pay any attention to what was going on around him nor did he pay attention to anyone that he could encounter on his way to the headmaster of the school. Asari had not really told him anything at the phone. He had just said that it was something very bad had happened to his sister and that he could not say what it was over the phone. So without asking any more questions, Knuckle had taken off to the school. He wanted to know what it was that had happened to Kyoko. He took two steps at the same time when he raced up the stairs and thus easily reached the office of the headmaster fairly fast. Knuckle did not bother to knock on the office door and had just burst in.

The headmaster of the school was sitting behind his desk calmly and watched Knuckle burst in, not even trying to remind the panting boxer that it was rude to just barge in a room like this. He had already tried to tell this man this many a times but Knuckle had yet to take those words to heart.

"Knuckle," the headmaster said in a calm voice. "Do sit down; we have much to talk about."

"What is this all about?" Knuckle asked after having regained his breathing.

"All in due time, now sit please."

"No," Knuckle crossed his arms and stared down onto the principal. "I will stand."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ In the infamy of the school...<strong>_

A girl by the name of Hana was sitting on a chair next to a bed where a girl was lying in. She was a girl with a figure that got her envied by most. Maybe not a figure that could kill but a figure that screamed that she was working out. She had long black her that reached passed her shoulder blades and had locks in it. Her face was set in a permanent scowl when one looked at her and her blue eyes were always set in a glare, yet those eyes would immediately soften up when she looked her Owner. Hana had black cat ears sitting atop her head which were twitching like mad right now while her black tail was wrapped around her waist. Her Owner was currently lying in the infamy of the school due to being shot by a person in a black uniform.

Her Owner went by the name Sasagawa Kyoko and brown long hair that reached her shoulders, yet it looked more like orange. Gentle brown eyes were currently closed, while she was breathing softly. Hana's eyes hardened when saw the bandages wrapped around her Owner's left shoulder and growled lowly to herself. Why was her Owner attacked like this? And why had she not been there when it happened? She fisted her hands beside her while watching silently over her Owner. It was just unacceptable that she had not been there to protect the one that she had decided to take as a mate. What kind of mate was she when she could not protect her mate?

Sighing, Hana turned her face away from the slumbering Kyoko and stared out of the window. She would make the ones pay that had done this to her Kyoko. They would pay dearly because no one goes and hurts someone that was dear to her and especially not when she decided to take this person as a mate.

"I swear, they will pay for this..."

"Hn..." a groaned went around the room.

Hana's attention immediately turned to Kyoko when she heard that groan.

"Hana-_chan_...?"

"Kyoko..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Time skip, later this very same day, Giotto's house...<strong>_

Giotto sighed as he lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. After having left Byakuran's little 'hideout', Giotto and G had waited outside for Alaude to come out with Tsuna which had not taken long. Alaude had not spared them a second glance before going to his car, getting and then speeding away with Tsuna. It did not surprise Giotto that Alaude had done this; it was just like his cousin to act like that. G on the other had scowled and exclaimed how rude Alaude was with his behaviour which was nothing new to Giotto. But that was not what worried Giotto at the moment. No, it was Knuckle had contacted him the moment he had heard the whole story of what had happened to Kyoko.

To say that Giotto was angered at the information Knuckle gave him would be an understatement. He was downright livid and could not believe that Byakuran would order such a thing. That man had sunken truly low in Giotto's eyes. But right now, Giotto was trying to figure out what he should do next because he highly doubted that it was over now. Sure, Byakuran had been heavily injured but Giotto was sure that someone had found him by now and was making sure that he got medical treatment. Byakuran may be out for the count but his subordinates were not. Those could still carry out his orders. Something that Giotto did not like at all.

Giotto ran a hand through his blond hair which did not help him at all to calm down. He ruffled his hair a bit and then sighed when not one idea came to him as to how to stop this whole madness. _`How can we do that? I am sure that Byakuran has made sure that no one can take him out this easy_,´ Giotto frowned at that thought, _`And I am quite sure that this was not the real Byakuran yet again in the room. I doubt he would let himself so easily beaten down by a Pet however mad they may be. It was just too easy._´

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Daemon asked while entering their bedroom.

"Hmm?" Giotto hummed out while turning to face Daemon.

"I asked what you are thinking about, Giotto," Daemon said with a roll of her eyes before she straddled him and stared down on him. "And do not lie to me, Giotto."

Giotto just let a chuckle out while taking a hold of Daemon's hips and making sure that she did not move around. He knew that his wife had already planned something for him. He could see it with the glint in her eyes that spoke of a certain pleasure for him if he should surrender to her without any protests. Not that he would mind it but he had other problems that he had to take care of first. He chuckled again when he saw the pout forming on Daemon's lips but did not say anything. He knew better than to anger her.

"Come on, Giotto, just tell me," Daemon sighed finally out when she noticed that she would not be getting any tonight.

"It is about Byakuran," Giotto murmured out while staring again at the ceiling with a faraway look.

"What has the white haired fool done this time?" she asked with an annoyed tone while wriggling around a bit.

Giotto tightened his hands at her hips, showing Daemon that she better stop or else. But she ignored the tightening grip and just wriggle around more. Surely, Giotto would be able to stand such a little a bit wriggling, right?

"Stop it, Daemon," Giotto growled out while his eyes snapped in on hers.

"And if I do not?" she purred back while leaning close to Giotto's face that their lips were nearly touching. "Whatever will you do then, mhmm~?"

"Do you really want to know, Daemon?" Giotto said with a darker tone in his voice.

Daemon shivered at the tone that Giotto was using and she knew that she had won this round. It was only a matter of time before Giotto gave in, something that she would make sure of happening.

"Why don't you show me, hm~?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ In a mansion at the outskirts of Namimori...<strong>_

Alaude was sitting on a couch in the living room of his back-up mansion. His old one he had to give up for obvious reasons and because he was getting tired of it all. His back-up mansion may not be as big as his old one, but Alaude could careless about that one. It was not that he had needed all the space in it anyways. He looked at the silent Fox-Girl that was sitting on his lap and clinging to him, not seeming to let go anytime soon of him. Instead of pushing Tsuna away, Alaude had pulled her tightly to him the moment she had sat down on his lap and nuzzled into him. He had not minded what Tsuna had done, he had actually missed the Fox-Girl in the last few days and now she was back. It was very good that she was back with him again.

Alaude petted Tsuna on the head and a smirk slowly made his way onto his lips. It was just so adorable how Tsuna relaxed under his touches and seemed to lean into him more; she seemed to melt into him. Tsuna on the other was enjoying the attention given to her by her Alaude-_sama_ and contently nuzzled into him. She had missed her Owner greatly in the past few days she had been locked away in that horrible white room. It had all been too white for her and there was no change in the room. It was always white, white and white. She would not be surprised if she had developed a great hatred for the colour white now. Sighing, Tsuna pushed those thoughts at the back of her mind and just concentrated in taking the scent of her Owner in again.

Tsuna had been happy when Alaude had not pushed her away the moment she had sat down on his lap. Overjoyed, she had nuzzled into him and clung to him, seeming to intend to not let go anytime soon of Alaude. Tsuna blinked when Alaude's arms around her waist suddenly tightened. Now, what was her Owner thinking about that he was doing this?

"Alaude-_sama_...?" Tsuna mumbled into the chest in front of her, not daring to look up and look at the face of Alaude.

"Hn...?" grunted Alaude out while his arms tightened a bit more but not too much that it would hurt Tsuna.

"Is something the matter?"

"No."

Tsuna squirmed a bit which let Alaude grunt again while he tried to suppress a certain urge when Tsuna squirmed on his lap like that. Alaude was trying his best to not react to Tsuna's squirming around like that on his lap. He had come to terms with his growing attraction to the Fox-Girl when Tsuna had been gone all those days. And Alaude had hated it at first how he was effected by it so much. But now, that he had Tsuna back, he could not deny it as much as when she had been gone. He twitched a little and let another grunt out when Tsuna did not stop her squirming on his lap. It was really getting harder for him to control himself. But Alaude knew one thing for sure that he could not just do what he was thinking about to her right now. He did not think that Tsuna would like this to happen.

Letting out a mental groan, Alaude just sat motionless on the couch. He did not dare to move at all and thus might lose control. _`What have I done wrong to deserve such torture?_´ Alaude mentally groaned out. Tsuna was obvious to Alaude's thoughts and his little dilemma, too busy with squirming around her Owner's lap. She frowned a bit when she felt something poking her and squirmed around more. She pouted when she could not find a comfortable position with her squirming and let out whine. This was so stupid, why could she not get a good position to sit? Why was it so hard to find one now? And just what the hell was poking her?

Alaude on the other hand had stiffened up when he felt that Tsuna had not stopped her wriggling and squirming like he had hoped she would. It did not help him that he was getting aroused with her doing this and tried his best to hold a groan in or not let out a moan. He began to slightly sweat and his grip on Tsuna's waist began to slacken. _`What did I ever do wrong?_´ Alaude asked himself while letting out a shaky breath. He heard suddenly that gently ringing from Tsuna's ears and immediately knew that her ears had twitched and heard his breathing out. Hopefully Tsuna would not question him upon this.

Sadly, today was not his day and Tsuna did indeed question him about this.

"Alaude-_sama_, are you alright?" Tsuna asked innocently after having pulled away a bit so that she was now looking at his face.

"Yes, I am alright," Alaude said with a calm voice, despite his inner turmoil right now.

"Are you sure? You look kind of red in the face!" Tsuna said worriedly.

And that was indeed true, a very faint red had appeared on Alaude's cheeks but you would only notice it if you really searched for it. Alaude on the other hand just shook his head at what Tsuna said, hoping that she would drop it. But sadly, for Alaude that is, Tsuna did not get the hint.

"Alaude-_sama_, are you sure?" Tsuna asked with a tilt of her head while her ears twitched.

"Yes, I am sure, Tsuna," Alaude said and twitched when Tsuna wriggled in his lap again.

That Fox-Girl was really trying him today, wasn't she?

"If you say so, Alaude-_sama_," Tsuna said while snuggling into Alaude, having finally found a good position to sit on Alaude's lap without being poked. "Alaude-_sama_?"

Alaude let out a silent sigh of relief when Tsuna finally settled down and stopped her wriggling around so much in his lap. He stared down at Tsuna when she said his name and arched a blond brow at her.

"What is it, Tsuna?"

"What did Alaude-_sama_ do while I was gone?" Tsuna asked innocently with a twitch of her hears while her tail had wrapped itself around the two of them.

Alaude blinked one time down at Tsuna, showing his surprise at this question. He had not counted with Tsuna asking him such a question and it made him for a second forget about his little problem that he currently had. He focused his whole attention at Tsuna which only made said problem worse again but he was willing to push it at the far back of his mind for the moment. Damn hormones, what was he? A hormonal teenager?

"Why so curious?"

"_A- Ano_..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ At the same time in a different house...<strong>_

"O-ho, it seems that your plan has worked, Byakuran-_sama_," a male voice said.

"So it seems, Kikyo~!" Byakuran said with a smile while eating a marshmallow.

The male, Kikyo, was wearing a purple shirt and wore white pants with black boots at his feet. He had long and wavy green hair and a very sharp face. He was very well build yet still look very agile. He was wearing a black cloak which had white lining. He wore even green eye shadow on while his almond shaped green eyes were staring at Byakuran who was sitting opposite of him. Byakuran was sitting casually on the couch with no bruises or any injuries for that matter at his person. He looked fit and relaxed and not like he had fought with angered Pet that he had wanted his blood a few hours earlier.

"Byakuran-_sama_?" Kikyo asked which earned him a raised brow.

"What is it, Kikyo?" Byakuran asked while chewing on a marshmallow.

Kikyo hesitated before he dared to ask the question that had been on his mind for a few days now. This question had been on his mind since the day Zakuro had been sent out on the mission to keep a certain Skylark occupied. But since the moment Zakuro had engaged Alaude into a fight, they had yet to hear from Zakuro again. Kikyo was assuming that Zakuro was either dead by now or that he had been captured. But he was certainly sure that the idiot red head had been killed. He may have hated the bastard but he was a strong idiot that much Kikyo was willing to admit. And with him gone, Kikyo knew that they had lost a strong ally in this fight.

And now Kikyo wanted to know what they would do next with Zakuro gone. Would they try and find another one to take over his position or would they try and search for his remains? Or, if Zakuro should still be alive, would they try to rescue him? Even though, Kikyo was already very sure what Byakuran would say to this. He still wanted to hear it coming from Byakuran's mouth just to be sure. Taking a deep breath, Kikyo asked Byakuran what had been on his mind lately.

"Byakuran-_sama_, what are we to do with our loss of Zakuro?" Kikyo asked with a somewhat calm voice.

"Why so interested, Kikyo?" Byakuran asked amused. "I thought you would be happy that Zakuro is gone now~!"

Kikyo stiffened at the light tone that Byakuran was using and narrowed his eyes in on his boss. What was Byakuran playing at now?

"I do not understand, Byakuran-_sama_," Kikyo said, trying to act innocent about this matter.

"Aw~, you don't need to be so shy about it, Kikyo-_chan_~," Byakuran said with a mocking a smile to the green haired man. "Everyone here knows how much of an annoyance you thought Zakuro to be~ and that you would have him rather dead than here at our side~!"

"..." Kikyo did not say anything at hearing this.

"And I have to agree with you on that one, Kikyo," Byakuran continued on with a smile on his face, eyes closed. "Zakuro may have been strong on the battlefield but he had not brains when it came to our business. In the long run he would have become a hindrance~!"

"What... do you... mean, Byakuran-_sama_?" Kikyo asked carefully, having already an idea as to what his boss meant with those words.

The smile on Byakuran's face darkened and Kikyo suppressed a shiver at seeing this. He was getting a bad feeling about this all, but why? Byakuran on the other hand was having the time of his life. He knew that what he was about to tell Kikyo was a great risk and that the man could betray him after hearing it. But Byakuran was very sure of himself that the man would not do so. After all, Kikyo had the most valid reason in paying him back when he had helped the green haired man in the past. He knew that Kikyo was loyal to a fault and would not try to betray his trust. The man had too much pride to break the promise he had made to him as thanks for helping him. Sometimes it was just so easy to play with his little minions.

He let out a chuckle before turning his whole attention to Kikyo and opened his eyes. Letting his purple orbs stare into Kikyo's green ones. Staring him down and thus rooting him to the place he was currently standing on.

"It is easy~, Kikyo~," Byakuran sang out now, letting his amusement be clearly shown in his voice. "Zakuro had no place in our future~! He might have the muscles we needed for fighting, but his brain is another matter~! He would have been taken out sooner or later~!"

Kikyo shivered at the voice Byakuran was using and tried to not step away from the man. But even if Byakuran had not talked like that, Kikyo doubted that he would have been able to move. Those purple eyes that were staring at him let him be rooted to his place. It was as if he was frozen up, like some kind of power was holding him into place and whatever he tried to do. He would not be able to move away from his place. This man was truly scary and Kikyo was glad that he was working for his man and not against him.

"Now that you have heard my thoughts about Zakuro and what I have decided to on it, Kikyo," Byakuran began while staring Kikyo down. "What will you do?"

Kikyo kept silent while staring at the man in front of him. Yes, he was very much afraid of this man and he had been given reasons to leave this man and betray him. After all, who could tell him if Byakuran would not do the same to him like what had happened to Zakuro? Would this man really try to help him when in dire need of help in a fight or would he leave him to rot? As those questions were running through his mind, Kikyo new already his answer. There was no other answer to this new situation now, even with that new information he had heard. It would not change his mind and he would stay with this man and fight for him.

"I will stay by your side and fight for you, Byakuran-_sama_!" Kikyo said with a steady voice.

"Oh~, I knew you would say that~!" Byakuran said with a smile.

After all, Kikyo had promised it to Byakuran to stay by his side till the very end.

* * *

><p>CPRKM: There you guys go~!

Tsunayoshi: _blushes_ Y- You... Al- ABGJDNF!

Lilly: ... You fried his brain!  
>CPRKM: I KNOW! AREN'T I AWESOME!  
>Lilly: ... Just read and review, people, please?<p> 


	10. Chapter 9 Baby Boom

CPR/KM: BWAHAHAH!  
>Lilly: O.o I get a bad feeling about this, why?<p>

Tsunayoshi: _shivers_ ... me too

CPR/KM: BEGIN!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Why do you think I write fan fiction?

**Summary:** Alaude has never fancied himself to buy a Pet, much less own one. Yet, here he was in front of a shop about to buy one. And that was all because his cousin thought it would be a great idea for him to own one. If only Alaude knew what trouble was ahead of him with buying one.

**Warnings:** AU, Het/Yaoi/Yuri, Shounen-ai/Shoujo-ai, Cross-dressing, Gender bender, Language, Smut, Lemons/Limes, Male-Pregnancy/Pregnancy, OOCness

**Pairings:** AlaudeFEM!Tsuna, JulieSuzuki, I-PinFEM!Lambo, RebornVerde, AsariG, GiottoFEM!Daemon, HaruDino, HanaKyoko, LuceFon

**Rating:** M

**A/N:** Lemons/Limes ahead in this chapter! Don't worry, if you don't like them, I will leave a warning before hand when it starts and when it ends, so you don't miss anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Pet Shop: Willkommen im Irrsinn!<strong>

_**Chapter 9 Baby Boom**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Time skip five months later, Giotto's office...<strong>_

It had been five months since that fiasco with Byakuran and Giotto had yet to hear anything from the man again. It was all so silent around him which had Giotto on edge for the first month till he had begun to relax. He still could not shake the feeling off that Byakuran was somewhere and just waiting for them all to let their guards down and then attack them. But when there had been no real threat coming from Byakuran in the first month nor any reports of Byakuran being active again. Giotto had begun to relax which only let him be 'bound' to Daemon for the next four months in their bedroom. Not that Giotto had minded this but he had been surprised when Daemon had done that.

He had wanted to know why Daemon was doing this but had yet to be graced with an answer from her. Daemon kept unusually silent about her reasoning and it worried Giotto. Maybe there was something wrong with his wife? But what could possibly be wrong with her? It was worrying Giotto to no end that he did not know what was wrong with Daemon. So now here he was in his office, sitting in his chair, leaning back into it and staring with a blank face at the ceiling. He still had yet to hear from Daemon why she was having with him sex all the time. Normally, no normal man would complain about this and just suck it up. But Giotto was no normal man and thus that rule did not apply to him.

Sighing, Giotto stood up from his chair and stretched. He had enough of this secretiveness of Daemon and he would confront her now and ask her what was going on. And he would be getting an answer this time. He would make sure of it!

"Now, where to find her...?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Cavallone household, living-room...<strong>_

Haru was sitting in the living-room on the couch while her ever so faithful sla- husband Dino was giving her swollen feet a massage. Haru was enjoying every minute of it that Dino had bent to each and every whim of her which let Lambo and I-Pin have a great laugh when Haru was angry at Dino when he brought her the wrong food, which was actually all the time. It was so great for her to be pregnant because everyone had to listen to her and treated her with utter care because no one of them wanted to be on her bad side and have to deal with a crying pregnant woman. But there was only one drawback for Haru through this pregnancy.

Her morning sickness days may be over now that she was in her sevenths month of pregnancy and thus it did not stop her from tiring out so fast and having to go to the bathroom every ten minutes. And she meant it! Every damn ten minutes the kid thought it to be funny to kick her bladder. How unfair was that? But right now, Haru was free from all of her worries for the time being because Dino was doing an excellent job in massaging her feet.

"Can I stop now?"

Scratch that, it would be great if Dino would stop his whining every five minutes and asking her if he could stop now. Haru would not have minded Dino asking her this question had he massaged her longer than two hours maybe. But as it was, he had only been at it for half an hour. Thus his whining was not excused.

"No, you just started, Dino," Haru said while crossing her arms. "Continue!"

"_H- Hai_," muttered Dino out while continuing on with his task given.

"You are a wimp, Papa," Lambo said through her snickering.

"Oh shut up you!" Dino said while throwing a glare at her.

"Lambo-_chan_, you should be nicer to your father!" I-Pin said in a scolding tone.

"I don't wanna!"

"Lambo-_chan_that is not nice of you!"

Lambo just huffed at that and turned hear head away from I-Pin who let out a sigh. Haru had turned her attention away from the bickering teenagers and glared at Dino when he had dared to stop massaging her feet again. It was unbelievable that this man had really dared to do such, no? But one glare from her had Dino working again who glanced nervously at her. It was kind of freaking Dino out how Haru's glare was worse than even Alaude's. Well, maybe not like Alaude's but it had certainly taken a notch up than her usual ones. Perhaps it was because she was pregnant now, that it had taken up that notch and now seemed to be scarier than usual.

Whatever it was, Dino just wanted Haru to stop her glaring at him and thus continued with the massaging. Haru let out a content sigh when Dino continued with the massage and let herself now finally relax into the couch. Dino seemed to have finally learned his lesson, eh?

"Enjoying yourself, Haru?" Dino asked his wife who seemed to have melted into the couch.

"Yes~, I really needed that massage!" Haru groaned out.

"I see..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Meanwhile in Alaude's mansion in a bathroom...<strong>_

Tsuna was sitting in the tub of one of the many bathrooms of this mansion and was relaxing in the water. She had made herself a bubble bath and was currently playing with blue bubbles. Her ears twitched every time she would make one go plop while her tail was submerged under the water and lying limb in her lap. Her brown hair was sticking to her back because of the heat and having ducked one time under the water and because she thought it was a great idea to jump into the full tub. It was safe to say that over the half of the water went missing and she had to refill the tub again. Not that she had minded. It was a fun to do jump into the tub. A faint red flush was on her cheeks due to the heat in the bathroom and because of her laughter.

"Heeheee~ bubble time~!" Tsuna giggled out while poking another bubble.

_**PLOP~**_

It always surprised Tsuna how a bubble bath could always make her so childish. But she did not care about it, really. Tsuna stopped her poking of bubbles when a certain memory resurfaced in her mind which let her blush a cherry red which had nothing to do with her laughter or the heat in the bathroom for that matter. It had been certainly one heated memory and it still made Tsuna blush like there was no tomorrow.

"I- I can't believe that really happened," Tsuna muttered to herself while the memory began to play up in her mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ FLASHBACK ~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna was lying on her stomach with her hands propping her head up on the bed of her Owner who was sitting next to her and reading a book. Her ears were twitching now and again which sent a gentle ringing tone through the room while her tail was swishing lazily behind her. Alaude had long since abandoned to try and read the book he had in his hands with the way Tsuna was pouting and kicking her legs up in air. He was watching Tsuna sulking next to him through the corner of his eyes; yet let it look like he was still reading. It surprised him that Tsuna had not notice that he had stopped turning pages in his book. It was a sure sign that he had stopped reading.<em>

_But it was not that he minded because he did not really want to explain to his Fox-Girl why he had stopped reading. It would just lead to a complicated and awkward situation he would have to talk himself out, something to which he had no idea how to do that. He twitched when he saw that the skirt that Tsuna was wearing was not covering her legs anymore and had ride up so far through the leg kicking that it was barely covering her bottom up. Something which Tsuna not seemed to notice nor did she seem to care to notice. It was not helping that with each movement of her tail the skirt was riding up more and more. He twitched again and tried to force his eyes back to his book and read but it was not working. After having a little fight with himself, Alaude did manage to force his eyes back to the book and read._

_Tsuna on the other hand was getting bored. It was so boring to just lie around like that on the bed without doing anything. Since Tsuna had been back home, Alaude had never left Tsuna out of his eyes and was always around her. Not that Tsuna was against it, she liked the fact that her Owner was looking after her like that but now, after two weeks of being home, it was getting tiresome that she had to be always around him. Letting out a sigh, Tsuna rolled over so she was lying on her back and facing the ceiling. Her ears twitched and let out another huff. This was really boring!_

"_!"_

_Tsuna blinked when she heard her Owner's sharp intake of breath and turned her head to face him. She blinked at what she saw. Alaude's eyes had widened slightly which only someone that knew him very well could see, his hands were gripping his book with a strong grip that his knuckles were turning white and he was staring with his eyes intently at something. Now what could that something be? Tsuna tilted her to the side while her ears twitched when she heard another sharp intake of breath._

"_Alaude-_sama_...?"_

"_Tsuna..."_

_Tsuna blinked when she heard her name being said in a low voice from Alaude and shivered at the tone used. It sent shivers up her spine and her tail thumbed up and down beside her. Now why was that making her feeling kind of excited? She was about to ask her Owner what was wrong with him when he was suddenly hovering above her, his hands at the side of her head while his legs were on either side of each of her thighs. Tsuna flushed a nice cherry red which went across nose and cheeks._

"_A- A- Alaude-_sama_...?" Tsuna asked with a stutter while her ears twitched again and her tail was now limb._

_But Alaude did not answer, instead he lowered his head down so his breath was ghosting over Tsuna's neck which let the Fox-Girl shiver and flush a darker red. She let out a gasp when suddenly something wet and slick licked along her neck. Alaude smirked when he heard his Tsuna gasp and shiver at what he was doing. Raising his head up again, Alaude was looking Tsuna directly in the eyes. He could not help but feel smug that Tsuna was blushing because of him and he had to admit it that Tsuna looked adorable with a blush on her cheeks and across her nose._

"_Tsuna, you are mine and mine alone, no one else's, got that?" Alaude said with a calm voice, staring intently into chocolate brown orbs._

_Tsuna's eyes widened at what Alaude had just said before she nodded her head, not being able to speak. She was speechless at what had just been told to her and done which let her flush more._

"_Good," Alaude muttered out._

_Tsuna cocked her head to the side when she heard the satisfaction in Alaude's voice. Her eyes widened even more, if it was possible, when Alaude suddenly kissed her. Her mind went black when she felt Alaude's lips on her own ones and just lay there, not moving with a dark red blush on her face. Alaude on the other hand did not like that Tsuna was so unmoving in the kiss and slowly dragged his tongue over Tsuna's plumb and soft lips, being secretly delighted when Tsuna gasped at that and opened her mouth. He used that as his chance to deepen the kiss._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ END FLASHBACK ~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tsuna blushes a cherry red and immediately shook her head. No, she would not think more about this and what had come after that one kiss. It did not help Tsuna that her once limb tail was now wagging excitedly behind her while her ears were twitching like mad, showing that she was embarrassed about this memory. She still could not believe that her Ow- Alaude, she corrected in her mind as she had been instructed to call him from now, had really done this with her. It was just so bizarre and hard for her to believe that of all the people he had taken her and not someone other.<p>

"Gah! Why do I think of that now?" Tsuna asked herself while thinking lower into the water till only her nose was above the water surface.

She blew air out under the water and made some bubbles appear in the water while her tail was still wagging under the water. Great, she would not get those images out of her head soon enough. She pouted under the water while crossing her arms under her chest. She furrowed a brow in thought and did not notice how the door to the bathroom slowly opened and a certain someone entered the room. Alaude was staring in amusement at Tsuna who seemed to be sulking in the water and shook his head before he stripped of his clothes. Surely, his little Fox-Girl would not mind him joining right? Silently slipping in the tub behind her, Alaude was highly amused when Tsuna did not notice him joining her. Now that was something he could not let leave alone like this. So without further ado Alaude embraced Tsuna.

"Now," Alaude breathed out with his mouth next to one of Tsuna's ears, making her shiver. "What are you thinking about, mhmm?"

* * *

><p>Here start of the Lemon, peeps, so if you do not like, skip it. When it is over, I tell you guys again to look~!<p>

* * *

><p>Tsuna shivered when she heard Alaude's voice suddenly next to her ear but then let out a gasp when one of her breasts was squeezed lightly by Alaude. But what was more important to Tsuna right now was the fact how she had not notice Alaude entering and sitting behind her till now. She was about to ask him when she suddenly felt Alaude nuzzle her neck from behind while Alaude's other hand was slowly travelling down from her abdomen. She flushed a deeper red and shivered when the nuzzling suddenly turned into licking then light nibbling and then sucking. Tsuna tried her best to not let out a mew but when she suddenly felt something stroke her down there while Alaude was playing with her nipple, she did moan.<p>

Alaude smirked against Tsuna's neck while not letting up with his playing of her breasts or with his stroking of Tsuna. It was like music to his ears to hear Tsuna moan like that and it made him grow aroused. He chuckled when Tsuna let out a gasped and began to tremble when he stuck one finger into her pussy and slowly moved it in and out.

"Naahhn! A- Al- Ah!" Tsuna gasped out between her moans.

"Mhm, is something the matter?" Alaude asked before adding a second finger, not giving Tsuna any chance to say something.

The only thing Tsuna could do was flush a darker shade of red and grasp onto Alaude's arms for support while her whole body began to shake with pleasure. A heat was beginning to travel from her abdomen downwards and coil tightly inside here, almost painful. She let out another gasp when she could feel something hard poking her. She knew already just what that something was that was poking her and began to rub herself against it, smiling slightly when she heard a grunt coming from Alaude. But that smile was wiped off as sudden as it had come when Alaude curled his fingers inside her, letting her moan loudly out when they touched something inside of her.

Alaude had stopped playing with Tsuna's breasts and let his other hand rest on Tsuna's hip, drawing small circles on it with his thumb. He chuckled when he felt Tsuna shiver and let his fingers inside her curl and uncurl and then move them in and out again. He hissed when Tsuna rubbed again against his rock hard cock and gripped her hip tightly, warning her to stop her movement. He could feel Tsuna tremble in his grasp and was trying his best to not just ram into her. He did not want to hurt his precious little Fox-Girl. Yet the way she was trying him, Alaude doubted that he would hold much longer onto his self control.

"A- Alaude!" Tsuna gasped out and gripped the arms tightly around her.

It was getting harder for Tsuna to think clearly at the pleasure given to her and she tried to grasp on the last strands of her mind that were clear. Yet, with each passing second it was getting harder and harder and it seemed that this clearness was moving farther away with each time Alaude curled and uncurled his fingers inside her. But driving Tsuna over the edge was when Alaude used his thumb to rub her clit from the outside. She let out a loud gasp while trembling violently in Alaude's hold. Alaude was holding onto the trembling Tsuna in his arms and used the moment that Tsuna seemed to be out of it to turn her around and lift her high enough so he could penetrate her.

As much as he had loved to hear Tsuna moan and gasp like that, he wanted his release now too. So without a further ado, he slowly pushed the head of his erection into Tsuna who let out a gasp as she was slowly entered, only to let out a pained moan when Alaude suddenly dropped her. Alaude let out a hiss when he felt Tsuna's tightness surrounding him. Tsuna was panting hard and gripping tightly onto Alaude's shoulders, her claws digging into the flesh, yet not cutting it. It had damn hurt when Alaude had dropped her like this, a virgin she may not be since a few months ago thanks to him. But still, that did not mean that it hurt less when she was dropped like that.

Alaude was gripping Tsuna's hips tightly now and let out a groan when Tsuna shifted on him a bit and let out gasp. Taking this as a sign to start, Alaude slowly lifted Tsuna up from his shaft till only his head was inside her and then dropped her while thrusting up at the same time, driving hard into her and deep. Tsuna's eyes widened at that and her mouth opened in a silent gasp. Her once clear chocolate orbs had glazed over by now and were staring at blue lust filled eyes.

"Naahnn!" Tsuna mewled out when Alaude lifter her up again, dropped her and was thrusting up again.

The pleasure and heat inside her had already been much when Alaude just had used his fingers. But now it was even more intense for her and she could only moan and cling to Alaude as he drove inside of her and repeated the process again and again. Alaude let out a hiss when Tsuna began to clench around him, getting even tighter which let his mind whirl out of his grasp and letting him lose even more of his self control.

"A- Ala- AHH- ude- Haa~!" Tsuna moaned out as she clutched tighter him, her tail wagging uncontrollable behind her while her ears were flat on her skull.

"Hn," Alaude grunted out while continuing to drop and lift Tsuna, a tight grip on her hips.

He knew that Tsuna was getting near her climax if it was anything to go by with her tail now wagging like that and her moaning of his name getting louder. It was not helping Alaude and even with his control that he had, it let him reaching his climax just faster. Tsuna arched suddenly when Alaude hit that one spot inside her which let her clench tightly around him. Alaude let out a hiss at that and just kept going, letting out grunts and groans while Tsuna's moans of pleasure fouled him to keep going and letting her climax. Tsuna let out one last moan before she reached her climax and clenched tightly around Alaude.

"ALAUDE!"

Alaude grunted when he felt Tsuna clench like that when she reached her climax and lifted Tsuna a few more times up and dropped her down before he reached his own and shoot his semen inside her. It let Tsuna moan one last time before there was only their panting heard in the small bathroom.

* * *

><p>End kiddos! You can look again!<p>

* * *

><p>Tsuna clung to Alaude while trying to regain her breath while Alaude just wrapped his arms Tsuna and pulled her tight to his chest. Tsuna was panting and nuzzled into Alaude's neck which let his arms tighten around her. Shallow breathing was going around the bathroom before it slowly became quieter and steadier.<p>

"Hee, you need another bath, Tsuna," Alaude murmured out while burrowing his nose into Tsuna's wet locks.

"Hn," Tsuna grunted out while letting out a sigh of content and closed her eyes in tiredness.

"I gladly help you with that."

Tsuna's eyes suddenly snapped open and she was not tried at all anymore. She did not like the tone that Alaude had been using just now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Meanwhile in a bedroom...<strong>_

* * *

><p>And that is the start of another lemon, coming right shortly after the other, sorry! Look away if you don't like it!<p>

* * *

><p>Low groans and moans were echoing through the bedroom while slapping from skin against skin was heard throughout the room. Sweat was coating the two bodies on the bed and laboured breathing was heard from them. Occasionally the woman would moan the name of her partner loudly while demanding from him to either go faster or harder.<p>

"AH G- Giotto, faster!" Daemon moaned out as Giotto was thrusting faster into her body.

Giotto was groaning lowly when he felt Daemon clench around him and it felt to him as if she was having him in a death grip. That mean for him only one thing that his dear wife was getting nearer to her climax. So without waiting for an order from Daemon, he began to thrust harder, faster and deeper into her reducing Daemon into a moaning mess. Daemon was feeling that tightening in her stomach that was telling her that she was about to climax and arched off of the bed when Giotto suddenly bent down with his head and began to suck on one of her nipples, doubling the pleasure for her. But what finally drove Daemon over the edge was when Giotto used his other hand to play with her other free breast and ram into her so hard and deep and hit that one spot dead on.

"Ahn! G- GIOTTO!" Daemon screamed out while climaxing.

"D- Daemon!" Giotto groaned out when Daemon tightened around him.

"Haa!"

Thrusting a few more times into his wife, Giotto moaned one last time before shooting his load into his panting wife who was still shaking a bit from her orgasms. Pulling out of Daemon, Giotto let himself fall next to her before rolling over so he was on his back. Daemon immediately snuggled up to him while he wrapped an arm around her waist before dragging lazily the sheets over their nude bodies.

* * *

><p>And end again... yes, it was not a very long one!<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn," Daemon panted out.<p>

Giotto chuckled at her words while stroking her hair, humming under his breath. Daemon let out a sigh and was about to drift off when Giotto began to talk suddenly.

"You never told me what this all was about, Daemon," he murmured out.

Daemon did not really feel like talking when she heard Giotto's question, she was dead tired and just wanted to sleep. But she knew that her husband would eventually ask her this question and decided to answer him. Not that it would change anything between them and she was right now too tired to care about this.

"'M pregnant," she mumbled out and closed her eyes, already drifting off to sleep.

"I see," Giotto said with a sigh. "That is good."

Wait, stop, rewind, play!

Giotto' eyes widened suddenly when his tired brain finally registered what Daemon had said and he stared with shock written all over his face at the slumbering Daemon. Had he just heard right? Did Daemon really say what he thinks she had said? Why, how, when, what? Were currently running through his mind and he stared at Daemon.

"What... the... hell...?" he muttered out tiredly, he did not really want to think about it. "Oh screw it; I talk with her tomorrow about it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ In a white building, somewhere in the middle of Namimori...<strong>_

"Ah~, what a peaceful day we have~!" a cheery voice sang out. "We have to change that~!"

"Of course, Byakuran-_sama_," Bluebell said while sitting next to her boss.

"And do you know why we have to change that, Bluebell~?" Byakuran said with the same cheery voice.

"Because the stupid _Vongola_ is growing lax and let their guard down?" she asked Byakuran.

"Oho~, that is not all~!" he chuckled out while stuffing a few marshmallows into his mouth; he chewed on them before swallowing. "For the last five months we had not let ourselves be shown! We have to change that and let the others know that we are still here!"

"Of course, Byakuran _sama_!" Bluebell said with an eager smile.

Byakuran just chuckled at the eagerness that Bluebell was showing him and ate another marshmallow. His eyes were twinkling with hidden amusement at Bluebell and her childishness that seemed to always want to please him. It was so easy to manipulate that little blue haired girl to his will without her noticing it. Sometimes, it was not even funny anymore to Byakuran how he could so easily get to bent people to his will with just a few carefully said words. Such was the case with Bluebell. Just telling her that she was precious to him and that he had a liking to her had let Bluebell in the palm of his hands. She did not question him and she did not go against him, ever. Even when his orders were rather bizarre and made no sense, she still carried them out.

Ah, that was loyalty he needed from all his little minions. Yet, he wanted them to still fight back a bit. Oh well, one could not have it all, yes? At least he had Kikyo who would sometimes question his orders which would only result with Bluebell yelling at him for daring to question their Byakuran-_sama_ like this. Just the thought about the next fight soon breaking out between those two let Byakuran shaking with laughter. Bluebell flinched suddenly when she heard her Byakuran-_sama_'s laughter.

"Byakuran-_sama_?" she asked with a small voice, afraid of the man who let this terrible laughter out.

Bluebell may like, even _**love**_, her Byakuran-_sama_. But that did not take her fears from the man when he was all serious about a certain matter or serious at all. The usual smile that was on his face would suddenly vanish and a scary expression would settle on his face. It made her shudder just thinking about it. Of course, then there were the times when Byakuran would let a laughter out that sounded hollow and empty, just wrong! It was a laugh just like he let it out right now. Bluebell did not like it and it scared her to no end which was showing on her face.

"Ah~, is something the matter, Bluebell-_chan_?" Byakuran asked, still letting his laughter out.

Flinching, Bluebell shook her head in negative.

"Are you sure~?" the laughter was really mocking, hollow and empty, it was just so wrong.

"N- No, B- Byakuran-_sama_," she stuttered out. "E- Ev- Everything i- i- is f- fine!"

Byakuran just smiled at Bluebell before turning his attention back to the marshmallow bag he had in his hands. _`Mhmm~, it seems she is afraid of me~! I wonder why~?_´ he thought mockingly to himself while a cruel smile made its way onto his face. It was only good that Bluebell was not able to see his face. Or else, she might have run screaming from him and alert unnecessary attention which would have his subordinates running into the room. It was something that he did not want and it would just annoy him and he would have to get rid of them all. It was not something what he really wanted to do but if there was no other choice for him, he would have to do it. It would be such a drag to find other minions for him.

So it was only good that Bluebell had not seen it, eh?

"Say, Bluebell~?"

"Y- Yes, Byakuran-_sama_?" she asked with a somewhat steady voice.

"I have the perfect idea to let Giotto-_kun_ know we are still alive and well~!"

The smirk on Byakuran's face was anything but good.

* * *

><p>CPRKM: SORRY FOR THE CRAPPY LEMONS, PEOPLE! IT WAS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A HET-LEMON! EVER!

Tsunayoshi: _jaw drop, brain dead_

Lilly: O.O

CPR/KM: Come on, guys, it was not that bad, right?

Lilly, Tsunayoshi: _silent_

CPR/KM: RIGHT?  
>Reborn: <em>appears<em> Please read and review~! _CiaoCiao_


	11. Chapter 10 Something Other

CPR/KM: _silent_ ...

Tsunayoshi: What's with her?  
>Alaude: <em>smirks<em> I don't know what it is... but I like her being silent.

Lilly: ... I have no idea...

Tsunayoshi: _hides behind Alaude_ It's scaring me!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Why do you think I write fan fiction?

**Summary:** Alaude has never fancied himself to buy a Pet, much less own one. Yet, here he was in front of a shop about to buy one. And that was all because his cousin thought it would be a great idea for him to own one. If only Alaude knew what trouble was ahead of him with buying one.

**Warnings:** AU, Het/Yaoi/Yuri, Shounen-ai/Shoujo-ai, Cross-dressing, Gender bender, Language, Smut, Lemons/Limes, Male-Pregnancy/Pregnancy, OOCness

**Pairings:** AlaudeFEM!Tsuna, JulieSuzuki, I-PinFEM!Lambo, RebornVerde, AsariG, GiottoFEM!Daemon, HaruDino, HanaKyoko, LuceFon

**Rating:** M

* * *

><p><strong>Pet Shop: Willkommen im Irrsinn!<strong>

_**Chapter 10 Something Other**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Time skip…<strong>_

Daemon was sitting in front of Giotto who was staring at her with an arched eyebrow. She just stared right back with her arms crossed under her chest. The other brow joined its brother and Daemon twitched at the hidden meaning behind this gesture. But she would not give Giotto the satisfaction of breaking down now and tell him what he wanted to hear from her. No way! She had already gotten so far with her silence. Giotto on the other hand just kept staring at his stubborn wife who did not seem to cooperate with him here. Not that it mattered to him. He would get her to talk him and if he had to wait for days to hear those words. He would and he could wait for her to tell him. He smiled when he saw Daemon twitch again. Ah, it would not take any longer till she would spill it.

Daemon tried to glare at Giotto who was now smiling at her. She did not like this smile. It was as if he was mocking her with that smile and knew something that she did not know. She had always hated it when Giotto smiled like that, especially when he was smiling this at her. She let out a huff and crossed her arms under her chest and sent a glare at her dearest husband.

"No," she simply said.

Giotto twitched at the one word answer and just continued to stare at Daemon. She would tell him, eventually.

"No is no!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ At the Cavallone's place ...<strong>_

Lambo and I-Pin were snuggling on Lambo's bed while Haru had just been brought to the hospital an hour ago. It had been a normal afternoon for the family when suddenly the contractions had set in for Haru. Dino, who had been to this time at home, had immediately rushed with his wife to the hospital while he had ordered for Lambo and I-Pin to stay behind. The two had only been able to nod dumbfounded, not being able to speak or say anything for that matter. They had been in a shock and it surprised them at how calm Dino and Haru had been acting. It was no wonder, they had prepared for this moment to come for months now while Lambo and I-Pin had not really been able to be part of this preparations.

And so we find the two in Lambo's room and snuggling on her bed while waiting for a call from Dino. I-Pin was sitting on Lambo's lap while her tail was in her lap and Lambo had her arms wrapped around I-Pin's waist. It was unusual silent in the room and only their breathing was heard. Both did not really know what to talk about and all this waiting was just making them more nervous. As far as Lambo and I-Pin knew Haru was two weeks too early to deliver the baby and it worried them. Was everything alright with Haru or not? They did not really want to think about it but the thought always came back to their minds. It did not help to ease their nervousness in any way.

"You think everything is alright?" Lambo finally asked after having in enough of the silence.

"I- I don't know," I-Pin said in a quiet voice.

"All this waiting makes me want to- urgh!" Lambo didn't really know how to finish that sentence.

"I know, Lambo-_chan_," I-Pin muttered out.

"I just wished it was all over now," Lambo muttered out while burrowing her face into I-Pin's neck.

I-Pin did not say anything and just hummed quietly. She did not know what to say to that either, she was too worried to think of Haru and the baby and if everything was alright with them. It was just so nerve wrecking for them to wait and hear anything from Dino. Lambo tightened her arms around I-Pin's waist. She was at a lost here and didn't know what she should do, let alone think about. _`Mama..._´

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Alaude's mansion in the living-room...<strong>_

Tsuna was lying on the couch and staring with a blank face at the ceiling. Her head was in Alaude's lap who was currently stroking her behind her ears which let them twitch. Tsuna was in a deep thought while her hands were folded neatly over her stomach and seemed to be rubbing it. Alaude was staring at his Tsuna with worry shown in his eyes. Yet, he did not stop his stroking of Tsuna's ears and just decided to watch her while trying to figure out what might be wrong with her. For the past few days, Tsuna had been acting rather strange. And he was not talking about the normal strangeness, if there is one like this but about a really weird one.

At random times, Tsuna would stop doing whatever she was doing and look around the room and sniff around a bit before a frown was on her face and she would leave the room she was in. It puzzled Alaude to no end why she was doing that. Other times, Tsuna would suddenly let out a very quiet purr and begin to stroke her stomach. This confused Alaude even more as to why she was doing this. He had no real idea why Tsuna was acting the way she was right now and he hated it to not know what was wrong with his Tsuna. _`What is going on with her?_´ he asked silently to himself while continuing to stroke Tsuna behind her ears. His eyes never left Tsuna's body and he wondered what she was thinking about. He recognized that look on Tsuna's face. She always had a blank face when she was thinking about something very hard but what it was then, Alaude had no idea.

Tsuna blinked a few times when she finally had gotten a solution to her problem and let out a quiet purr when she felt Alaude stroking her behind her ears. How she had not notice this before was beyond her but it felt really good, like all the other times her Alaude-_sama_ had done this for her. She shifted around a bit till she was able to get a good look at her Alaude-_sama_. No wait, he was not anymore her Alaude-_sama_ nor was he her Owner anymore. He did want Tsuna to call him just Alaude and told her downright that this was the way with lovers. The thought of this made Tsuna blush a nice red and she turned her head away before Alaude could see her blush. But unfortunately for Tsuna, Alaude did see her blush and a smirk was making its way onto his face. Now, what could that little Fox-Girl be thinking about?

He stopped his stroking of Tsuna's ears and was not disappointed with the immediate reaction he got form Tsuna just like had thought would happen. Tsuna's purring immediately stopped, as did the slight thumbing up and down of her tail and she let out a whine with a cute pout on her lips. It was always so amusing watching Tsuna react like that. Tsuna was pouting at Alaude and thinking how mean it was of him to just stop stroking her like that. Didn't he know how much Tsuna liked that? Of course he did, why else would he have stopped? He wanted to make her beg for more! _`So evil of him!_´ Tsuna thought sulking.

"What are you pouting about?" Alaude's voice cut through Tsuna's thought which let her head turn to face him again.

"Nothing!" she said with a pout.

"Is that so?"

"Yes!" she said with a nod, still pouting.

"Then you can tell me what you were thinking about earlier," Alaude said with an amusement lacing his voice.

It was just so cute to watch Tsuna pout like that. He should make her do that more often.

"N- Nothing!" Tsuna said hurriedly while turning her head away.

Ah drat, he had noticed her spacing out like that? Her ears twitched a little at that thought and she flushed a nice red again. She really did not want to tell Alaude like that what she had thought about for the past few days. Why had he decided to ask her now? Why not at some later time when she was ready to tell him? Life was so unfair sometimes!

"That doesn't sound like nothing to me," Alaude said and as if to add as an afterthought, "and it does not look like nothing either."

"I- It's nothing!" Tsuna said again, still not facing Alaude.

"If it is nothing like you say it is," Alaude said while turning Tsuna's head with his hand so she was looking at him, "then why are you not looking at me?"

And the reaction he got let Alaude chuckle. There was again that nice red flush on Tsuna's face which always amused him to no end. This time it was no difference. But the big question for him was now, why was she blushing like that?

"You can tell me, you know this, right Tsuna?" Alaude said while slowly leaning down which only lead to Tsuna become a darker shade of red.

"!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ At the hospital in Haru's room...<strong>_

Haru was lying exhausted in her hospital room. After having arrived in the hospital, Dino had immediately rushed her to the nearest nurse and demanded that someone came to look after her. Haru would have cooed at what Dino had been doing back then. But she had been in too much pain because of the contractions. Haru let out a sigh while staring at the bundle in her arms and a gentle smile was on her lips. After hours of being in labour, she had finally given birth without much of a hitch. There were no complications and there was nothing wrong with her son. Even though he was two weeks earlier, nothing was wrong with him and he did not need to be put in an incubator. It was a great relief for Haru and Dino.

Haru looked to her left where she saw Dino sitting in a chair with a goofy smile on his face. Despite the facts that she had broken his left arm when he had put her in the wheel chair. Dino was grinning that goofy grin of his while looking at his wife and son. Said son was currently asleep in the arms of Haru which made him look really peaceful. But Dino knew that this was not the case once his son woke up. He stood up from his chair to get a better look at his son. It would be the first time that he would be getting a good look at him. He had not been able to do so earlier because he had to get his left arm looked at thanks to Haru. But now he could.

Dino's eyes softened when he saw the sleeping baby and inwardly squealed at how cute he looked. The baby in question had soft tufts of green hair atop his head while his eyes was closed, showing the baby boy was asleep. Chubby cheeks were flushed a red while the hands were bailed to fists and lying on the blanket. But that was all that Dino could see and yet this sight made him already feel full of pride at what he saw. Pride at the fact that this was his own flesh and blood that was now in the world. Pride at the fact that he had was one of the people that had helped to create it. And pride at the fact that he had been there when it happened. _Kami-sama_, he felt like some idiotic sap right now.

Haru looked at Dino when he was suddenly standing and rolled her eyes when she saw how his face softened up when he got a good look at his son. She had already a good idea as to what he was thinking about. It was all written over his face. Really, Dino could be such a sap sometimes.

"Haru," Dino suddenly said which let Haru snap out of her thoughts and focus her attention on Dino. "Have you already thought of a name for him?"

"No," Haru said while slowly shaking her head, careful to not wake her sleeping son.

"Then let's name him together, eh?"

Haru blinked a few times before titling her head to the side and nodding. Dino gave Haru a bright smile which let Haru smile too.

"Great, I have already a good idea for a name!" Dino said cheerfully yet being mindful to not be too loud.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I think..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Back at the Cavallone house in the living-room...<strong>_

Lambo had had after hours of waiting for her father's call finally enough. There had yet to be an answer from her father about their mother or her baby brother at all and it was making Lambo restless. She had already walked around the neighbourhood to calm down and went to eat some cakes. But nothing of that had helped her. So now, here she was in the living-room and staring at the ceiling. Lambo didn't know what to do with herself anymore and it was getting quite tiring for her to wait for a call from her father. _`I swear if he does not call in the next five minutes, I destroy his beloved horse collection!_´ she thought angrily to herself.

I-Pin unlike Lambo was having a great idea at how to distract herself from worrying about Haru and Dino. She had just decided to clean the whole house and while she was at it. She was clearing out Lambo's whole secret stashes of candy that were all over the house. And let me tell out, there were many of those secret stashes. In the laundry, in the dishes, in the beds, in the clothes, they were just everywhere to be found. How Lambo had been able to think of such many places to hide her candy was beyond I-Pin. But at least Lambo used her brain, even if it was for things as troublesome as this.

Sighing, I-Pin closed the door to the bathroom behind her while having a tight grip on the bucket that was full of candy. _`Oh_ Kami-sama_, how was she able to think of so many places to hide her candy?_´ I-Pin asked herself while walking down the hall in the direction of the kitchen. She passed the living-room and was really careful to not make any sounds so Lambo heard her. Or saw her with all the candy. It would be a disaster if Lambo did see her. She could clearly remember the last time she and Haru had tried to clear all of Lambo's candies out and were caught by the girl. It was safe to say that they had needed new windows and furniture after this.

Having safety reached the kitchen; I-Pin let out another sigh before setting the bucket down on the ground and then plopped down on a chair. This was surely an interesting search that she had today. She couldn't believe it that Lambo had found new places to hide the sweets and candies in. What was freaking I-Pin out about it all was the fact that the places got even more hideous and ridiculous. How was Lambo able to think of such places in the first place?

"Lambo-_chan_," she sighed out. "Really, hiding candy in your mother's bra? What gave you such an idea?"

In the living-room Lambo sneezed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Back in Alaude's mansion in the kitchen...<strong>_

Tsuna was sitting on the kitchen table with Alaude sitting between her legs in a chair. The two of them were staring each other deep into the eyes and did not seem to blink for a long while now. Alaude's was face was blank as usual yet there was this slight glint in his eyes which was spelling trouble. Trouble for what, Tsuna had no idea but she did not like that glint. Tsuna could already feel her eyes going dry, yet she fought against the urge to blink. She would not be losing to Alaude and even if it killed her. Alaude on the other hand found it rather amusing at how hard Tsuna was fighting against the urge to not blink and it was kind of cute too.

The way Tsuna's eyes were already watering up and her eyelids were twitching and ready to blink. Even how her nose wrinkled a little and her cheeks puffed out. She was really trying her best to not blink. But it seemed that she was doomed to fail against her own body reactions. Alaude was sure that Tsuna would blink any moment now; it was just a matter of seconds from now on. _`Come on, I know you want to_,´ he thought with a small smirk appearing on his lips. Tsuna twitched when she noticed that really small smirk appear on Alaude's face. That man was mocking her, Tsuna knew it that he was or he would not be smirking like that. _`Why are you smirking like that?_´ Tsuna wailed out in her mind. This could really not be any good news for her with the way it was mocking her.

Alaude's smirk widened a bit when he saw how Tsuna leaned back a bit. Not giving Tsuna this freedom of 'escaping', Alaude leaned in towards her which led to Tsuna leaning back more. This continued on till Tsuna was lying on the table and Alaude was standing now between her legs, hovering above the yet to blink Tsuna. He leaned his face really close to Tsuna's and smirked when he saw her flush a bright red and let out a silent chuckle which only seemed to let Tsuna flush more. Her ears twitched a few times while her tail wagged slightly. _`W- What's he planning?_´ Tsuna thought while her blush grew darker when she felt Alaude's breath against her lips.

Her eyes widened suddenly when Alaude kissed her and she blinked in surprised at what Alaude was doing. It was only after she had blinked did Tsuna notice what she had done but it was too late already. Alaude had already sat down in his chair again and was chuckling while crossing his arms over his chest. Tsuna pouted while blinking a few more times with her eyes. They hurt like hell after having them open for such a long time and it surprised her that Alaude was not doing the same. He was just sitting there calmly and blinked normally. That was so unfair! She sat slowly up and let out a huff.

"Will you tell me now what this nothing is?" Alaude asked while watching Tsuna pout.

"... Fine," Tsuna said sullenly.

Alaude waited for Tsuna to continue talking but after a few seconds of silence. It was clear that Tsuna would not say anything nor had even intended to continue.

"Tsuna," Alaude said with a calm voice. "What is going on with you? Why are you behaving so... strangely?"

Tsuna chewed on her bottom lip when she heard Alaude ask her so calmly about her strange behaviour. Her ears twitched a little and her tail slowly wrapped itself around belly. She did not know how to tell Alaude what was going on with her. What is when he did not like what she had to tell him? What is when he would be angry with her? It was making Tsuna nervous which let her chew on her bottom lip all the more. But she was mindful of her canines, she did not want to bite into her lip and make it bleed. She doubted that it would help her in this situation.

"Tsuna," Alaude's calm voice cut into Tsuna's '_jumpy_' thoughts which let her head snap up and face Alaude. "You can tell me what is wrong; you do know that, yes?"

Tsuna nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving Alaude's which seem to look right through her in the moment.

"Good, then tell me. I won't judge you in any way," Alaude said again with his calm voice, it sounded soothingly to Tsuna.

It was no use for him if he lost his temper now and talked with Tsuna in an angry tone. It would get him nowhere and Tsuna would just run to her room and look herself away in it. It would not be the first time that this had happened.

"W- Well, I- I a- am," Tsuna stuttered out while her ears flattened on her skull. "I- I am...!"

Alaude blinked at the last part that was rushed out by Tsuna, not understanding any of it. What had Tsuna just said to him?

"Repeat that," Alaude said, still staring deep into Tsuna's brown eyes which were showing her nervousness. "But this time say it slower, Tsuna."

Tsuna took another deep breath, letting those calm words wash over her while not breaking away from Alaude's calm gaze.

"I- I am... p- preg- pregnant!" Tsuna stuttered out.

Alaude did not say anything to those words. It took some time till those words actually settled in his brain and then it was blank in his head. He could not really think of anything to say to this or how he should react to this news. What was he supposed to say? Alaude did not know and instead settled for staring blankly at Tsuna who grew very nervous when nothing came from Alaude. Now, was this a good sign or a bad one?

"A- Al- Alaude?" Tsuna asked nervously, her tail tightening a bit around her belly while her ears stayed flat. "W- Wh- Why a- ar- arn't yo- you s- saying a- anything?"

Great, now she was a stuttering mess. But she could not help it. Alaude's silence was making her nervous, very much so. Alaude was snapped out of his '**daze**' when he heard Tsuna's stuttered question and his eyes refocused on Tsuna's face. Said face had lost its entire colour and looked too pale for Alaude's liking. He stood up from his chair which let Tsuna flinch a little when he did that but he paid it no heed. Instead of answering Tsuna, Alaude took Tsuna in his arms, sat down on his chair again and made sure that she was sitting in his lap. Nothing was said while this happened and Tsuna was a little shocked which showed on her face. Her eyes were wide and a light flush was again on her cheeks while she held onto Alaude.

Alaude did not mind this at all and burrowed his head into Tsuna's chest which let Tsuna squeak and flush a darker red. They both stayed like this and did not move at all. Both were deep into their own thoughts and thinking of what to do next. Tsuna was still worried about what Alaude would say because he had yet to say anything about the news. But her nervousness slowly left her because she knew one thing for sure. Alaude did not seem against the idea of having a baby if there was anything to go by with the way he was holding her.

"Alaude?" Tsuna asked again.

"Hmm?"

"W- What d- do you think ab- about this?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Tsuna could hear Alaude letting out a quiet sigh, yet he did not make any attempts of moving his head away from her chest. It was just too comfortable for him to let his head rest there.

"I... don't know," Alaude said truthfully.

It was true. Alaude didn't know what to think about this or what to say about this thought of having a baby. This was the first time for him to hear such news for him. He had heard it already plenty of times for others, like Dino and Haru. But hearing this for the first time for just him? That was new to him and he did not know what to think about this. His brain just drew blank there and refused to work for him when he thought about it. Tsuna blinked curiously at her Alaude who was silent again and slowly let her arms circle around Alaude, hugging him.

She had already a good idea as to what Alaude was thinking about or why he had told her such words. She was not hurt by those words at all. Why should she? She had been like this at first too when she head recognized the sign on herself that told her she was pregnant. She did not know what to think of this herself and she still could not. But, somehow, the thought of having a baby together with Alaude was making her feel warm. Alaude let Tsuna hug him and tightened his own arms that were around Tsuna, showing in his own way what he thought of this and that he was supporting this.

He may not know what to say with words but he could show Tsuna with his action that he was alright with hit.

"I understand," Tsuna murmured out and she really did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ In another house...<strong>_

Luce was sitting in the living-room on the couch and reading a book. Well, she was readying a book just a few moments ago when she suddenly had gotten this feeling inside of her. It was a feeling that she immediately recognized even though it was her first time she was feeling it. Could it really be true? If so, she had to call her son immediately and demand a little get together just between the four of them, meaning her, Fon, Alaude and Tsuna. This was a Hibari family matter which they had to discuss then. It was something really important and this mean her dearest husband has to be there.

So she did the only right thing to do. She called out for him.

"Fon?" Luce suddenly called out.

Said person appeared suddenly next to his wife who was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in his hands. He stared curiously at his wife who was sparkling at him and had this happy grin on her face. Why was he suddenly getting the feeling as if he should run to his son and warn him about his mother?

"Yes, what is it, Luce?" Fon asked calmly, hiding his nervousness.

"Call Alaude, we have much to discuss with him about the future of our grandchildren!" Luce said with a cheerful voice.

"Of course," Fon said with a nod.

Wait, what? Fon stopped his nodding and paused in his movements and thoughts. What had his wife suddenly said? Had she just said what he thought she had said? _`G- Grandchildren?_´ Fon thought with his eyes a little wide. _`H- How would she know this already? Alaude has never told us anything about this! How would she know?_´

"What are you waiting for, dear? We need to talk with him right now!" Luce said in that happy tone again.

If Fon was honest with himself which he always was. Then he would admit that his wife was scaring him right now, even more so than she usually did when she was happy like this. But this happiness that she was showing now was frightening. It was very frightening and Fon doubted that his son would life through this.

"O- Of c- course, Luce, I am on it!" Fon said, hurrying out of the room.

Luce was smiling happily to herself when she saw Fon leaving and let out a squeal when she was sure that he was out of earshot. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending from which point you saw it, Fon heard that squeal and he shuddered. Oh _Kami-sama_, this was going to not end like he had hoped it would.

"Alaude, I hope you are ready to face your mother," Fon muttered while dialling the number to his son's cell phone. "I hope you really are."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Meanwhile in a whole other town...<strong>_

"Are you sure about this?" a quiet voice hissed out.

"Y- Yes, I- I am!" a female voice stuttered out in fright.

"You better be, or else," the same voice hissed out.

The female was shaking like a leaf while watching the person in front of her. What had she done wrong to deserve something like this happening to her? She had just wanted to help this man finding a house that he had asked for her. But as it had turned out this man was a monster, the very same one she had tried to hide from. And now he had found her and had used her kindness to lure her into a false security. Now, here she was in a dark alley and all on her own with this monster. The woman let out a quiet sob while her thoughts were whirling around her mind, letting her think about random things. Like her family, her son and husband, her neighbours and how she had not have any chocolate in a while. The monster on the other hand was staring with amusement at the crying and shaking woman. My, it was such fun to break people like this.

It was one of his favourite's hobbies when he thought about this. He never really grew tired of this. It was always such a fun to think of other ways to break someone's will and make them bend to his will. Or just make them wish that they had died or were never born. _`Ah the fragile mind of a human, always such fun to break~_,´ the man thought amused and let out a chuckle. The woman let out another sob when she heard this cruel sound and huddled into a corner, trying to hide from this cruel man.

"Aw~, don't be like that~!" the man suddenly cooed gently out. "I won't hurt you~!"

"G- GET AWAY FROM ME!" the woman cried out, tears rolling down her flushed cheeks.

"Now, now, that would not be any fun, now would it~?" the man asked with a gently smile.

It only sent the woman into hysterics and let her cry harder than before. _`Ah, such fun~_,´ the man thought and let out another chuckle.

"Don't be like that~! I will not hurt you~!" he cooed out again.

"G- GET AWAY FROM, BYAKURAN!" the woman yelled out, hoping that someone would hear her.

Sadly, no one would ever hear her. She was too far away from any civilisation to hear her. Byakuran just let out another chuckle. This time it sounded crueller.

"I am afraid, I can't do that," Byakuran said with gleaming eyes. "It was such a shame that you had to betray me like that..."

* * *

><p>CPRKM: AND THAT IS WRAPPED!

Lilly: That turned out better than I first thought it would.

CPR/KM: Yea, didn't help me any that my first ideas got lost due to my trainee week, yea?  
>Tsunayoshi: <em>blush<em>

Alaude: ...

Lilly: They agree with you...

CPR/KM: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 11 Bloody Carvings or Nine Mo

CPR/KM: Mhm~!  
>Lilly: She did it again...<p>

Daemon: SCREW YOU!

Giotto: Oh _Kami-sama_!

Tsunayoshi: _giggles_

Alaude: Hn!  
>CPRKM: HA! TSU-_CHAN_ LIKES IT SO HA! IN YO FACES!

Lilly: _sighs_ special credit to Ai-_chan_. She wanted to have this title for this chapter.

CPR/KM: Well, I modified it a bit, but still there, happy with it~?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Silent night, holy night, I wish KHR was mine~!

**Summary:** Alaude has never fancied himself to buy a Pet, much less own one. Yet, here he was in front of a shop about to buy one. And that was all because his cousin thought it would be a great idea for him to own one. If only Alaude knew what trouble was ahead of him with buying one.

**Warnings:** AU, Het/Yaoi/Yuri, Shounen-ai/Shoujo-ai, Cross-dressing, Gender bender, Language, Smut, Lemons/Limes, Male-Pregnancy/Pregnancy, OOCness

**Pairings:** AlaudeFEM!Tsuna, JulieSuzuki, I-PinFEM!Lambo, RebornVerde, AsariG, GiottoFEM!Daemon, HaruDino, HanaKyoko, LuceFon

**Rating:** M

* * *

><p><strong>Pet Shop: Willkommen im Irrsinn!<strong>

_**Chapter 11 Bloody Carvings or Nine Months of Hell**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Alaude's mansion in the living-room...<strong>_

Tsuna was sitting on the floor of the living-room on a blanket, mind you. Alaude would never allow Tsuna to just simply sit on the ground like this after the news came out with Tsuna being pregnant. He had become even more overprotective of Tsuna than he had been before if that was even possible to happen but Alaude had managed it. Before Tsuna was a puzzle lying that was at left corner finished already, showing a rose bush while somewhere up in the middle a moon was finished. The other pieces of the puzzle were lying all around her. Her tail was thumbing up and down behind her while her ears twitched in annoyance when she could not find the puzzle piece she needed.

Tsuna let out a sigh before she took a random piece and tried to put it together with another. It was safe to say that this ended with a fail which lead to Tsuna letting out an angry growl. _`It's official now! I hate puzzles!_´ Tsuna thought while glaring at the pieces lying around her. This was so boring for her. Why couldn't she go outside and chase ducks around again? It is not like she would hurt herself or anything. Or try to tackle Alaude in the pond again, like all the other times. She let out a huff and stood up from her position on the blanket. This was boring and Tsuna would be damned if she let her boredom get to her. So, Tsuna did the only thing she could do, she began to hunt down Alaude. It was her only from of other entertainment that she was allowed to have.

Tsuna did not really want to think of what Alaude might forbid her from doing when she was going to be farther into her pregnancy. When he was already like this when she was only a few weeks along. How was he going to be then when she was in her third month then? Tsuna did not really want to think about it and walked down the hall that led to Alaude's office. A place which Tsuna was sure Alaude was at right now.

"That will teach him from keeping me from having fun," Tsuna muttered to herself while thinking of what she could do to Alaude to make him regret this decision.

In the office that Alaude was currently in, said person shivered. Why was he getting the feeling as if Tsuna had something planned for him?

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Month one to three ~<strong>_

Tsuna was a real... challenge in the first three months. This much Alaude had to admit. Not only had Tsuna began a week after her confession to throw up in the mornings but she had demanded from Alaude the strangest foods out there that one could think off. It would have not been so bad for Alaude if Tsuna had not forced him to the 'food' too. But she had and it had Alaude bedridden for a few days. That poor man, he never had a chance and it was just too bad that he could not go against Tsuna in any way. He was doomed, simple as that. But putting his doom aside, Alaude had another problem at hand right now. Tsuna was currently having a break down and crying like there was no tomorrow and Alaude did not know what to do.

Heck, he did not even know what to say to his precious Fox-Girl. Let alone knew why she was crying like that in the first place. The only thing Alaude did know was that Tsuna had just been sitting in front of her puzzle before she had busted out into tears which had him come running to her. So, now here he was with a crying Tsuna sitting in his lap who was clinging to him.

"What is wrong?" Alaude decided to ask, it could not hurt to ask her, right?

Sniffling was the only answer he got and Alaude began to stroke Tsuna behind her ears. He hoped that it was helping to calm her down. He immediately could hear the soft purring coming from Tsuna, yet there was still some hiccupping going along with it.

"Tsuna...?" he carefully asked. "What is wrong?"

"M- My puzzle piece broke!" Tsuna sobbed out yet it sounded strange with her purring.

Alaude stared blankly at the wall behind Tsuna. Did he just hear right? Had Tsuna just said that she cried because one of her puzzle pieces was broken? It was official now for Alaude, pregnant woman were nuts. Not that he had thought any different beforehand but now with Tsuna crying over a broken puzzle piece. It was just so bizarre for Alaude. Letting out a quiet sigh, Alaude hugged Tsuna a little bit tighter and gave her silent comfort. He was a bit happy that Tsuna was crying over something such simple and not something drastic, like had first thought. At least now he did not need to think of some stupid explanation like Dino had with Haru.

Now, that was a horrid experience that Alaude would love to forget and never think about again, ever. But with Tsuna crying like that, the memory came back to him. _`What have I gotten myself into?_´ he asked himself.

"W- Why did it b- break? It was still so young!" Tsuna wailed out.

Mentally, Alaude let out a groan. Yes, this was his doom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Fourth Month ~<strong>_

_**~ In Fon and Luce's mansion...**_

Fon and Luce had finally gotten Alaude to get him to come and visit them with Tsuna. It had not taken them long to get Alaude to agree to come and visit them. It just had taken about three month. In the end Alaude had only agreed to come because Luce had been evil enough to use the 'I know everything about your embarrassing childhood' card on him. It was a fight Alaude was not able to win. So now, here Luce and Fon were a month after having Alaude gotten to agree to come and visit them with Tsuna. Luce was giddy and humming a merry little tune under her breath which scared Fon more than just her sparkling. But it did not help to calm Fon's nerves that Luce was sparkling again. Now, she was humming and sparkling combined was sure to give Fon nightmares. Women were scary creatures.

Fon was sitting on a seat and trying to drink his tea and Luce was sitting opposite of him with all her happiness. How she was able to emit such happiness and for so long was a mystery to Fon. But it was one of the reasons as to why he loved his wife. Even if she was scaring grown men away with said happiness. He let out sigh before taking a sip of his tea. It was doing little to calm his nerves but it was enough to help him not to run away from his Luce. Luce on the other hand was oblivious to her Fon's thoughts and wrecking nerves. She just wanted to have a talk with her son about Tsuna and the fact that she was pregnant. There has to be so much to be talked about. Like a wedding!

Luce would not let any of her grandchildren be bastards and then be picked on by other children. Or that her grandchildren had any ridiculous names. It was a fate that she did not want to happen to them. She was about to think more on it when she heard the doorbell being rang. Without even waiting for it to ring a second time, Luce jumped up from her seat and ran in the direction of the door. She was eager to finally see her son and Tsuna again.

"Luce," Fon sighed out while shaking his head.

Really, his wife was just like a child sometimes. Setting his cup down, Fon stood up from his seat and walked at a calmer space in the direction of the door. It was not like Alaude would leave just like that without saying anything. Alaude was not like that and even if he did. Fon doubted that Alaude would want his mother wrath after him. Not with her knowledge about some very embarrassing memories of his childhood. Having reached the door, Fon smiled when he saw that Luce had the door already open and was ushering Alaude and Tsuna in. He let out a chuckle when he saw how his wife was fretting over the two and asking too many questions in one go. How Luce was able to ask so many questions without breathing would always be a mystery to Fon.

Tsuna blinked and her ears twitched when she saw how giddy Luce looked and was asking so many questions. She tilted her head to the side and wondered what this woman wanted. She glanced at her Alaude who looked annoyed, yet was hiding it with a blank face. After having lived with Alaude for so long now, Tsuna was able to read him better than she first could. Alaude was already annoyed again and wanted to leave the house of his parents again. Really, did his mother have to be so... happy? It was not only annoying but it was frightening too. _`What is she planning?_´ he asked himself when he felt how his mother took a hold of his arm and began to drag him in the direction of the living-room.

Tsuna had it much easier. She could walk on her own and got to see how Alaude was dragged away by his mother. It was such a funny sight to see for the Fox-Girl. She followed behind them while having Fon walking next to her. After having reached the living-room where Alaude and Tsuna had been placed on the couch while Luce and Fon took their previous seats, Luce began to talk.

"How far along is she?" Luce asked, the greetings had already been told at the door and Luce did not want to waste any precious time.

"Fourth month," he muttered out while crossing his arms. "Why do you want to know?"

"Really, can I see?" Luce asked, ignoring Alaude's question.

Luce had her eyes fixed on Tsuna when she asked this. It was hard for her to see if there was already a baby bump on Tsuna or not because of the simple fact that Tsuna wore some wide clothes. It was such a shame; she really wanted to see it! Alaude twitched when she heard his mother ask such a question while Tsuna just stayed calm. There had been a reason why she was wearing the wide clothes. She hated it how random strangers would walk up to a pregnant woman and just touched her belly as if they owned it. It was something that she would not let happen to herself. Only her and her mate would be allowed to touch her belly where their child was and maybe a selected few, if Tsuna felt like it.

But Luce had asked her if she could see it. So, Tsuna figured that it was not something bad. The woman had at least some manners to ask first instead of just touching like some little child would do. Tsuna's ears twitched and her tail slowly came to lay limp beside her. It would not hurt to let Luce see it. It was after all her grandchild that was growing inside of her. Letting a smile appear on her face, Tsuna nodded.

"Sure," Tsuna said with a smile.

Fon shook his head at the happy face his wife did when Tsuna agreed to show her but he could not help but feel giddy too. Hey, his wife was not the only one to become a grandparent here. He was allowed to feel giddy too, even if it was more expected from a woman to be so giddy. Tsuna slowly lifted the shirt up that she was wearing so that her belly was seen. Luce let out a soft gasp when she did saw a baby bump now and smiled happily. Alaude rolled his eyes at his mother and idly wondered if he could manage to sneak away from her. But he did not really want to leave Tsuna all alone at his mother's mercy. Although, there was still his father that could help Tsuna but he was not that evil to Tsuna. He would not leave her like that.

Fon smiled when he got to see the baby bump too and took a hold of his tea up again. My, it really did seem too good to be true that he and Luce were going to grandparents when he had first heard his wife say that Tsuna was pregnant. How she had known to that time already was beyond Fon. But now, that he saw some proof. He could actually believe that this was for real.

"Aw!" Luce cooed out. "Do you know what gender the baby already is?"

"_Un_! We do~!" Tsuna said with a smile, letting the shirt go down again.

"Can you tell me, please?" Luce asked with puppy eyes.

"No," Alaude cut in with a glare. He was not going to share this just now. "You can wait till it is born."

"How cold of him," Fon said with a sweat drop.

Luce just glared back at her son while said son glared harder at her. Tsuna looked at the two and did not really know what to think of this while her tail had wrapped itself around her belly. Suddenly there was a smirk on Luce's face which let Alaude raise an eyebrow at her. What was this woman he called mother planning now?

"You do realize that you have to marry now, yes~?"

And from there on, the talk was getting hellish.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Fifth Month ~<strong>_

The fifth month was... calm. Well, if you did not count the fact that Tsuna was getting more emotional and Daemon had was in her last month. Then yes, it was fairly calm. Giotto and Alaude had to meet up at one point to escape their wife and fiancée. Much to no one's surprise, Luce had gotten Alaude to propose to Tsuna formally and asked her to marry him. Of course, Tsuna had said yes and Luce was already planning like crazy for the upcoming wedding which she wanted to have over after the sixth month of Tsuna pregnancy. Tsuna had meanwhile grown a bit larger and began to waddle around instead of walking which had earned Giotto a whack to the head when he had said that from his wife.

Alaude was most of the time exhausted even though he was not the one pregnant. But the requests that Tsuna had for him were just too much and very crazy. It did not help that Tsuna woke up in the middle of the night to either go pee or throw up again. Alaude had hoped that the stupid morning, or better called all time, sickness was over by now. But it seemed that was not the case for Tsuna. What a drag. It had also been in the fifth month that Haru had invited the whole family to their home after having him allowed to leave the hospital. It had taken her much more time to recover from the birth than they all had first assumed.

So, in month number five the whole family had gotten together again and was formally introduced to little Lampo. It was safe to say that it ended in chaos with Daemon losing her tempter and nearly blowing something up when Giotto had said the wrong word. It did not help them when Tsuna decided to join Daemon and blowing Giotto up but only if Daemon helped her blowing Alaude up then. It was a great surprise that Giotto was still allowed near Daemon after this day.

"I am bored, Alaude!" Tsuna whined out.

"Do something then," was the answer she got.

"And what can I do? You don't let me go out to chase ducks!" there was again this whine from her but a pout was on her lips too.

"You know why," Alaude said with a sigh and glanced at the pouting Fox-Girl next to him.

Tsuna didn't answer Alaude and just pouted more. It sucked to be pregnant. It really did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Sixth Month ~<strong>_

The sixth month was hell, simple as that. Not only had Daemon finally given birth to twin girls but Tsuna's hormones had taken it up a notch. Not only was the food that she wanted getting weirder with each passing day. But she grew very violent too. It was only good that Alaude was being able to handle that. Because he doubted very much that any normal person would still be able to walk after being smacked with a dictionary for saying on accident that their pregnant fiancée was fat. Or when Tsuna was wielding a frying pan and throwing it after the mail man because he thought it would be funny to say that she looked like a whale. Yes, Tsuna did not like that joke at all.

As far as Alaude knew, the man was still in therapy because of this little encounter. But all the craziness aside, the month had some calm moments too. For example, Daemon was back to her normal self and too busy with her twin girls to bother Giotto anymore. The man was happy when it was finally all over and he was not abused as a mule anymore. But there was also the fact that the planning for the wedding was finally finished and that next month Alaude and Tsuna would have their marriage. Yes, despite all the craziness in this month some good things had come from it also.

"Tsuna put that frying pan down!" Alaude said in a warning tone.

"B- But there is a spider!" Tsuna whined out, her ears and tail twitching like mad. "It has to die!"

"But not with that frying pan, Tsuna!"

"Yes, with that frying pan!"

Yet, there were still those little crazy moments which made one laugh or cough and chuckled when thought about it later on. Talk about awkward moments.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Seventh Month ~<strong>_

The seventh month was normal if you did not count on the fact that Giotto had nearly ruined the wedding that is. It had all started out normal enough. The wedding was not a big one and was only hold with family members and a few friends. Daemon and Haru had both brought their devil's spawns with them to the wedding. Giotto and Dino always called them that because of the fact they were the little devils when they had to look after them while with their mothers they were little angels. But you might be wondering just how Giotto nearly ruined in the wedding, yes? It was a simple reason. He had said the one taboo word that no one should say around a pregnant woman.

And no, it was not the word fat. It was much uglier and should not be mentioned here. It had taken a lot of time to get a crying Tsuna to calm down again and make sure that Alaude did not murder his cousin for calling his soon-to-be wife such a word. Luce and Nana had a hard time getting Tsuna to calm down again and in the end they had managed it. But only because they had promised Tsuna she was allowed to stab Giotto. Of course, both of them would not let that happen at all. It was just to calm Tsuna down. Alaude had not been so easy to calm down. He had to actually hit something to calm down again. Or get as calm as he can after being pissed off and not being able to hit that something that angered him.

After that, the wedding went down smoothly without a hitch. At the end of the day Alaude and Tsuna had been married and Giotto had gotten many death threats but it was not something that he had not heard already. So, now here Tsuna was with her husband in their mansion and lying on the couch. Alaude was abused as a pillow while Tsuna was sleeping on him, a calm and peaceful moment for them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Eights Month ~<strong>_

This month on the other hand was the calmest and most peaceful one. Tsuna was not crying or yelling around, having most of her times naps and was rather easy to calm with a promise of a bucket full of ice-cream. There could not be said much about this month. It was just calm and peaceful. The only thing that might have disturbed the peace was Daemon nearly killing an idiot for nearly losing her daughters when they were supposed to babysit them. Giotto had a hard time to get Daemon to calm down and reassure her that Chrome and Nagi were alright and nothing had happened to them. Dino had actually lost his son when he was gone shopping with little Lampo.

Haru had not been amused and yelled at Dino for hours and berated him for losing their son. Nana had given Dino a good scolding too when she had heard what happened to her grandson. Alaude could not help but feel very much amused at this fact. But after that was over, everything was calm again and Alaude was grateful for this break.

"Alaude?" Tsuna asked from her perch on him.

"Hn?"

"... I want apples with mustard and fish, please?"

Only hearing those words had Alaude already green and there went his little break.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Ninth Month ~<strong>_

Luce and Fon were currently watching how Tsuna was berating Alaude for doing her food wrong. It was such an amusing sight to see how Alaude seemed to not be able to do anything right in Tsuna's eyes lately. The two were currently visiting Tsuna and Alaude and had wanted to check up on the Fox-Girl to see how she was feeling and all. But they had not counted on the fact to see such a sight. It was the first time that they saw Alaude being at a loss. Luce had to admit that Tsuna had gotten bigger since the last time she had seen her and looked ready to burst. But she knew from experience that it just looked like it and not was the case actually.

Fon was giving his son silent moral support. He could still remember when Luce was pregnant with Alaude. It was hell and his wife had seemed to have so much fun to torture him with her impossible requests. Fon winced when he saw Alaude getting kneed where the sun does not shine. Oh _Kami-sama_, that must have hurt! _`Be strong son_,´ was his silent thought to that.

"I AM NOT FAT!" Tsuna shrieked out before letting out a huff and waddling out of the room.

"I... never... said... you... were...!" Alaude wheezed out.

"That must have hurt," Luce commented but couldn't help the smile on her face.

"And you are smiling because...?"

"Oh nothing, dear!" Luce said her smiling getting wider.

"Women," Fon muttered out. "I shall never understand them!"

Alaude nodded at his father's words while wincing when he tried to walk. Damn, that really hurt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ In the hospital...<strong>_

"OH _KAMI-SAMA_! I AM GO- AH! GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Tsuna shrieked out while having a fierce grip on Alaude's hand.

Alaude did not even twitch when he felt how Tsuna was crushing his hand witch each contraction she had to go through. Instead, he just stroked her soothingly over her hair and held her hand while her whole body trembled. Tsuna let out a pained groan when another contraction hit her and held onto Alaude's hand for dear life. It hurt so much and she just wanted this to be over. Sweat was covering her body; her ears were flat on her head while her tail was swishing agitated next to her. Her hair was sticking to her neck and her face was flushed a nice shade of red. Tsuna was panting hard already and she had yet to begin to push. That damn midwife had forbidden her from doing so.

Another pained groan left her lips when another contraction went through her body and a loud snap was going through the room. Great, she had just broken her husband's hand. Well, at least she was not the only one suffering here alone anymore.

"Do NOT push!" the midwife ordered.

"SCREW YOU! IF I WANT TO PUSH THEN I DAMN WELL WILL!" Tsuna groaned out.

"Please, Miss Hibari, you cannot push!"

"I- ARGH! WILL IF I WANT TO!" Tsuna shrieked out.

"Please, Sir, can you tell your wife to not push?" the midwife asked now Alaude.

"OH HELL NO! DON'T EVEN THINK OF ORDERING ME AROUND, YOU BASTARD!" Tsuna yelled out. "THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!"

"Hn, you heard her, I can't do anything," Alaude said, making sure to not piss Tsuna off more.

"ARH! I AM GOING TO- OHH! C- CASTRATE YOU!" Tsuna cried out.

This was going to be a long labour.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Time skip after the birth in a hospital room...<strong>_

Alaude was sitting next to his wife who was cooing at a bundle in her arms. His left hand was bandaged due to the fact that Tsuna had broken not only his hand but his fingers too. It had hurt, a lot. But now it was all over and his hand could finally have a rest. Tsuna was staring down at her son with a soft smile who stared sleepily up her. Her ears twitched a little while her tail was thumbing up and down beside her. Blue-grey eyes stared back into Tsuna's chocolate brown ones. Those eyes were much like their father's. It made Tsuna giggle a little. She let one of her fingers poke lightly at a nose which let her son try to reach for it while two pairs of black fox ears twitched a little. Alaude watched in amusement how his son was playing with Tsuna's fingers. It was a cute sight. He stared down at his son after having stood up from his seat and joined them on the bed. He looked at his son who was staring right back at him.

Black tufts of hair were atop the head with two pairs of black fox ears that were twitching like mad. A tiny fist was waved at Alaude which made him raise an eyebrow at the baby. Was his son challenging him? Tsuna let out a giggle at that but was mindful to not be too loud. The baby was still getting used to his new senses and surroundings after all.

"Kyoya," Alaude said while staring at his son.

"Hun?" Tsuna titled her head to side in question.

"His name is going to be Kyoya," Alaude simply said.

"Oh, Kyoya," she tried out while looking at her soon, which got her a happy gurgle as reply. "Aw, you like that, eh Kyoya?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Meanwhile in another part of Namimori...<strong>_

Byakuran was smirking down at the limb body in front of him. It had just been too easy to get the information out of the limb body in front of him. It was such a shame that he had to get rid of them now. Oh well, he could not leave any clues behind that it was him that had done this to the man, now could he? An unholy chuckle left his lips while Kikyo who had accompanied Byakuran shivered at that sound. Sometimes, Kikyo questioned himself if it was the right decision to be in Byakuran's side when he looked at the limb man lying there.

The man was covered in his own blood from head to toe and there was not one body part that was not covered in it. It made Kikyo feel nauseous and dizzy. He had done much and seen much in the time that he had worked for Byakuran. Yet, the man always made him feel sick when Kikyo saw him work in his own way and the methods he used to get what he wanted. Kikyo thought that most of the time it was just too cruel to watch and call Byakuran a human any longer. That man was a monster of the worse kind and one would only notice it when it was already too late. His claws would have already dug to deep into you to be free of him anymore and then he would destroy you in the cruellest ways. Kikyo shivered at that thought and tried to focus on the here and now again.

Byakuran was still chuckling while throwing something up in air and catching it again with his hand. What had he missed now? And what was Byakuran holding in his hand? It looked like some kind of key but for what?

"Come on Kikyo~!" Byakuran sang out and turned with a smile to the green haired man. "We have other places to visit~!"

"O- Of course, Byakuran-_sama_," Kikyo said and hoped his voice did not waver as much as he thought it did. "Where to now?"

The smile that Byakuran gave Kikyo sent shivers down his spine and let his hairs stand on end. What was that man planning now?

"Why, to our dearest Giotto-_chan_, of course~!"

"I see," Kikyo muttered out.

Yes, this was not going to end well in any way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Meanwhile with Giotto...<strong>_

"We have a problem, Giotto!" Reborn said as he waltzed into Giotto's office.

"And what might that be?" Giotto asked annoyed, he had not gotten much sleep last night because of his daughters.

"Byakuran wants to see you, _now_," was the only thing Reborn said.

CPR/KM: BWAHAHA!  
>Tsunayoshi: Such a fast update...<p>

Alaude: ... only a day...

Lilly: You... why?

* * *

><p>CPRKM: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 12 Confrontation

CPR/KM: Aloha~!  
>Tsunayoshi: ...<p>

Kyoya: How did I get here, Herbivore?  
>Lilly: ... you shouldn't have said that...<p>

Alaude: ...

CPR/KM: _bitch slaps Kyoya with frying pan_ WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, HERBIVORE?

Kyoya: _little Hibirds flying around his head_

Tsunayoshi: Ouch...

Lilly: Amen...

CPR/KM: _huffs_ Begin this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, KHR is mine~! Oh how I wish it was true~ but sadly it is theirs~ _points at Akira Amano_

**Summary:** Alaude has never fancied himself to buy a Pet, much less own one. Yet, here he was in front of a shop about to buy one. And that was all because his cousin thought it would be a great idea for him to own one. If only Alaude knew what trouble was ahead of him with buying one.

**Warnings:** AU, Het/Yaoi/Yuri, Shounen-ai/Shoujo-ai, Cross-dressing, Gender bender, Language, Smut, Lemons/Limes, Male-Pregnancy/Pregnancy, OOCness

**Pairings:** AlaudeFEM!Tsuna, JulieSuzuki, I-PinFEM!Lambo, RebornVerde, AsariG, GiottoFEM!Daemon, HaruDino, HanaKyoko, LuceFon

**Rating:** M

* * *

><p><strong>Pet Shop: Willkommen im Irrsinn!<strong>

_**Chapter 12 Confrontation**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ At Giotto's mansion outside...<strong>_

Byakuran was standing in front of the mansion of Giotto with Kikyo standing behind him. A smirk was playing at his lips while he hummed a tune under his breath. Kikyo kept silent and decided to just watch his boss. He could not believe that Byakuran was really going to do it today. His left hand twitched a little which was hiding in his pocket. He fingered his cell phone that was snapped opened and seemed to be pressing random buttons on it. What he was typing, only Kikyo knew because no one other than he can see it what it was, well feel. Byakuran stopped his humming and tilted his head a little to the left. Kikyo raised one of his eyebrows and watched how Byakuran let out a chuckle. What was going in this man's head now?

Byakuran chuckled under his breath, stopping his humming. So, Giotto was not as stupid he had first thought. _`Heh, this will be interesting. Only good that I did not come alone then_,´ he thought with a smirk. Kikyo's eyes widened slightly when he saw the sign that Byakuran had told him about. He pressed the send button on his cell and slowly withdrew his hand from his pocket. Now, it was all in the hands of Giotto and if he would play into their hands.

"Ah, how nice of you to finally join me, Giotto-_chan_," Byakuran said with a false smile and pleasant tone.

"What is that you want, Byakuran?" Giotto asked in a calm voice while exiting his mansion.

"Aw, why so tensed up, Giotto~? Can't I visit you for a little chat~?" Byakuran asked with his smile widening.

"Not if it is you, Byakuran," Giotto said, not letting himself being brought out of his calmness.

"How mean of you~!" he sang out. "I just wanted to say 'hello' to your little daughters and ask how they are~!"

Giotto's eyes widened slightly at hearing those words but he forced himself to be calm and said with a clam and steady voice, "Why would you want to see them?"

"I just told you, did I not, silly Giotto?" there was that gleam in Byakuran's eyes that made Giotto narrow his eyes.

"I don't believe you."

"Believe what you will then!"

Giotto knew that Byakuran was trying to get a raise out of him but he would not play into that man's hands. He needed to keep a cool and level head for this situation. He knew that one wrong move might be his last one that he would make today. Giotto knew that this was not a normal visit, not the moment that this white haired monster had mentioned that he wanted to see Giotto's daughters. It was only good that Giotto had asked Daemon to take Nagi and Chrome to visit his mother. He had already a bad feeling about this and something inside him had told him to get his family away from the mansion for the day. Now, Giotto was glad that he had listened to that feeling while he stared calmly down at Byakuran.

Reborn had in the meantime joined Giotto and was standing to his left. He was in a relax posture while his fedora was tilted down so it was shadowing his eyes and only a smirk was seen on his face. _`Well played, Giotto, now let's see if you can hold this out till the others arrive here_,´ Reborn thought solemnly, staring down at the green haired male. His eyes narrowed in on the male when he saw him slowly reaching into his pocket. Now what was that man planning?

"Why are you here, Byakuran?" Giotto asked the man while his eyes narrowed in on said person.

Instead of answering, Byakuran just chuckled before he let his hand vanish inside one of his pockets and pulled out a key, a green key to be exact. When Giotto and Reborn both saw the key their eyes widened slightly before glaring down on Byakuran again. How had he gotten his hands on this key? They had made sure that Byakuran would not have heard ever of this key. So, how was it that Byakuran had this key? _`Damn it, please let that bastard not know how to use it_,´ Giotto thought while gritting his teeth. If Byakuran really did know how to use that key, then they were all doomed.

"Shocked, aren't we~?" Byakuran said with a snicker. "Did you really think I would not find out about this~?"

"And did you really think we would not count on the fact of you finding out?" Reborn shot back. "We might have this all planned, Byakuran."

"Oho~, is that so~?"

Giotto did not answer the man. He kept silent and did not trust himself to say anything. He trusted Reborn with this more than himself. Because Giotto didn't know if he would say something that might help Byakuran in the moment to use this key and just what it was for. It was something that he could not let happen at all cost.

"Yes, very much so," Reborn said with a smirk. "Do you even have an idea as to what that key does?"

Giotto looked on as Reborn handled this with Byakuran. He could only hope that the man really did not know how to use that key.

"I am afraid I have not the slightest clue," Byakuran admitted. "But I bet you do know it, no? Maybe you could help me, mhmm~?"

"Not even in your dreams," Reborn snorted out.

"Ah, I could try it, no?" Byakuran said with a mock disappointing tone and a shake of his head.

Giotto growled lightly under his breath. This man was asking for something bad to happen, yet Giotto knew that Byakuran was hoping that either Reborn or he attacked him first. He could smell it coming off of that man that this was a trap. But he would not fall for that trap. _`Come on, guys, we can't keep him anymore busy_,´ Giotto thought with a slight panic, yet on the outside he looked calm. It was only good that Byakuran was not able to look inside his mind or that man would know what a wreck he was already. It helped Giotto that Reborn was there to keep him calm and make sure that he would not do anything stupid. Reborn shot a quick glance to Giotto and gave the blond a very slight nod of his head when he caught the other's gaze.

Giotto nodded back when their gazes met, making sure that Byakuran or that unknown male with him did not see that nod. It was very important for them to not be found out just yet. They just needed a little bit more time, just a bit more.

"Ah, it seems they are finally here~!" Byakuran said with a smile.

Giotto was about to ask whom those '_they_' were that Byakuran was referring to but he did not get the chance to. He could only watch on as suddenly a blue haired girl appeared next to Byakuran as did a sickly looking boy who was clutching a stuffed bunny tightly to his chest. Behind Byakuran appeared a heavy cloaked man with a strange mask in his face. Giotto stared at the new people that had appeared suddenly and bit his lower lip. That was not something he had counted on. Reborn gritted his teeth when he saw this new development and growled lowly in the back of his throat. That damn white haired bastard had this planned. _`I knew it! We should have gotten rid of him the first we saw him! I told you, Giotto!_´ Reborn thought angrily. But that was in the past.

And what is in the past is done and over with, they could not change it all. It was too late but that would not stop Reborn from giving Giotto a good scolding later on when this was all over and done with. Giotto's hands bailed into fists at his sides when he saw the look that Byakuran was giving him. A look so full of smugness and superior feeling, it made Giotto want to vomit and claw that man's eyes out. Reborn kept his face blank and just stared mocking at the little group in front of him. He acted as if it was not facing him at all and sure enough it was pissing off the blue haired girl and the green haired male. He threw a smirk at them, rubbing it into their faces that he was not faced at all by their number.

Giotto took a calming breath and unclenched his fists at his side. _`Don't let him get to you, you are better than this!_´ Giotto hissed to himself in his thoughts and it helped to calm him down a bit. _`Byakuran will not get to you, he is just some little kid that is wailing for a better toy. A toy he shall never have!_´

"My, Giotto, why are you so silent?" Byakuran asked with that mocking smile of his. "Don't tell me you are just with him here?"

Giotto didn't answer and sent a mocking smile of his own at Byakuran. Byakuran's eyes narrowed at that. Why was Giotto smiling like that? It was as if the blond man knew something that he did not. But what could that be?

"Do you find something amusing, Giotto?" Byakuran asked with a calm voice, nothing mocking in it.

"And what if I do?"

"You might have to tell me about it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ With Knuckle on his way home from training...<strong>_

Knuckle was on his jog home from his boxing training when suddenly his cell went off. He stopped at the street corner that was keeping him away from his home. Frowning, the boxer slipped his hand into his left breast pocked of his shirt and pulled his cell out. He flipped his cell open and pressed a few buttons till he got the message to open. He carefully read the message and his eyes ever so slightly grew wider with each passing words that he was reading. Letting his cell snap shut after having read the whole message, Knuckle turned on his heels and made his way in the direction of Giotto's mansion. His friend needed his help and he would be damned if he left him alone now in his time of need.

But he needed to make a first stopped at a certain someone's house like Giotto had asked of him in the message.

"This will be an extreme showdown!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Somewhere in a park...<strong>_

G was scowling up at Asari who was smiling brightly at G despite the fact that he was currently hanging upside down from a tree. G shook his head and face palmed at the stupidity of Asari and turned his back at the smiling idiot. Said smiling idiot pouted at G's back and let out a huff when G ignored him. That was so mean of him. But before Asari could think anymore about this, he needed to find out how to get out of that tree. He somehow had managed to stick himself into the tree. G let out a sigh and was about to say something when his cell phone went off. But not only had his but Asari's cell had gone off too. Momentary forgetting about Asari hanging upside down in the tree, G took a hold of his cell and pressed some buttons.

Asari nearly dropped his when he took it out but thank _Kami-sama_ he did not. He flipped his cell open and opened the message he had gotten. He read said message and his expression changed from a cheerful one to a complete serious one, without thinking about it, Asari managed it to free himself and landed next to a shocked G who was muttering darkly under his breath.

"Get moving, Flute-nut, Giotto needs our help," G said and began to walk away from Asari.

"Of course, G," Asari said, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Then get moving!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ In the garden of the Cavallone's...<strong>_

Dino let out a sigh and stretched after having finally managed to find Lampo's pacifier. How his son had managed to fire it so far out in the garden was beyond Dino. He shrugged it off and slowly made his way into the house. He would need a shower now with all the dirt over himself and that pacifier was in dire need of distilling it now. He made his way back into the house but stopped at the terrace. He could feel his cell went off in the back pocket of his jeans due to its vibration. He had to put it in this modus as to not wake Lampo from his nap. Frowning, Dino took his cell out and read the message he had gotten. His eyes widened at what he got to read.

_`That damn white haired rat!_´ Dino thought while he bailed his other hand into a fist. He turned on his heels and immediately took off running into the direction of Giotto's house. He would not be having any time to get his car. _`Sorry, Lampo, seems like you have to wait for your pacifier_,´ Dino thought with a scowl.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ At Nana's house...<strong>_

Daemon was sitting in the living-room and having a nice and normal chat with Nana. They had finally managed to put the twins to sleep. Said twins were sleeping in a crib in the living-room and snuggled up to each other. Chrome and Nagi just looked like their mother but had the eyes of their father. It seemed to be the only thing that they had gotten from him. But that aside, Daemon was currently talking with Nana about the kids and Giotto who had not been able to join his family today. It was something that made Daemon suspicious as to why Giotto would send her away like that without a good reason. But she had not questioned it to that time.

Daemon was about to ask Nana something when her phone suddenly went off. Thank _Kami-sama_ she had put it on mute and made sure that the vibration was on. She did not want her daughters to wake up now. It might be something serious. Taking her cell out, Daemon opened the message that was sent to her and read it. She did not let any surprise be shown on her face, Daemon kept her face normal. She did not want to alert Nana to anything or show her that something was wrong.

"Nana, I have to go now," Daemon said with a calm voice. "Can you please look after Chrome and Nagi till I am back?"

"Oh, of course I can!" Nana said in surprise but agreed with a delighted voice. "I can now have some sweet time with my grandchildren!"

"Of course, I promise to not take too long," Daemon said with a smile.

"Ah, don't worry dear~!"

Daemon just nodded before standing up from her seat on the couch and swiftly left the living-room. She needed to be somewhere.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ In the hospital room of Tsuna...<strong>_

Tsuna was sitting on her hospital with a happily gurgling Kyoya in her lap. Said happily gurgling baby was trying to catch Tsuna's tail that was waving tauntingly in front of his face and always lifted itself high up just when he was about to grasp it. Tsuna giggle quietly while her ears twitched again. It was a cute sight to see Kyoya pout like that. Well, at least Tsuna thought he was pouting because she was quite sure that he was trying to glare at her tail. Alaude had meanwhile taking a seat back on the chair and was watching how his wife and son were playing on the bed. He smirked at the way Kyoya was trying to glare at his wife. His son still had such a long way to go before his glare could do any damage at all.

Kyoya was still trying to grasp for his mother tail and his ears gave an angry twitch from them. Why was it so hard to get a grip on that long, fluffy and moving thing? He let out a whine when he could yet again not grasp the tail and his black ears flattened on his head. He wanted to play with the fluffy thing already! Why could he not? Tsuna cooed at her little baby and took him in her arms again which earned her snuggling from her son and a sleepy yawn. _`Cute!_´ she thought while wrapping her tail loosely around her waist. Alaude let out a quiet chuckle at the scene in front of him which stopped when he felt the vibration of his cell go off.

What the hell did Giotto want now from him? Letting out a soft growl, Alaude took his cell out and flipped it open to read the message that had reached him. He let out another growl when he had read its content and stood up from his chair which earned him a confused stare from Tsuna.

"Alaude, what is it?" Tsuna asked with a tilt of her head.

"I have to go now. I need to take care of some business and don't worry it is nothing bad," Alaude said when he saw the worry already appearing on Tsuna's face.

"Alright..."

"I will be quick about this," Alaude murmured out, having walked over to Tsuna.

"Hurry then, Kyoya wants to be hold by you too," Tsuna said while said baby let out another yawn.

"I can see that," Alaude said in a soft voice before giving a kiss to Tsuna's forehead and Kyoya's.

Tsuna flushed a pink and could only watch on how Alaude left her room. Somehow, Tsuna got the feeling as if this business would take much longer to take care off than Alaude told her he would need.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Back at Giotto's mansion...<strong>_

Giotto was panting hard having to dodge yet another attack from Byakuran who was smiling down at him, not at all out of breath. It was no wonder. The man had yet to really fight with Giotto instead of sending one of his little lackeys out. Reborn was having his own fun with keeping Kikyo and the sickly boy, Daisy as they later found out he was called, busy. They were quite the fun to use as targets for his gun. A smirk was playing on his lips while he shot them yet he missed them all the time which made Kikyo and Daisy sweat. It did not look like they would hold out much longer. Giotto let out a frustrated growl when Byakuran yet again switched places with Bluebell. This was getting him nowhere and it was hard for him to concentrate on hitting Byakuran when he was always dodging like that.

Byakuran was chuckling at the frustrated blond and could not help but draw amusement from this. Giotto was such great entertainment for Byakuran to see him sweat like that. _`My, I should have done this much earlier_,´ Byakuran thought while narrowing his eyes on Giotto. _`But then again, I still need this little piece of information from him about this key._´

"Hey, Ugly, what do you think are you doing with Giotto, huh?" a voice suddenly rang out while a shoot immediately follow.

Giotto let a smile appear on his face, "Took you long enough to appear here, G!"

"Heh, better late than never, you know?" G said before concentrating on the masked guy that had nearly gotten a hit on Giotto.

"H- Hey let go of me!" Bluebell suddenly yelled out when she felt someone grip her from behind.

"_Maa, Maa_ calm down~!" Asari said with a cheerful smile on his face. "Or else, you might lose that head of yours!

Bluebell's eyes widened slightly at the words that were spoken so calmly to her. It was then that she felt cold steal against her throat and she swallowed. When had he moved behind her? Asari on the other hand did not let up from the girl in his grasp at all and made sure that he had her in a secure grip. He did not want her to run off in the middle of the fight that would soon take place, now would he? It would do them no good when Byakuran had suddenly again more help than he really needed. It would be unfair against Giotto, no?

"_Nufufufu~_ did you really think that you can get away so easily with attacking my husband?" Daemon hissed out as she suddenly appeared through mist.

G shivered at the tone that Daemon used and almost felt sorry for the idiot that had attacked Giotto, the keyword being almost. The poor fool will never be the same again after Daemon was through with him. He was very much sure of that.

"Ouch, hey Alaude!" another voice suddenly whined out when they were kicked into Daisy. "That hurt, you know!"

"Don't be in my way then, idiot pony boy!" a certain cold voice hissed out while making his way over to Kikyo.

Reborn let out a chuckle when he saw how Alaude had kicked Dino into Daisy so he had a free way to the green haired male. He tilted his fedora down again, so it was shadowing his eyes yet again.

"Aw, are you here to interrupt my fun?" he asked with a smirk.

"Hn, if I am called here," handcuffs suddenly appeared in Alaude's hands, "then I want to have my fun too."

"Of course, how could I forget," Reborn said with a smirk.

Byakuran snarled to himself when he saw how suddenly those nauseous pests had to appear. That was not something he had counted on. He had been sure that Reborn had been bluffing earlier with having counted on him getting his hands on the key. Had he been really played in such an easy way? It was impossible! He had made sure that there was no flaw in his plan, so how had it come all down to this?

"Not so mighty anymore, are we, Byakuran?" Giotto asked, getting Byakuran's whole attention on him back again.

"Do you really think that just because your friends are here now, that you have a change against me?" Byakuran asked with his mocking smile.

"Of course, I do," Giotto said with a smile before going after Byakuran.

Byakuran had not chance to dodge the oncoming attack from Giotto as said person was suddenly surrounded in orange flames that had this crystal look to it. Punch after punch followed and Byakuran could do nothing but take them in, yet there was still that mocking smile on his face. It was then that Byakuran let a chuckle coming out of his mouth as soon as Giotto stopped his attacks on him. Giotto panted slightly and narrowed his eyes on the laughing Byakuran.

"What is so funny, Byakuran?" Giotto asked.

All eyes were suddenly on the laughing Byakuran. Just what was so funny?

"Do you really think that something like this could hurt me?" Byakuran asked with a smile while suddenly orange flames came from his shoulder blades only to form into a pair of fblack wings.

"What the hell?" Giotto muttered out.

"... Is he gay?" Daemon asked while making sure that the masked guy could not move.

What the hell was going on here?

"Let me show why you cannot beat me," and with that said Byakuran seemed to vanish from his position.

They all could only watch on as Giotto was seemingly attacked from nothing. But they all knew that it was Byakuran's doing, yet they could not see him moving. What had happened to that man that it allowed him to move this fast?

"Giotto, concentrate you idiot!" Reborn suddenly yelled out while aiming his gun at the moving Bluebell. "Don't move or I fill you with lead, girl."

Bluebell immediately froze up and did not dare to move. The way the man has talked with her. It was even worse than the way Byakuran talked with them when he was angry with one of them or when they had screwed up a mission for him. She knew that this man was not joking around with his threat and really would fill her up with lead. Frightened, Bluebell swallowed and stopped all her movements. Yet, she could not help but tremble faintly. The masked guy on the other hand, had not as much luck as Bluebell. Without a second thought at all, Daemon had decapitated the man when he had tried to flee from her.

"What a foolish idiot you are," Daemon said with a smile.

"Must you always be so messy?" G asked while lighting up a cigarette.

"Of course, he had it coming~!"

Dino had made in the meantime a quick work of Daisy who did not move around anymore. Maybe it also had to do with the fact that Reborn had shot the boy in head when he had tried to attack Giotto while he was busy with Byakuran. What a little idiot Daisy was.

"God, he really does play dirty, huh?" Dino asked Asari, having jogged over to the smiling male.

"It seems like he does," Asari said with a firm tone. "Now, what do we do with her? She did not seem to take any warnings for real."

Dino shrugged at Asari's question while letting his eyes wander back to Byakuran and Giotto's fight. He raised a brow when he saw how Giotto was standing in a somewhat crouched position on Byakuran's back while having a tight grip on the black wings. Why did he suddenly get the feeling as if there was going to be much ripping happening soon? And Dino was right because Giotto suddenly kicked off of Byakuran's back while ripping said person's wings off.

"... That must have hurt," Reborn said with a chuckle.

"You are a sadist, you know that?" Dino asked with a shudder.

"Of course, I am, that is why Verde likes me the most~!"

"A bit too much information here!"

Kikyo and Bluebell stared with wide eyes at the people that were surrounding them. Were they for real? Did those people just make jokes about something so trivial when their boss was fighting for his life right now? Did they not seem to care at all for him? What kind of people were they?

"G~!" Asari suddenly sang out while draping his arms around said person's shoulder.

"What do you want idiot?" G asked but his voice lacked the usual spite in it.

"We are going on a date after this!"

"W- What? When did I agree to this?"

Alaude sneered at Asari and G how they were relaxing in such a situation like this. How did he know such people again? His handcuffs, which were surrounding Kikyo's whole body by now, were reacting to their master's anger and began to tighten around the green haired male. Said green haired male began to gasp for air when he noticed how the cuffs began to choke him. His eyes widened in fear and he looked down at the tightening cuffs around his body.

"You little-!"

Kikyo looked in the direction of the angered yell and his eyes widened even more. His Byakuran-_sama_ was being beaten by the blond haired idiot Giotto who had Byakuran at a gun point.

"Took him long enough, huh?"

"It did," Daemon said dryly.

"Burn in hell, Byakuran!" Giotto said while charging flames up in both of his hands.

The next thing Kikyo saw would be the last thing and the image would burn itself forever in his mind. He had to watch how his boss was burned alive before he himself would be following suit. Alaude smirked at what Giotto was doing while letting his handcuffs being surrounded by purple flames. It was time that he got rid of the idiot green haired man. He was a disgrace to any fighter out there. G and Asari looked on with blank faces at Giotto's flames were burning Byakuran away and a big crater was left in the wake of the flames from Giotto. Reborn let out a grunt while staring with unblinking eyes at what was happening in front of him.

Daemon did not even flinch or said anything to what happened in front of her. That man had it coming for himself after all he had done. Bluebell on the other hand let out a gasp and screamed when she saw her Byakuran-_sama_ being killed in such a way. _`W- Why...?_´ she thought brokenly and watched how her saviour was killed in front of her. It broke the girl's spirit.

"Over, huh?" Reborn muttered out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Somewhere other...<strong>_

Verde's eye twitched when he had finally managed to hack into Byakuran's data-base. That man had such a simple password, yet it had taken him over three hours to figure out the password. _`Who the hell has a password like that?_´ Verde growled to himself. _`How the hell is Marshmallowpower a great password?_´ Yes, Verde was very much angry and would love to hurt something. But he was a man of science and thus violence was not in his nature. But having someone like Reborn as your partner, one tends to happen to pick up some of his habits. Letting out a sigh and taking a sip of his coffee, Verde pushed his glasses up which let them glint in the light of the computer screen and he began to type away on his computer.

This was going to be a piece of cake from here on. He was ready to find out just what Byakuran had been doing with that little business of his and what else had planned with it. But what Verde found in the first file already let him pale and question the sanity of the man.

"That man is a monster," Verde muttered out while he kept on reading.

What he found in the file would let any mad scientist look like some little innocent rabbit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Time skip back at Giotto's mansion...<strong>_

"_Oi_, Giotto!" G suddenly called out.

"What is it?" Giotto asked back.

"What are we going to do with this mess?"

"Ehm, good question, G, really good question," Giotto said with a sheepish smile.

Reborn rolled his eyes and shook his head the blond that he had to call boss. He was surrounded by idiots. It was then that they suddenly heard the familiar from a certain boxer.

"Giotto, I have done as you have asked of me to the extreme!" Knuckle yelled out.

"Great, Knuckle, bring it here then!"

"... Did we miss something?" Dino asked.

"I think so?" G questioned back. "By the way, where is the bastard?"

"Oh, Alaude said he had to go back and look after his son and said something about a new bandage on his hand when Tsuna broke his hand!" Asari said, seemingly popping up from behind G.

"S- SON?"

* * *

><p>CPRKM: There! Chapter 12 finished at the same day! I am awesome!  
>Tsunayoshi: H- How?<br>Alaude: ...

Lilly: What?  
>CPRKM: Teehee! And an omake again!

Kyoya: Herbivore, you made me into that old man's child!  
>CPRKM: Yep~!

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

_**Wake up II**_

A loud wail echoed through the room and Alaude let out a groan. Next to him he could feel how Tsuna left the bed and walked into the nursery of their son. Babies were such a handful and Alaude hated them already. He turned around in the bed and faced his alarm clocked. His eye twitched when he saw that it was three in the morning. His son really had some awesome timing. Groaning, Alaude stood up from the warm bed and went into the nursery where he found Tsuna sitting in a rocking chair with Kyoya in her arms.

"You didn't need to come, you know," Tsuna said in a soft voice, making sure as to not get their son to scream.

"Hn, it is too late already, he woke me up," Alaude muttered out, leaning against the threshold.

"Mhmm, if you say so," Tsuna said while nursing Kyoya.

Kyoya was currently a happy baby and was nursed by his mother. He had everything that he needed right now.

"Next time he wakes me up like this, I kill something," Alaude muttered out.

Tsuna sweat dropped and didn't know if Alaude meant those words or not.


	14. Chapter 13 Aftermath

Kyoya: He-

CPR/KM: _hissing_ Yesssss?  
>Kyoya: ...<p>

Lilly: Oh...

Tsunayoshi: _hiding behind Alaude_ S- Scary...

Alaude: ...

CPR/KM: On we go then~!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Someday it shall be mine, I tell you! But first... _runs from angry lawyers_

**Summary:** Alaude has never fancied himself to buy a Pet, much less own one. Yet, here he was in front of a shop about to buy one. And that was all because his cousin thought it would be a great idea for him to own one. If only Alaude knew what trouble was ahead of him with buying one.

**Warnings:** AU, Het/Yaoi/Yuri, Shounen-ai/Shoujo-ai, Cross-dressing, Gender bender, Language, Smut, Lemons/Limes, Male-Pregnancy/Pregnancy, OOCness

**Pairings:** AlaudeFEM!Tsuna, JulieSuzuki, I-PinFEM!Lambo, RebornVerde, AsariG, GiottoFEM!Daemon, HaruDino, HanaKyoko, LuceFon, CozartEnma

**Rating:** M

* * *

><p><strong>Pet Shop: Willkommen im Irrsinn!<strong>

_**Chapter 13 Aftermath**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Time skip Giotto's Mansion...<strong>_

After the confrontation with Byakuran and having come out as a victor, Giotto had called the whole family to come together and his friends. Of course, that only happened after his property had been rebuild and nothing was left of the fight that had taken place to that time. It would ruin the spirit if anyone saw the destruction of the place, now wouldn't it? So, here Giotto was now in the dining room of his mansion together with his friends and family. It was not a big get-together. He had only have Dino plus his little family here, Alaude's little family and of course his friends. He had not invited his mother, father or his aunt and uncle. He did not really know what he should tell them as to why it gave this little get-together.

Giotto sweat dropped when he saw how Lambo was scowling down at her little brother that had been disposed into her lap. That girl really hated little children and it seemed that not even her own little brother was an exception to that hate. He pitied the boy to have to grow up with such a sister. Right next to Lambo was I-Pin who was trying to hide her giggling at the situation that Lambo was in. It was just so funny to see Lambo struggle with the baby and try not to shove it away from her. Because even though Lambo hated children in general, she would not just shove her brother away like that. He was after all a baby, maybe later when he was older she could do it. Haru and Dino were opposite of Lambo and I-Pin and were in their own little word, a world without kids in it.

G on the other hand was glaring darkly at Verde who was smirking at him with glinting glasses. How that man was able to pull such a stunt off was still a mystery to G and it was one that he would really like to solve. Reborn who was right next to Verde was chuckling and shook his head in amusement. That man really had too much free time on his hands. Why had suddenly gotten such an idea was beyond him. But he had to admit, this idea of Verde would bring great entertainment.

"What the hell, four eyes?" G hissed out and glared at Verde. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"To satisfy my curiosity," Verde said a calm voice, yet some excitement was heard out of it. "You and Ugetsu were the best ones to test it on."

"What?" G exploded which let Lampo scream at the loudness of G's voice.

"Ah, Lampo-_chan_ calm down, please?" I-Pin begged the crying baby who only wailed louder.

"Gah! Shut up, brat!" Lambo said while holding the baby away from her.

"Lambo-_chan,_ give him to me," Haru said and stood up.

Asari sighed and shook his head. G really needed to learn to be more mindful of his surroundings. Giotto winced when he heard his own two daughters join Lampo into his screaming. He let out a groan. That was just great. Now it would be much harder to calm the babies down again. It was only good that Alaude had yet to appear with his family if he even showed up at all. Giotto doubted that his cousin would appear at all. Although, he was very much curious to meet Alaude's son Kyoya and how the baby looked like. He was at least happy that there was not another crying baby in the house right now. _Kami-sama_ knows how long it would take them to calm them all down.

Giotto was trying his best to calm a crying Chrome down in his arms while Daemon was rocking Nagi in her arms. But so far, nothing was working, not with Lampo always crying anew and this starting the circle of cries again when one baby was calmed down. At least Reborn had taken it upon himself to slap G at the back of his head. It was the red head's fault that the babies were crying in the first place.

"I am going to murder you when this is over," Reborn hissed while his eye twitched at the loud wailing.

G growled at Reborn while rubbing the back of his head where Reborn had hit him. Asari shook his head yet again at G.

"Try it, old man!" G spat back.

Before G had the chance to start yet another screaming, the door to the dining room slammed open. Everything became immediately silent and the three babies stared with wide eyes at the person that was standing in the door. Giotto and Dino sweat dropped at the entrance that Alaude had done and then looked at their silent babies. Somehow what had just happened did not make any sense to them, at all. How did the loud banging of doors make babies stop crying? Or maybe it could have been because a very murderous and pissed off aura was coming off of Alaude who glared at them all. Giotto decided that it must be because of that little fact that the babies were silent. He should thank his cousin for that miracle of his someday.

Alaude was glaring at the idiots that he had to meet today and crossed his arms over his chest when he noticed that all was silent now. He had heard the loud wailing from the brats that his cousins call their babies even outside of the mansion. It had given him a headache and he wanted them to shut up. But not only for his own good but the one for his son and wife's too. Tsuna had pressed her ears flat to her skull when she had heard the wailing as had Kyoya and both had whined at the loud noise. So, as to rescue his wife and son's hearing, Alaude had done the only thing he could do. Be himself and hope that everyone shuts up then. It had work, like always. Not that he had doubted it would not.

Tsuna let her head poke out from behind Alaude and stared at the silent room now. This was so much better now. With a flick of her ears, Tsuna came out from behind Alaude. Kyoya, who was in his mother's arms, let out a yawn and snuggled into his mother's chest with a twitch of his ears. All eyes in the room were now on the Fox-Girl with the baby in her arms. The reactions at seeing the baby in Tsuna's arms were mixed.

"What the fuck...?" G said when he saw just like whom that baby looked liked. "Why?"

"Ahaha~ told you I was right, G~," Asari sang out while giving Tsuna a bright smile.

"Shut up, Flute-nut," G hissed out. "It's just hard to believe that a bastard like him is allowed to be a father!"

"Don't be like that, G," Knuckle said while clapping his shoulder, hard. "Everyone is allowed to have some extreme happiness!"

"Don't touch me, boxing-dolt!"

Reborn rolled his eyes at the way G and Knuckle began their bickering and here he had thought that today they would let it rest. But it did not seem to be like that. Asari was trying his best to calm his angered friend and boyfriend down but that only earned him a near hit on the head with a plate. Verde on the other hand had his clipboard out again and began to scribble something down it while giving thoughtful hums out. _`Now what are you planning this time, Verde?_´ Reborn thought with a slight chuckle. Ah, he would be finding out soon anyways. So why bother about it now and give himself a headache with just thinking about it?

"So that is Kyoya Aunt Luce told us about, huh?" Dino said, having walked over to get a better look at the baby. "She was right; he really does look like you!"

"Hn, get your face away from him, pony boy," Alaude growled out when Dino came a tad bit too close to Kyoya for his liking.

"H- Hey, I- I go already, no need to get angry!" Dino said nervously while backing away from Tsuna.

Tsuna blinked at the nervous Dino while her tail swished in confusion behind her. Why was Alaude suddenly like that? This was new to her. Sure, Alaude had already been possessive before but now after she had given birth to Kyoya, it had gotten worse. Sighing softly, Tsuna looked around the room and tilted her head to the side when she saw Daemon staring at her. She stared right back at the woman who then smirked at her before turning her attention to the bundle in her arms. Tsuna frowned and was about to ask Daemon what she wanted from her when Giotto suddenly talked, thus turning her attention to the blond.

"I didn't really think you would come," Giotto said while walking over to Alaude with a silent Chrome in his arms.

"Hn," Alaude grunted out, not really answering Giotto.

"Will you ever change?" Giotto asked with a sigh.

"I doubt he will," Tsuna said this time with a smile.

"Even your wife is against you, what will you do now?" Giotto asked in a teasing tone.

Tsuna giggle slightly at the tone before turning her attention to Kyoya who had gripped her hair and was tugging on it. Now, what could her little one be needing from her this time?

"Why did you call us all here, Giotto?" Alaude asked his cousin.

"Ah, I just wanted to have us all together!" Giotto said with a bright smile.

"What an idiot," was the only thing Alaude said before walking away from Giotto.

"H- Hey!" said idiot whined out.

"Go away, Sawada!"

"Your father seems to be in a bad mood, Kyoya," Tsuna said to her son.

Kyoya blinked confused at Tsuna while his ears twitched a little. He did not really understand what his mother had just said but he didn't think that it was important anyways. He was sleepy and wanted to sleep on his _Kaa-san_ now, like he always did when he took a nap.

"GAH! LET GO OF ME, YOU LAWN-HEAD!" G suddenly yelled.

And thus the circle of wailing began anew. A round of groaning went around the room while many glares were thrown G. Why could that man not once shut up when it was needed of him?

"Damn it, G, can't you ever be silent?" Daemon yelled right back at said man.

"Don't you have a damn indoor voice?" Haru hissed at him.

"We just got them to be silent!" Lambo whined out.

"AAYYAA! My ears!" I-Pin said while holding her ears closed.

"I kill that idiot!" Tsuna hissed out with her tail and ears were standing at attention.

Giotto let out a low groan. Great, G had managed it to piss off Tsuna. This was so not going to end well. Reborn let out a chuckle at the new development of events while his eyes had this certain glint in them. Now, this was something interesting. Alaude only grunted and did not pay any attention to what was going on now. The pink haired idiot had dug his own grave there and he would not help him to get out of it. Not that he had planned to help him.

"Aw, shit!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Time skip a few weeks in a park...<strong>_

Tsuna was sitting under a tree on a white and red chequered blanket. Kyoya was lying on his stomach on the blanket and looking with wide eyes around. His little black fox tail was lying limp to his side while his ears were twitching like mad, taking in the new sounds around him. Tsuna's ears were twitching too and always sending that gentle ringing tone which would let Kyoya's tail twitch. Alaude was not far from his family leaning against a tree and his lips would twitch a bit upwards when he saw his son's tail twitch. It was an adorable sight but sadly his idiot cousin had to join them on this day that was only for Alaude and his family planned.

What an annoying little pest Dino was. Well, in Alaude's mind he was at least. Why that blond had pestered him about coming with him, Alaude did not know. But he regretted that had agreed to let the idiot to come along, even if it was to just shut up him. He glanced to his left where Dino was with Haru, I-Pin, Lambo and Lampo who were all taking a nap. Now that is something new. _`At least they are not being loud or in any other way annoying to me_,´ Alaude thought with a mental sneer before pushing off of the tree he was leaning against and walking over to Tsuna and Kyoya.

"Aw, aren't you a little cutie, Kyoya-_chan_?" Alaude heard Tsuna coo out.

A loud and happy shriek was the only answer Tsuna got but it made her happy. Laughing, Tsuna laid herself next to Kyoya while her tail slowly wrapped around the little Fox-Boy. Kyoya blinked when he felt something fluffy around him and he let out a sudden yawn. Why was he suddenly feeling so sleepy?

"You play with dirty tricks," Alaude commented as he took a seat next to the lying Tsuna.

"How so?" she asked with a tilt of her head. "I am just making sure he is warm enough and not cold at all~!"

"Of course, you do that," was the dry reply.

Tsuna blinked innocently back at Alaude who was watching her with hawk eyes. Little Kyoya decided in this moment to let out another yawn. He did not like being ignored and thus let a whine follow immediately. Tsuna's attention immediately switched back to Kyoya and she was cooing over him. Alaude raised a brow at this but decided to not comment on it or try to rip his wife away from his son. It was already bad enough that he caught himself always glaring at his own son when he was alone with him. He just did not like it that Kyoya was always hooking up all of his Tsuna's attention. He hated that fact. But still, it was his son that he was _jealous_ of. His eye twitched a little and Alaude could have sworn that his son was giving him a smug look.

What a little bastard his son was. Alaude glared right back at the baby who blinked innocently at him. _`Stupid baby, Tsuna is mine!_´ jealously was such an ugly thing, no?

"Stop glaring at Kyoya, Alaude," Tsuna said, not looking up from cooing over her baby.

"Hn," was the grunted reply she got.

"Men!" Tsuna huffed out.

Alaude just gave a tiny smirk as an answer to that. How it was amusing to watch Tsuna pout like that. He would never grow tired of it. He would really miss it when Tsuna would stop pouting. But when there was suddenly a loud wail, Alaude decided that this was something he could do without.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Outskirts of Namimori...<strong>_

A woman that looked to be in her thirties was leaning against a tree. She was dressed in a black skirt and jacket with black heels at her feet. She had long curly black hair which was in a high ponytail thus it reached between her should blades. A pair of black fox ears was twitching atop her head while a frown was marring on her beautiful face. Well, at least her mate always said it was such a beautiful one. Indeed the woman was beautiful, a sharp and elegant face with arched black eyebrows, pink full lips, cold icy blue eyes and a button nose. Her body was to kill for too, having a big chest and round waist. The chest being the part of her body that her mate was loving the most of her, what a pervert he was. A black fox tail was swishing angrily behind her while the woman's eyebrow was twitching.

She glared at the male fox to her left who was throwing up into a bush. The male fox had brown hair which looked more like an orange and was long-ish in a way. A white hat with a black strip around it was atop his head while orange fox ears were sticking out of holes that were cut into the hat. Said ears were lying flat on the rim of the head. A pair of glasses was perched on the nose of the male and a little orange goatee was at his chin. Amber eyes were currently closed shut while throwing up. The male looked to be in his thirties too and was wearing white pants, a yellow shirt and a black jacket over the shirt.

"Oh _Kami-sama_, Cozart never drive again!" the male fox groaned out while his orange fox tail twitched.

"Ah, I am sorry, Julie!" Cozart laughed sheepishly out.

"You be- better be!" Julie groaned out with his ears twitching again.

"Tch, man up!" the woman hissed out.

"Now, now, Suzuki, be nice to him," Cozart said with a smile only to let out a shriek when Suzuki glared at him.

Cozart was a red head which short red hair that had this shaggy look to it. Red eyes were widening at the woman in front of him and showing a bit of fear in them. Suzuki was really scary when she was angry. Cozart was dressed in black pants and a white shirt and currently trying to hide behind the one that he called husband. Said husband looked like a copy of Cozart safe for the fact that he was smaller than Cozart about two heads and had a calm expression on his face. And he was not as muscular build as Cozart, yet still looked fit.

"You need to man up too, Cozart," the little red head said.

"Waa! Not you too, Enma!" whined Cozart out.

Enma's lips lightly twitched upward before he turned his head away. He did not want to let Cozart see that he was laughing or blushing for that matter. Cozart clung to Enma and nuzzled into his neck, letting out more whines. This lead to Enma flushing a brighter red and Suzuki let out a chuckle.

"I am dying!" Julie whined out.

"Shut up, idiot, and continue puking!" Suzuki snarled out. "I want to see my little girl again!"

"Sure thing, dear," was the groaned answer.

"Cozart?"

"Yes, Enma?"

"I am driving from now on, clear?"

"... Yes..." was the depressed answer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ In a supermarket...<strong>_

"No, Giotto, put that away," an annoyed Daemon said.

"Oh come on, please?" Giotto asked with puppy eyes.

"I said no, Giotto!"

Chrome and Nagi were both sitting in their own carts and watching how their mother and father were currently fighting over ice-cream. Both blinked again when Giotto let a yelp while Daemon was putting the ice-cream back. Giotto was holding his head and letting out a hiss where Daemon had whack him. The whack was hurting like hell and Giotto wondered with what Daemon could possibly have whacked him with. Daemon just gave Giotto a smug look before taking the cart with Nagi and pushing it away from the idiot she had married. Sometimes, Giotto was even worse than any a child when it came to shopping. Chrome waved at her older sister who was rolling away from her with their mother and got a wave back. What cute children those two were.

Nagi looked at their mother who was smiling down at her and smiled back. Her Mama was such fun at times! Giotto had stopped clutching at his head and pouted. Daemon was so mean today to him. Sighing, he pushed the cart with Chrome in it and followed Daemon who was strolling down an aisle and seemed to pick random products out of the shelves. _`Next time, I am staying home when she says we need to shop_,´ Giotto thought sullenly to himself.

"You are coming with me next time," Daemon said without turning to look at Giotto.

"E- Eh?"

"You heard me, Giotto," Daemon said while throwing a glare at the blond man.

"... Evil!"

"Such a child you are, even your daughters are more mature than you are!"

Now that stung. Pouting, Giotto pushed the cart and did not choose to answer. _`Evil woman!_´

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ In a house not far away from Giotto's...<strong>_

G was scowling darkly at a smiling Asari who was holding his cigarettes out of his reach. He glared at the flute playing man and was cursing inside his mind Asari and Verde in every language that he could think off. He was going to murder Verde when he saw him next time. Why had this man thought it would be funny to do something like that to him was beyond G. How had that crazy man even found out how to get males pregnant in the first place? Sure, G knew it was possible for male Pets to get pregnant. But a human was a whole other matter! Human males were just not made to be pregnant, ever! He needed a damn cigarette now but sadly he could not smoke or the baby would be in danger. _`Screw this! I kill him just now_,´ G snarled inside his mind.

Asari continued to smile at G who seemed to glare harder at him. He could not help but feel uneasy suddenly when a smirk settled on G's lips. Was it just him or seemed G suddenly darker and more evil with that smirk on his lips? Laughing, Asari let the cigarettes vanish in one of his pockets before he stared down at G.

"Whatever you are thinking about, G," Asari said with his smile getting sharper. "Don't do it, it is not worth it and you know it."

"Tch, don't tell me what I can do and what I can't do! That four eyed and green haired bastard has it coming!" G hissed out.

"But you can't deny the fact that you like it," now he was just trying to get G to calm down.

"Tch!" G turned his head away with a light blush on his cheek.

"Ahaha! I knew it! You do like it!"

"S- Shut up!" G stuttered out, flushing a darker red.

"Aw, you are red!"

"I said shut up!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Time skip Alaude's mansion in Kyoya's nursery...<strong>_

Tsuna was sitting in the rocking chair which was in Kyoya's nursery. She was rocking in said chair while watching Kyoya clinging to her in his sleep. Her tail was acting as some kind of blanket while Kyoya used his own one as a teddy bear. It was so adorable and Tsuna smiled down at the sleeping toddler while gently tracing with her finger along Kyoya's face. She let out a quiet purr and continued to watch him sleep. Alaude was standing in the threshold with his arms crossed and glaring at his sleeping son. What a little attention whore Kyoya already was, stealing all of Tsuna's attention for himself while he had to go without any of it.

Alaude really hated this baby right now and wished that his son would leave his wife alone. But even though he was jealous, which he will always deny when asked about, Alaude knew that Kyoya needed Tsuna right now. Hell, that boy needed Alaude just as much as he needed Tsuna. But that did not mean that Alaude would accept so easily that he had to share Tsuna like this. It is something that he might never accept. Letting out a quiet growl, Alaude silently walked into the nursery. Tsuna never stopped her purring while her ears twitched slightly when she heard the silent footsteps of Alaude.

"Something the matter?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Hn."

Rolling her eyes, Tsuna readjusted her grip on Kyoya while making sure as to not wake him up. The only thing of protest that she got from Kyoya was a whine and a bit shifting around in her grip. Looking up from the sleeping baby in her lap, Tsuna looked at Alaude who was glaring at her lap. Well, more at that certain someone that was lying in her lap and sleeping. She sweat dropped at the envy and jealousy that she could easily detect in those blue orbs. _`Alaude, really..._´ Tsuna thought while letting out a soft sigh.

"Alaude...?"

"Yes, Tsuna?" Alaude said with a calm voice despite him glaring at Kyoya.

"Why are you glaring at Kyoya... again?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

Alaude blinked when he heard this question and how Tsuna used the word again in it. Had Tsuna noticed him glaring at Kyoya when he thought that no one was looking? Was it really so easy to read it in him? Alaude doubted this because not even his own parents could read him so easily, yet Tsuna seemed to do it with just a glance.

"Hmpf," Alaude grunted out, not wanting to answer the question.

"Could you be jealous?" Tsuna asked with a small smile.

"I am _**not**_ jealous," Alaude said while turning his head away.

"Uh-uhu!"

Was it just Tsuna or was there a blush on Alaude's cheeks? Alaude's eye twitched a little when he heard a light giggle from Tsuna. He was being made fun of, he was very sure of that. Tsuna let out a sigh before she stood up from the chair and made her way over to Kyoya's crib. This seriously needed a talk. Carefully, Tsuna freed her tail from Kyoya's tight grip while she laid him in his crib. Kyoya whined a little in his sleep when the source of his heavenly warmth left him but let out a sigh of content when Tsuna put the blanket over him. Ruffling carefully Kyoya's hair, Tsuna withdrew her hand before walking over to Alaude who was glaring at the wall. _`This is stupid. He is like an overgrown child_,´ Tsuna thought and walked over to Alaude.

Alaude stiffened slightly up when he suddenly felt his two arms being lowered and then felt another pair of arms wrap around his waist and a head burrowed itself into his chest. He relaxed into the hug when he remembered who it was that was hugging him and wrapped his arms slowly around Tsuna. The glare on his face vanished and he turned his face so he was looking down at the brown head with twitching fox ears. No matter how many times he and Tsuna had hugged, Alaude was very sure that he would never get used to this and always tense up first before he would remember who it is that is hugging him. He blamed it on his idiot cousins. They had always been too touchy feely for his liking.

He tightened his arms a bit around Tsuna and looked down at his wife. Happy that he finally had some alone time with his wife without the little devil spawn he called his son. It was so much better seeing Tsuna without Kyoya in her arms.

"Alaude," Tsuna's muffled voice reached his ears. "You can tell me, are you jealous of Kyoya?"

"Hn, I am not jealous of that little spawn from hell," Alaude growled out while tightening his hold on Tsuna again.

"... Listen to your own words and tell me how that sounds to you," Tsuna said with her head still burrowed in Alaude's chest.

A few seconds of silent passed between them before Alaude answered her.

"I am not jealous of him," Alaude said again with a calm voice.

"Alaude," Tsuna pulled away with a sigh from him. "Admit it, you are! For _Kami-sama_'s sake! He is your son!"

"I told you I am not jealous," Alaude said again but this time a hint of anger in his voice.

Tsuna did not say anything, having heard that little anger in his voice. She would rather not have to start a fight in the nursery and thus waking Kyoya up which would turn everything even worse. She did not want this to happen and looked at Alaude with wide eyes, her ears flat on her skull while her tail was between her legs. An angry Alaude is not something Tsuna wanted to deal with now. Alaude frowned when he felt how Tsuna tensed up under his warms and stared into her suddenly wide chocolate eyes. He even saw the tail between her legs and ears flat on his skull. Great, she had heard his anger in his voice and was now afraid of him. He had been even careful enough to not let his anger show, yet it still did.

He cursed inside his mind while staring down on Tsuna who was watching him with wide eyes. How was he going to show her that he was not angry at her but angry at himself? That he was angry at himself for the fact that he really was jealous of his own son? Alaude let out a growl and pulled Tsuna tight to his body and burrowed his nose into her brown locks, not intending to let go of Tsuna any time soon. Tsuna didn't know what to do now and was keeping still in Alaude's arms, letting him do as he pleased. She did not really want to anger him in any way.

"Alaude...?"

"What is it?" Alaude muttered out.

"A- Are you angry with me...?" Tsuna asked in a whisper, her ears twitching a little.

Alaude let out sigh before answering her, "No, I am not angry with you."

"But you sounded..."

"I am not angry at you," Alaude said in a firm voice and then picked Tsuna up. "This is something not to be discussed here."

Tsuna let out a squeak and clung to Alaude while said person shot a glance at the sleeping Kyoya to bring his point across. Nodding, Tsuna understood what Alaude meant but did not let go of him. Alaude let a smirk settle on his lips and walked out of the room with Tsuna. Time to get this over this with his _**jealously**_ which was not jealously at all!

* * *

><p>CPRKM: And there we go~!  
>Kyoya: ... <em>smirks smugly at Alaude<em>

Alaude: _glaring at him_

Tsunayoshi: You- why?  
>Lilly: How evil of you...<p>

CPR/KM: I know~! And a little omake~!

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

_**Like Father, like son**_

"Get off of me, Takeshi!" five year old Gokudera yelled at his two years older brother.

"Aw, but Haya-_chan_, I am just doing what _Kaa-chan_ and _Oyaji_ do~!" Takeshi sang out while straddling his younger brother.

"GAUAFGHS!"

G was wondering why it was suddenly so silent in the house and no Hayato was running around while proclaiming how he was going to get rid of his brother. Mhm, that was very strange. Normally he would have to get between those two by now. _`Where could they be..?_´G thought while entering the living-room only to freeze at the sight he saw.

"What... the... fuck...?"

There in the middle of the room was Takeshi straddling Hayato and leaning really close to his face. It looked like the two were kissing and Hayato's blushing face did not help G to stay calm at all.

"What the hell are you two doing there?" G asked with a twitching eye.

Laughing, Takeshi answered him, "What you and _Oyaji_ always do~!"

"!" G yelled out.

It was official now; he was going to murder the flute-nut as soon as he was home.


	15. Chapter 14 Meet the Parents

CPR/KM: Mhm~!

Lilly: How much longer...?  
>Kyoya: <em>glaring<em>

Alaude: _glaring murder_

Tsunayoshi: _sighs_

CPR/KM: This is the last chapter!  
>Tsunayoshi: <em>hopefully<em> Really?

Kyoya, Alaude: _stare_

CPR/KM: Nope! I lied! There are still more to come! _grins_

Lilly: I knew it...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> No owing, still... I can dream right?

**Summary:** Alaude has never fancied himself to buy a Pet, much less own one. Yet, here he was in front of a shop about to buy one. And that was all because his cousin thought it would be a great idea for him to own one. If only Alaude knew what trouble was ahead of him with buying one.

**Warnings:** AU, Het/Yaoi/Yuri, Shounen-ai/Shoujo-ai, Cross-dressing, Gender bender, Language, Smut, Lemons/Limes, Male-Pregnancy/Pregnancy, OOCness

**Pairings:** AlaudeFEM!Tsuna, JulieSuzuki, I-PinFEM!Lambo, RebornVerde, AsariG, GiottoFEM!Daemon, HaruDino, HanaKyoko, LuceFon, CozartEnma

**Rating:** M

* * *

><p><strong>Pet Shop: Willkommen im Irrsinn!<strong>

_**Chapter 14 Meet the Parents**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ In a café...<strong>_

Suzuki was glaring at the blond that was sitting opposite of the ones she had to call her Owners. Said blond was laughing sheepishly at the glaring Fox-Woman whose glares seemed to be able to kill. At least the blond thought so. Snickering was heard from the Fox-Man beside the woman but he was silenced with a swift kick to the shins. Really, no one had any respect for her anymore! Cozart sweat dropped at Suzuki's behaviour and gave Julie a concerned look; said person was holding his shin and hissing out in pain when he touched it. Damn it, Suzuki could kick like no one other could. Enma sighed at the behaviour of the people around him and began to play with his coffee. Maybe if he acted like he did not know them, they would go away?

It would be worth a try, no? Sighing, Enma stole a quick glance at Cozart who was talking with Giotto while trying to ignore Suzuki. The keyword being trying to ignore a Suzuki who was glaring at them a bloody and painful murder, Giotto and Cozart shivered when they felt the glare getting harder. It was safe to say that this was a big fail and Suzuki was just getting angrier with what Giotto and Cozart were doing. Julie was already backing away from his angered mate and had found shelter next to Enma who was the farthest away from Suzuki. Suzuki's tail twitched angrily behind her while her ears were flat on her skull. How dare those two ignore her and not tell her where her little baby girl was! She had been searching for her so long already.

It had broken Suzuki's heart when she had been taken from her little girl and she was not taken with them. Only because someone wanted to have a nice little favour with Cozart, they had made Julie and her a present for him but her daughter had been left behind. She had hated it. It had not helped Suzuki to calm down in any way when she had heard that she would be leaving Japan for Italy. It only meant that she was even farther away from her and thus it would be harder for her to search for her little one. Even though, Suzuki had Julie with her, she had still missed her daughter and it was not the same without her. But now, she had the chance to see her again and she would be damned if she let anyone get between her and her goal.

"Cozart?" Giotto asked carefully.

"Yes, Giotto?" Cozart shivered when he felt the glare getting more intense.

"C- Can you make her stop?" he shot a quick glance at Suzuki.

"I- I don't think I can," Cozart muttered out. "W- We should hurry up a- and g- get to your cousin's now!"

Enma raised a brow at the squeaky voice that Cozart was using but shrugged it off. He was sure that it was because of Suzuki and as much as he would love to help Cozart, Enma valued his life and did not have a death wish. That fact was that Suzuki would murder him should he go between them now and tell her to calm down. Enma really did love Cozart but dead he could not help him. Besides Cozart would be able to manage this himself, right? Of course, he would. Cozart had been able to do so before, why should it be this time any different? So, he watched Cozart and cheered him on with the form of his silence and always shot quick glances at him, making sure that he was still there and not dead yet. He doubted that Suzuki would go this far in a public place but one could never be too sure about this.

Julie on the other hand had decided to watch this all going on in silent amusement. This was one of the reasons as to why he had asked Suzuki to be his mate. She could look after herself and would not always need someone there to protect like many other Pets had this problem. But it was also because she had such a lovely body. Not that it was all about her body. Julie let out a sigh when he thought back to his daughter that he and Suzuki had left four years ago in the Pet Shop. It was a depressing thought for Julie. Sure, Pets and humans raised their offspring differently and both matured in other ways. Still, that did not mean he had liked to leave his baby back there. His daughter may have been thirteen to that time and had the skills to look after herself; it did not mean that she was not his baby anymore.

She would always be his little baby and he would always look after. He shot a quick glance to Suzuki and knew that she was thinking about the same thing as he was in the moment. He knew it from the way Suzuki's eyes were clouding over and how her face was softening up slightly. To an outsider it may not be noticeable, but to Julie it was. Hell, he knew his mate his whole life so it was easy for him to read Suzuki like no other could.

"Can we finally go?" Suzuki snapped after there were no words spoken about going to her daughter.

"You have a bossy Pet there, Cozart," Giotto muttered out, being careful to not be too loud with his talking.

"Ah, you get used to it after a while," Cozart said in the same tone.

"I don't believe you," Giotto took a sip of his coffee.

"You will, just take your time," a small smile was on Cozart's face.

"_Oi_, I don't want to disturb your bonding time there," Julie started with a smile. "But can we finally get moving? I want to see my daughter now."

"Scratch that, two bossy Pets!" groaned Giotto out. "Geez, don't get your panties in a twist you two."

Enma snickered at Giotto's discomfort and shook his head. This trip had been more interesting than he had first thought it would be possible. Two tails twitched angrily and growling came from two angry foxes now. _`Ah drat, why couldn't I keep that to myself?_´ Giotto asked himself. Now, he had to deal with two angry Pets. Cozart shook his head at Giotto's big mouth and kept silent. Better his friend than him that has to face the wrath of two angry foxes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Outside Alaude's mansion in the garden...<strong>_

Tsuna was sitting together with Kyoya on a blanket while the latter was trying his first attempts of crawling on the blanket. The toddler was having a determined look on his face while his tail was standing at attention as did his ears. Kyoya was trying his best to try and crawl over to his mother who was encouraging him with smiles and with her tail which she let swing in front of his face. He wanted to touch that tail and play with it already. Why did his mother have to taunt him with it so much? He let out a whine when yet again Tsuna waved the tail in front of his face only to pull it away before he could grasp it. Mothers were so evil. Glaring, Kyoya tried again to crawl to his mother.

Slowly, Kyoya used his hands and arms to push his upper body up only to fall back down again when his arms were not able to hold his weight. He let out a frustrated huff before he let out another whine. He wanted to be at his mother already and play with her tail. Why couldn't he go there? Tsuna's eyes soften when she saw how her little baby was struggling to reach her and let out a soft sigh. She let her ears twitch slightly, yet she did not stop her encouraging words for her son to reach her. She was sure that he would manage it to reach her on his own. Her eyes lit up when she saw that Kyoya managed this time to stay up. Kyoya let out a happy sound when he finally managed to stay up and his eyes lit up just like his mother's.

Slowly, Kyoya moved one of his hands forward and then set it down. He dragged one of his legs after and then put his other hand forward. He pulled the other leg forward and let out a happy squeal when he did manage to move a bit and his tail wagged in happiness. Even though, he had only moved a little space forward, it was a great success for him.

"Good boy, Kyoya!" Tsuna said with a cheerful voice. "You did well! Come on, do it again for _Kaa-chan_!"

The tail was wagging a bit faster now and Kyoya repeated his action. He let out yet another happy squeal when he was able to move forward again and thus come even closer to his mother.

"Yes, that is great work, Kyoya! Do it again!"

Of course, his mother's encouraging words helped Kyoya to move like that. He loved it to hear his mother's happy voice and her laugh. It always made him feel safe, warm, secure and protected. Just like when he was together with his father. But his little happy parade was cut short when he suddenly fell again on his tummy and his ears and tail dropped. This was not supposed to happen. He wanted to show his mother how he was already able to crawl so far on his own! He would not cry just because he was not able to reach his mother! He would not! But sadly he had not managed it and slowly his eyes began to water up and his lips began to tremble.

Kyoya sniffled slightly while his little hands bailed into fists and had a tight grip on the blanket. No way, he would not cry here. But it was no use, the waterworks began already their work and big fat droplets of tears began to roll down his flushed, chubby cheeks. Kyoya let out a sob while his mother took him into her arms and began to coo over him. Tsuna let out a gasp and was immediately at the side of her son as soon as she could smell something salty in the air. She knew that her son was ready to burst into tears at his fail and was ready for that. Without waiting for her son to start crying, she scoped him up into her arms and watched how the tears fell.

Tsuna used her fingers and carefully wiped away her son's tears from his cheeks while cooing over him. She rocked him slightly in her arms while wrapping her tail around the two of them, trying her very best to calm Kyoya down again. It was working, if albeit slowly.

"Come on, sweetie," Tsuna said with a soft voice. "Don't cry, _Kaa-chan_ is here!"

A loud sob was the only answer Tsuna got but this did not stop her from calming her son down. Tsuna began to purr while holding Kyoya closer to her chest and letting him hear her heartbeat. She knew that this would calm her little baby down. It always did when he was upset like that.

"Come on, sweetie," Tsuna softly said. "Calm down, I am here now, aren't I?"

Kyoya's sobs slowly became little hiccupping sounds while his little hands had a tight grip on Tsuna's shirt and hair, pulling a bit on it. Watery blue eyes stared up Tsuna and blinked owlishly at her. Tsuna smiled down at Kyoya who just blinked again, still a few tears running down his cheeks.

"See? Everything is alright," Tsuna cooed out.

Kyoya just burrowed his head into Tsuna's chest and let out a quiet whimper. His little fox ears were lying flat on his skull while his tail was lying limp on his stomach. What a nice way of showing that he could do something already on his own and then fail at it.

"And what is this all about...?" a certain voice Tsuna and Kyoya knew very well asked.

"His first attempt at crawling," Tsuna answered without turning around to face her mate.

Alaude had come out of the mansion when he was finally finished with that idiotic report Giotto wanted from him. Wondering why it was so silent in the mansion, Alaude had ventured outside to see if his wife and son might be outside. He was not disappointed when they were indeed outside. So, he had walked over to the place the two were at and had leaned against a tree and watched how his son was trying to crawl to his mother with said mother being encouraging him. He had to admit, it was a cute sight. But that did not mean that he would be less jealous of his son for stealing his mother's attention away from him.

Yes, Alaude had finally admitted that he was jealous of his own son that he got his mother's attention so easily. But just because had accepted that fact now, it did not mean that it would stop him. His jealously might have lessened up bit but it was still strong enough for Alaude to sometimes curse his own son. But he was making progress in this department and that has to count for something.

"Is that so?" Alaude said while watching his crying son, well not anymore crying son. "I bet he can do better than what I have seen so far."

Tsuna's ears twitched at what Alaude said while she tilted her head to the side. What was Alaude playing at? But she got her answer when she felt how Kyoya suddenly looked up and at his father with large blue eyes. Said eyes stared into nearly identical ones that had slightly softened when he looked into them. Kyoya could detect a challenge in those eyes and struggled into his mother's hold. He would show his father that he was able to crawl on his own.

"Ah! K- Kyoya!" Tsuna gasped out when Kyoya did not cease his struggling. "W- Wait, I put you down!"

"Eager to prove himself," Alaude said with a smirk while sitting down on the blanket with his legs crossed. "This ought to be interesting."

"Alaude!" Tsuna nearly growled out while placing a struggling Kyoya down before crawling over to Alaude. "I hope this works."

"It will work out, this is our son we are talking here about, he will manage," Alaude murmured out.

"It better!" Tsuna hissed to him before turning her attention back to a lying Kyoya.

Kyoya looked with a determined gaze at his parents while his ears twitched and his tail wagged a little. Slowly pushing his upper body up with his arms till he was on his hands and knees, Kyoya let out a growl. This was even getting harder than the first time. But he had managed and thus his tail wagged even more. Alaude smirked at his son's little accomplishment while Tsuna clapped slightly in her hands and encouraged Kyoya to go on. It seemed that this fouled Kyoya on more when he saw the smirk of his father and the happy face of his mother. Moving his arms and legs, Kyoya began to crawl over to his sitting parents.

He did not stop once with his crawling and just went on till he finally reached Tsuna and Alaude. Alaude watched on with a seemingly blank face. But when you did know Alaude as well as Tsuna did you could see that there was the tiniest hint of pride seen in his eyes. Tail wagging; Kyoya crawled on till he had finally reached his parents which earned him a place on his father lap thanks to Tsuna putting him in it. Alaude just stared at his son, not trying to lift him out of his lap. _`I can let it slide for today, I suppose_,´ Alaude thought with a little pride while petting his son on the head lightly.

Tsuna smiled at Alaude before leaning in and giving him a peck on the cheek. She let out a quiet giggle when she saw a very faint pink appear on his cheeks and nose. He raised a brow at Tsuna in a silent question, asking her why she was doing this.

"I love you, Alaude," Tsuna said before giving Alaude a kiss on the lips.

Said kiss was interrupted by a whining and growling Kyoya. He did not like it that his parents were so lovely-dovey with each other in his presence. A toddler he may be, that did not mean that Kyoya did not know what was going on around him.

"Hn," Alaude replied to Tsuna while petting his son more.

Tsuna smiled at Alaude's answer and was not bothered at all by the lack of responds of him. Because, Tsuna knew, Alaude was not a man of words but one of actions. And his actions said more than a thousand words. Like Alaude was doing right now. Being mindful of Kyoya, Alaude had somehow managed it to pull Tsuna into his lap while disposing Kyoya on Tsuna's lap. He then had his arms wrapped around his wife while he nuzzled into her neck which earned him a purr. Kyoya blinked at his parents before snuggling into his mother's lap and letting out a yawn. He was tired with all the exercise he had been doing lately.

It did not really help him that his mother was purring like she was right now. It just helped him to be lulled to sleep through this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Meanwhile on the way to Alaude's mansion...<strong>_

It would be Giotto's first time to be at Alaude's mansion in the whole time that he had known his cousin. Well, since the man had moved out of his parent's house that is. But this time, Alaude had given his address out to the family if only he had been reluctant to do so. So, here he was on his way to Alaude's mansion with his friend Cozart, said friend's husband and bossy Fox-Pets. It was not a relaxing drive if you asked Giotto. Sighing, Giotto took a turn to his left while half heartedly listening to Cozart telling him about his time in Italy and how he had gotten Suzuki and Julie in his care. Enma was sitting behind Cozart and watching the scenery pass by while Suzuki and Julie were unusual silent next to him.

Not that he minded it. But he had to admit it that it was very strange to not hear Julie make any comments to Suzuki or Suzuki threatening to castrate Julie if he does not behave. But this silence was a bit difference. Cozart had stopped his talking a long time ago when he had noticed that Giotto was only half heartedly listening to him.

"How much longer...?"

"I don't know, this is my first time visiting Alaude myself," Giotto answered to the question.

"First... time...?" Suzuki asked with a raised black brow.

"Yes, this is my first time visiting Alaude," Giotto admitted. "Alaude never told anyone where he lived and this is the first time that he has given us his address. So I don't know how much longer until we are there."

"I see," Cozart said with a slight chuckle. "Paranoid much, eh?"

Giotto snorted at that, "Hell no, he just hates crowds and us in general and that is why he never gave us his address!"

"... Loving cousin you got there," Enma commented.

"I like him already," Suzuki said with a smirk.

"Of course, you do!" Julie sang out. "You hate it too when there is too much sounds around you~!"

"Shut up and be silent again, Julie!" Suzuki hissed at her mate. "I liked you better that way!"

"Ouch, that hurts right here," Julie whined out while fisting his hand above his heart. "Right here, oh the pain! The agony! I am dying!"

"... Idiot," Suzuki said with a roll of her eyes.

"Is he always like this...?" Giotto asked with a sweat drop.

"Sadly, yes," Cozart sighed out.

"I see..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Back with Alaude, Tsuna and a sleeping Kyoya...<strong>_

Tsuna stared at Alaude who was heading in the direction of the mansion again. She shrugged it off and laid herself down on the blanket and watched the sky. She did not really want to know why Alaude had suddenly let out a sigh before telling her that he needed to go inside again. Whatever it was that he needed inside there, she was sure that it was a great annoyance for Alaude. So, instead of following him inside, Tsuna decided to stay outside with Kyoya who was lying on her chest and snuggling into her. She was stroking Kyoya's hair while she watched how the clouds passed them by. Letting out a content sigh, Tsuna shifted bit to lie a bit more comfortable.

She hummed slightly while her tail lazily twitched beside her. How peaceful it was now. Well, it would only stay so long peaceful till Kyoya woke up from his nap and then a whole new terror would begin for her and Alaude.

"Wonder how long this will last," she mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ At the door of the mansion...<strong>_

Alaude was stalking silently through his mansion. A scowl was attached to his face which was showing his annoyance at the text message he had gotten a few minutes ago from Giotto. Why did that blond man think that it was okay for him to just visit him today unannounced and with some friends of his? Did the idiot not know how rude that was of him? Cousins they may be, it did not mean that Giotto was safe from him all the time. Actually, Giotto was never safe from Alaude at all and was always the first one to feel his wrath when he was angered because someone screwed up. Not really caring about that at the moment, Alaude had reached the front door and opened it.

He leaned against the threshold and looked out to see if Giotto was already there. But as expected, the blond was not here at all. Alaude crossed his arms over his chest and let out a growl. Couldn't the idiot hurry up? He had more important business to take care of which did not involved Giotto at all or his little friends that he brought with him. It was taking precious time away from his time with his Tsuna... and Kyoya, he grudgingly admitted. He may _**dislike**_ the little bastard that stole his Tsuna attention away from him but he was still his son. And he liked his son, somewhat. Alaude glared at a random tree and was hoping that it would burst into flames very soon as to quell his anger in a way. But there was no such luck; his glare was not strong enough to ignite the tree and thus quelling his anger a bit.

Alaude turned his head away from the tree and let his gaze wander up to the sky. Said sky was in a brilliant shade of blue while some clouds were scattered here and there. The sun was shining too, no wonder it was afternoon after all, yet it was not hot enough to let you go and hide into the house. Of course, it was warm enough to be outside but the clouds were hiding most of the sun thus it was not as glaring as it normally was. Alaude turned his attention back to his property when he heard a car coming in the direction of his mansion. _`About time that he came_,´ Alaude thought and raised a brow when the car came to a stop on his driveway. His other brow joined its brother when he saw how five people came out of the car.

Just how many of his friends were there? Giotto had not said anything about bringing so many with him. He glared at his cousin as soon as he was looking at him and a smirk settle on his lip when he saw how nervous he became. Yes, he still had it in him.

"So, this is the man that has my daughter?" Alaude's attention immediately turned to the only female of the group.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Back in the garden with Tsuna...<strong>_

Tsuna blinked a few times when she thought she had heard something and her ears twitched. She sat up from her lying position and glanced around in the garden. She was sure that there was something in here, she could feel it. But where was that something? She frowned and looked around herself, her ears twitching like mad. Kyoya had slowly slid down from Tsuna's chest and was now lying in her lap, still asleep. How he managed this little feat would be a mystery but he maybe he was still out of energy from earlier? Tsuna did not care at the moment, what she did care about was that something was in the garden that is not usually there. Tsuna frowned and wondered why that something was feeling so familiar to her. Where had she felt this presence before?

A confused look settled on her face but it was gone a moment later when she saw a woman walking in her direction together with a man. But it was not any woman or man for that matter. It was foxes, certain foxes that Tsuna knew very well. Her eyes lit up and her tail began to wag like crazy behind her. Her eyes began to tear up and threatened to spill anytime water soon but she held them back.

"Mama...? Papa...?"

"Tsuna-_chan_~!" Julie sang out before plopping down next to her when he had reached her. "Did you miss me~? I bet you did~! More so than your mother~!"

"You are an idiot!" Suzuki huffed out and sat down on Tsuna's other side but whacked Julie with her tail before doing so. "She did not miss you more than me!"

"Of course she did! I am loveable like that~!" it was said with a smile.

"What was that, you little pervert?" Suzuki hissed out.

Tsuna sweat dropped at her parents bickering. She was surprised to say the least. Tsuna had not counted with it at all to see her parents again. She didn't really know what to say to them, let alone think of this situation. So, instead of saying anything at all, Tsuna decided to just watch her mother and father bicker about who was missed more by her. But this bickering was soon interrupted when there was a sudden yawn. All three pairs of fox ears twitched at that and three pairs of eyes looked down at Tsuna's lap. One pair of eyes softened up while the other two widened slightly at surprise at what they saw in Tsuna's lap. How, when, why?

Julie and Suzuki saw the black haired toddler with fox ears and a tail in lying Tsuna's lap. Julie's eyes widened even more when he could smell that this little baby was his daughter's son and that the babe smelled of this Alaude-person. He was a grandparent? Suzuki on the other hand was narrowing her eyes and trying to not go into the mansion and murder a certain person. But one single question went through both of their minds when they saw the toddler. Just what had happened since they were separated from their little girl? Tsuna, not noticing her parents shock, cooed down at her son who let out a happy squeal, seemingly not noticing the newcomers.

Alaude, Giotto, Enma and Cozart had in the meantime joined the four foxes in the garden. Cozart and Enma blinked at what they saw while Giotto and Alaude did not react to it all. It was not anything new for them but it seemed that Enma and Cozart were another matter.

"I am going to murder that bastard!" Suzuki suddenly hissed out with her ears standing at attention and her tail swishing angrily behind her. "How dare he touch my daughter in such a way?"

"H- hey, calm down, Suzuki!" Julie tried to sooth her with words. "You are a grandparent now, isn't that great?"

But apparently it was not working because Suzuki turned with anger blazing blue orbs at him. Julie gave a smile at Suzuki while holding his hands up in surrender, his ears slightly flattening and his tail swishing nervously behind him.

"And I should be calm why?"

"You won't be grandchildren less now?" he tried with a laugh.

"Wrong answer, Julie!"

Tsuna stared in confusion between her parents and tilted her head to side with Kyoya mimicking her movements. Did she miss something or why were they suddenly fighting about her little Kyoya?

"So, Alaude," Giotto started, "any ideas as to how to sooth Tsuna's pissed off mother?"

"Hn," was the grunted answer.

"I thought as much," Giotto said, not understanding what Alaude meant with that grunt.

"Cozart...?"

"Yes, Enma?"

"Suzuki will be a bitch to calm down again, right?"

"Yes, Enma, she will be," Cozart said solemnly.

"I thought as much... can we hide somewhere till it is all over?"

"I gu-," but he was interrupted by Suzuki.

"Let go of me! I want to kill him for doing that to Tsuna!"

"Wait! Suzuki!"

"Mama, no!"

* * *

><p>CPRKM: Teehee~! And I shall end it here!  
>Kyoya: ...<p>

Alaude: ...

Tsunayoshi: Aw! I wanted to see how it ends!  
>Lilly: Me too...<p>

Suzuki: ...

CPR/KM: Sorry, sweethearts~, but here is an omake suggested by Ai-chan~!

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

_**Babysitting the devil**_

Dino and Giotto both stared at the black haired baby who was staring at them back. Was it just him or was that boy glaring at them? Nah, it was impossible. Babies couldn't glare, could they...? But then again, this _**is**_ Alaude's son that they had to babysit, so who knows what it could do, right?

"He is cute... I suppose," Dino said warily while slowly letting his finger lower to the baby who was staring at the finger. "And he likes fingers..."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Dino," Giotto said, having noticed how a certain glint appeared in the baby's eyes.

A glint he knew very well from Alaude when the man had something evil planned, something that would most likely hurt him in the end. It always did.

"What d- OUCH! OH MY GOD! TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!" Dino suddenly screeched out.

Giotto stared with wide eyes at Kyoya who had bitten down on Dino's finger. How was a baby able to do something like this? And why was Dino screeching like that? Kyoya had yet to grow any teeth, so how would it possible be able to hurt him?

"GETITOFF! GETITOFF! GETIFOFF! THAT DEVIL HAS STEEL JAWS!"

"Calm down, Dino!"

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WITH THAT SPAWN OF SATAN BITING MY FINGER OFF?"

"STOPPING YOUR DAMN YELLING WOULD BE A FIRST!" Giotto shouted at his brother.

"YOU ARE YELLING!"

"YOU STARTED IT!"

"OH G- OUCH! OH _KAMI-SAMA_ HE BIT ME HARDER! DOOO SOMETHING!"

"AND WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?"

All the while the two did not notice the smug and satisfying glint appear in Kyoya's eyes. His father had been right. Those two really were idiots and so easy to send into a panic attack.


	16. Chapter 15 Family Time

CPR/KM: Teehee!  
>Lilly: Never thought you would get this far with it...<p>

Dino: _teary eyed_ My finger...

Baby-Kyoya: _smug_

Kyoya: ... my baby self...?  
>CPRKM: I am cool, right~?  
>Alaude: Hn<p>

Tsunayoshi: _blinks_

CPR/KM: On to chapter 15~!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Fifteen chapters and KHR is still not mine...

**Summary:** Alaude has never fancied himself to buy a Pet, much less own one. Yet, here he was in front of a shop about to buy one. And that was all because his cousin thought it would be a great idea for him to own one. If only Alaude knew what trouble was ahead of him with buying one.

**Warnings:** AU, Het/Yaoi/Yuri, Shounen-ai/Shoujo-ai, Cross-dressing, Gender bender, Language, Smut, Lemons/Limes, Male-Pregnancy/Pregnancy, OOCness

**Pairings:** AlaudeFEM!Tsuna, JulieSuzuki, I-PinFEM!Lambo, RebornVerde, AsariG, GiottoFEM!Daemon, HaruDino, HanaKyoko, LuceFon, CozartEnma

**Rating:** M

**Pet Shop: Willkommen im Irrsinn!**

_**Chapter 15 Family Time**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Time skip a few weeks later in Alaude's mansion...<strong>_

It had been three weeks since Tsuna and her parents had been reunited and Suzuki had found out that her daughter was married, or mated, and had already a child. It was safe to say that there was a certain tension between Alaude and Suzuki for obvious reasons. Tsuna choose to ignore it for most of the time and just leave the room when Alaude and her mother decided to butt heads with each other and have a staring contest. Julie was not as lucky as Tsuna and was always dragged into at least one fight. It was only good that he came out of them without any harm, most of the time. The few times he did get into harm's way, let's just say that Julie needed a good doctor after.

Enma and Cozart on the other hand were staying very away from Suzuki when she was angry and saw Alaude. As much as they liked their Pet, they did value their lives and they had heard rumours about Alaude. Very dark and dangerous rumours that made any grown men cry. Giotto kept himself out of any of those fights; he was too busy with his own little family. Daemon was not really easy going on him when it came to look after Chrome and Nagi but he managed. Currently, Tsuna was staring at an angry looking Suzuki who was muttering under her breath about castrating a certain Skylark that had dared to touch her precious little baby.

Tsuna let out a sigh and stared her raving mother who was glaring at Alaude. Said person had just entered the room with Kyoya in his arms and raised a brow at this mother in-law. Kyoya on the other hand was clinging to Alaude and staring with wide eyes at his grandmother.

"Do you need something?" Alaude asked in a polite tone, yet he made it sound like he was annoyed.

This always got a rise out of Suzuki. And sure enough, Suzuki took a deep breath before letting it and repeated this action several times. She did not want to blow up on that man when he had her grandson on his arms. Yes, she had a strong dislike for Alaude but that did not mean she disliked her grandson for it. The little one could not choose who his parents were, now could he?

"Yes, you out of this room," Suzuki sneered out.

"No, I live here and you don't," Alaude said while taking a seat next to Tsuna.

"Tch!"

"What no words anymore?" Alaude taunted with a smug voice.

"You and I can go outside and clear it up there, Blondie!"

"Anytime, old hag!" an eyebrow twitched from Suzuki and Alaude smirked.

"What did you just call me, brat?"

Tsuna sweat dropped at their argument. Why couldn't those two ever get along with each other? Sighing, Tsuna took Kyoya from Alaude who did not make a big fuss and clung immediately to his mother. He had felt the tension between his father and that strange Fox-Woman, still not know that this was his grandmother. He had not liked that feeling and rather wanted to be with his mother now. Burrowing his head in the crock of Tsuna's neck, Kyoya nuzzled it a bit before relaxing a bit into his mother's hold. It always relaxed him to be near her and this time it was no difference. Tsuna stroke Kyoya's hair and hummed slightly under her breath to lull Kyoya to sleep. He really did not need to hear this fight.

Suzuki and Alaude were in their own world and still arguing with each other in their own way. Alaude giving Suzuki looks that screamed that he was insulting her in some way while Suzuki was answering back with her own looks or saying out loud what she thought about him. It is safe to say that this would not stop anytime soon.

"What children they are, eh?" Tsuna asked the near asleep Kyoya.

"Hmm~?" was the sleepy reply from Kyoya.

"Of course, let's get you to bed so you can take your nap, aye?"

"N...nn...!"

Laughing quietly under her breath, Tsuna stood up from her seat and tracked her way up into the nursery of Kyoya. Suzuki and Alaude did not notice any of this happening, still busy with showing who the boss between them was and that Tsuna belonged with them. It was not working out quite well.

"Worse than any children," Tsuna muttered out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Cavallone's household in the living-room...<strong>_

Little Lampo was staring with big dark green eyes at his father who was lying on his back in a strange position next to him. It all had happened too fast for little Lampo to understand, one moment Dino was walking in his direction with a cheery and very goofy smile and then in another moment his father was suddenly lying next to him on his back in this strange position which look quite painful. Lampo blinked when he heard his father groan loudly in pain but did not do anything else. He just watched on how Dino slowly pulled himself in a sitting position while letting hisses or groans of pains out while doing so. That fall must have really hurt, huh? Well, as long as it was not him that fell down like that.

Dino let out another hiss while rubbing his legs, trying to find bruises on his body. He groaned in pain when his muscles did not move as smoothly as they should and rather protested at any movement he made. It was just great, why was it always him that was so clumsy? Why couldn't Giotto have gotten those genes from their father? Dino's eyes twitched when he suddenly heard a happy and loud shriek coming from his left. No way, there was just no way Lampo would laugh at him, his sweet, naive, innocent and little Lampo! But here it was his own son was laughing at him. How low had he sunken that even he was laughing about him now?

Little Lampo was shrieking with happiness when he saw Dino's pained face. It was such fun to see his father making funny faces at him.

"Oh no, please not you too, Lampo!" Dino bemoaned while holding his head in his hands. "What have I done wrong in a past life to deserve this?"

Loud shrieking and clapping was the only answer Dino got. Dino let out a chuckle despite the pain he was in. He could not stay angry with Lampo when his son was happy like that, or depressed for that matter.

"Ah well, as long as you are happy, eh?"

Another happy shriek came as answer and Dino let out a laugh.

"Yea, yea, you laugh all you want!"

Meanwhile Lambo was watching her father with a blank face while standing in the threshold that was connecting the living-room to the hall. Was it just her, or had her father now finally lost it? Because, right now, it sure as hell looked like he really had. Muttering to herself, Lambo turned on her heels. Maybe she could talk with her mother about Dino's strange behaviour.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Sawada residence in the kitchen...<strong>_

Giotto let out a groan when yet another piece of Chrome's food was sent flying at him. _Kami-sama_ what had he done wrong to deserve such a punishment? It did not help Giotto at all that Daemon and Nagi were laughing, or shrieking happily in Nagi's case, when another unidentified object of food was thrown at him. Was that just mashed potatoes with peas? How the hell had Chrome gotten her hands on this? Giotto was sure that there were neither potatoes lying around, nor that there were any peas for that matter. He shot a glare in the direction of a laughing Daemon only to see that it was her that gave Chrome her ammo of food.

His eye twitched at that and he growled. Daemon only gave him an innocent look back before mentioning for him to turn around. Raising a blond brow Giotto did, only to be met with flying mashed potatoes, peas and carrots.

"Daemon!" Giotto nearly yelled out.

"Yes, what is it, Giotto?" came the innocent reply.

Oh, that was it. Daemon was going to pay for this.

"What the hell, Daemon!"

"_Nufufufu~_ I have to say~," Daemon said with a chuckle, having been able to subdue her laugher a bit. "You look quite stunning with potatoes in your face~!"

"Daemon, no!"

"Daemon, yes~!"

And before anyone of the four people in the kitchen knew it, Daemon had already dumped the glass of milk in her hands on Giotto. Nagi and Chrome watched with wide eyes how their parents were throwing food at each other. And here they had thought those two were the ones to behave and be more mature than them. But it seemed that it was not the case with those two.

"You are going to clean this later on, Daemon!" Giotto hissed out.

"Then you bath the girls," was shot back at him.

Groaning, Giotto stopped trying to dodge Daemon and hung his head. Giving Chrome and Nagi a bath was even worse than getting Alaude to be civil, it was just that impossible.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Hibari household in Kyoya's nursery...<strong>_

Tsuna was sitting on the floor of Kyoya's nursery with said baby in her lap and was staring at her father who was staring right back her. Kyoya was sleeping in his mother's lap and snuggled into it while using his mother's tail as a giant teddy bear which was more like a blanket for him. Julie was staring at his daughter and raised a brow when he saw her eyes water up. Ah, it would not take much longer before she would blink and thus lose to him. True to his predicament, Tsuna did blink and then pouted at him. Drat, she had lost yet again another staring contest. Why did she suck so much at those? Julie chuckled at his pouting daughter and titled his hat down so that it was hiding a bit of his face.

But it was doing little to hide his amusement from Tsuna who just pouted more at that. Huffing, Tsuna turned her head away from the laughing Julie and looked down at her lap. She raised her hand and let it slowly trace a sleeping Kyoya's face but she was mindful of her claws. She did not want to accidently cut him and then have a crying Kyoya in her lap, nor did she want to wake him up with her actions. She smiled down at her sleeping baby and did not stop her tracing of his face. That tracing soon turned into stroking the mop of black hair which let Kyoya nuzzle into her hand in his lap. Kyoya let out a sigh of content in his sleep and nuzzled into that hand that was stroking him.

Julie raised a brow at what Tsuna was doing and blinked when he suddenly had a slightly déjà vu feeling to this.

"You are just like your mother," Julie muttered out when he remembered why this was so familiar.

His muttering seemed to snap Tsuna out of her trance which she must have entered while watching Kyoya sleep. She looked at Julie and tilted her head to side while her ears twitched a little. What did her father mean with that?

"What do you mean, Papa?" Tsuna asked curiously.

Chuckling, Julie decided to humour his daughter, "Nothing, it is just... You are just like Suzuki when it comes to looking after your son."

"E- Eh, what do you mean with that?" Tsuna tilted her head to the side.

"Ah~ well, you see," Julie started while rubbing his chin in mock thought. "Your mother watched you sleep all the time too and stroke your hair or trace your face, you know."

"R- Really?" Tsuna blinked in surprise, this was new to her.

Of course, Suzuki had always been around Tsuna and never really left her out of her sight for a long time, or let Tsuna leave her side for that matter. She could still remember the times that her mother would stroke her hair or trace her face while she was asleep or needed to go to sleep. Those were the good old times. Tsuna would have never thought that Suzuki had already done so when she was just a baby too. How interesting it was to know such.

"Yes, really," Julie said with a firm nod. "Your Mama never left you out of her sight for a long time. Heck, even when I was with you she would always check in on us every five minutes. She was really worried about you. She became really angry when random strangers tried to touch, you know. She always lashed out onto them which always had them running away in fear."

"Is that why Mama is so angry with Alaude...?" Tsuna asked while biting her bottom lip.

Julie nodded, "Yea, that is one of the reasons as to why your Mama does not like Alaude, Tsuna-_chan_."

"Oh," Tsuna looked down at her lap with sad eyes.

"Ah! B- But it has nothing to do with you!" Julie said panicky, having seen Tsuna's sad face.

"H- Huh? I don't understand..."

"Tsuna-_chan_, no matter how old you are, you will always be our little baby girl, you know that, right?" Julie paused here and waited for Tsuna to nod so he could continue. When she did, he continued on with his explanation. "Good, because of that we would have never accepted that you would find some day a mate and mate with them which would lead to your Mama driving them away or I would do that."

"Oh..."

"Yes, and the other reason is that Alaude is a stranger to us," Julie continued on softly. "It will take a long time before your Mama will accept him as your mate and part of our family."

"B- But you did it so easily!" Tsuna protested quietly, mindful of a sleeping Kyoya.

"Ah~, but you forget, Tsuna-_chan_," Julie said while wagging his finger at her, "that I am different than your Mama. And we both know how she can get when she is angry... Horrible things tend to happen then..."

"I- I know... b- but still," she protested weakly.

"Don't worry, she will warm to this idea," Julie tried to reassure Tsuna.

"You think so...?"

"I know so!" Julie said with a smile trying to convince Tsuna.

Tsuna smiled back at her father before turning her whole attention back to the sleeping Kyoya. A wonder that he had not woken up yet, what a heavy sleeper he was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Meanwhile back in the kitchen...<strong>_

Alaude was still glaring at the Fox-Woman who was growling at him. The kitchen was a warzone. Everything that could be destroyed in it was, for the lack of better words. Food was on the ground, the walls, the windows, the shelves, the cupboards, the fridge, the doors and even the ceiling. Heck, everything was hit by food safe for the two people that had used it as a weapon to fight with each other. How ironic this was, no? Suzuki growled at the smug looking Alaude and flexed her claws. If that bastard weren't so dear to her Tsuna then she would have killed him but he was. Thus she could not kill him, yet anyways. She would find a way to get rid of him and if it took her while to find one, she will find it.

Alaude glared at the crazy Fox-Woman in front of him. What was that Pet's problem with him? Only because he was married, or mated which is more commonly used under Pets, with her daughter didn't mean that she had to go bat shit crazy on him and try to murder him. A few death threats here and there normally did the trick. But it did not seem to be the case with Suzuki. That much Alaude had already figured out. Or maybe it was because each and every time Suzuki saw him; she was growling at him and glaring a painful murder at him. That might have given him a little hint too. But he had ignored it for most of the time.

Because, quite frankly, Alaude would not leave his Tsuna only because Suzuki wanted it to be like this. He liked his little precious Fox-Girl. Hell, it was even more than like, he loved that girl dearly and could not live without her anymore. Not after all the things they had gone through already. So he would fight to keep her with him and if he had to kill for that, then so be it. Suzuki on the other hand was not happy at all with that arrangement and not even Julie could warm her up to that idea. She was determined to keep that man away from her Tsuna and she would anything to make that true. But currently she was busy with trying to glare that man into submission which was not working.

Why could that man just not give in already? Did he really like her daughter this much that he would even fight her for that? No, that could not be possible. Humans were not like that when it came to loving Pets. They never were. _`Why doesn't he just give in already? It would be so much easier for us all if he did that!_´ Suzuki thought angrily while her tail twitched a little.

"Leave her alone," Suzuki hissed out, her eyes having narrowed on Alaude.

"Hn, why should I?" Alaude asked her in a monotone voice, not showing if he was curious or not.

"I have plenty of reasons," was the answer but not more was said to Alaude.

"Which might those be?" this time his annoyance was clearly heard in his voice.

"Finding my little one mated to a prick like you and then to find out that she has already a child with you! Let's not forget that it is my baby girl that you took!" Suzuki screeched the last part out.

Alaude blinked at what Suzuki said and tried not to wince at how loud Suzuki's voice had gotten. Hopefully Kyoya did not wake up from that loud screech. _Kami-sama_ knows what big fuss he would throw then.

"... How do I get you stop trying to murder me?" Alaude asked her.

"Prove to me that you are worth it to be her mate and I shall see from there then," was the only thing Suzuki said.

How hard could that be?

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Time skip after the first few attempts...<strong>_

Alaude was trying his best to not show his annoyance right now. He had already tried with his first few attempts to show Suzuki that he was indeed worthy to be Tsuna's mate but that woman had yet to acknowledge any them. If Alaude did not know it better than he would say that the woman was doing this on purpose but he did. So, he knew that she was indeed doing this on purpose. But that did not mean that he would go and give up that easily, it only fouled him on to try harder and make sure that Tsuna was staying with him and Kyoya. She was his now and that would not change any day soon if he could stop that from happening.

Alaude shot a glare at the Fox-Woman who was yet again not acknowledging the fact that he existed. Alaude actually liked that, at first, but it did not do him any good when Suzuki ignored him even when he tried to show that he was a good mate. It was just annoying then. Julie shook his head at what Suzuki was doing since the last few days and idly wondered when she would stop doing that. It was not doing anyone any good. Not for her, not for him, not for his daughter's mate, not for the little baby and especially not for Tsuna. Tsuna had already picked up at what Suzuki was trying to pull and she did not like it. Well, not liking it was not putting it right. Tsuna actually hated it and began to ignore her mother too.

One could say that it was some kind of punishment for Suzuki because she was not acknowledging Alaude as Tsuna's mate and ignore him too. It was a little fact that not even Suzuki missed that Tsuna had begun to ignore her and puzzled her as to why that was. But each and every time she tried to ask Tsuna why she was doing it, Tsuna would run off or just give her a stare that was saying 'You know why'. But Suzuki had no idea why Tsuna was doing this. So, now here she was glaring at Alaude from which she assumed that it was his fault that Tsuna was ignoring her. Alaude just gave an annoyed stare to Suzuki who growled at him while the third person was at the sidelines and let out a sigh. Really, Julie had not thought that those two would be really this stubborn.

Why could those two not get along already? It would make things so much easier for them all. Yet, those two could just not get along. It was like they did not even try it. _`Maybe I have to try it in a different way_,´ Julie thought to himself and suddenly had an idea. It could work, if he played his cards right that is. _`Now to see if it really will work_,´ he thought with a small smile.

"You know," Julie started and smiled secretly to himself when the two addressed looked at him. "It would be so much easier for us all if you two would think about what Tsuna-_chan_ might want from you two~!"

Suzuki narrowed her eyes on Julie. Why was she getting the feeling as if that fox had something planned for them? Alaude was thinking along the same lines, yet shot a glare at Julie. He did not like the grin that was on that fox's face. Not one bit, it was spelling trouble.

"Oh, and what does she want, Julie?" Suzuki asked with a raised brow while crossing her arms.

"Think you two~! You know the answer to that~," was the only thing Julie said, still that grin on his face.

"Julie, I don't want to play any of your games," Suzuki said with a hiss while glaring at him.

"I agree with that hag," Alaude said with a blank voice. "For once."

Suzuki glared at Alaude for the hag comment but turned her attention back to Julie when he laughed. What was so funny about this? Nothing was, that's what. Julie stopped his snickering when he saw the glare aimed at him and gulped. Ah, seems that he would be sleeping on the couch tonight.

"Fine, fine, I tell you two," Julie said while raising his hands in defeat.

"Then do tell me why my daughter is ignoring me."

"Easy, Suzu-_chan_~," there was that damn smile back on his face. Suzuki twitched when she heard that idiotic name Julie had given her. "Tsuna is just giving you the same treatment you give her mate~!"

Suzuki blinked at that answer before turning her head. Alaude gave a stare at the woman who seemed to be sulking now. So that was why Tsuna was acting like that, how interesting.

"Ah, Suzu-_chan_, don't be like that!" Julie said with a worried face, he had never really figured out how to work with a sulking Suzuki, or how to comfort her for that matter. "Just give Alaude here a chance~! You and I both know that he is a suitable mate for our daughter, admit it!"

"... What if I do agree...?" Suzuki asked with childish voice.

"Ah, then be happy for Tsuna-_chan_! You don't have to like Alaude, you know," Julie said quickly when he saw Suzuki becoming sad but saw her perk up again when he said that. "Just because you accept him as a suitable mate for our Tsuna, doesn't mean you have to like him. You could always make his life a hell when you see him~!"

Alaude twitched at those words Julie spoke and how he was talked about like he was not there at all.

"I can live with that," Suzuki said after a short silence to think about it.

"Great~!"

Alaude just let out a grunt before leaving those foxes alone. If it was cleared up now, he was fine with it even though he had to deal with a bitchy Suzuki when she came over to see Tsuna. There was always the plus side of Tsuna not being taken away and it was not like it would change much from the way the last few days were like. It was just without the ignoring part from Suzuki. But there was now only one question unanswered.

Who was going to fix the kitchen now?

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ In the living-room...<strong>_

Kyoya was currently a happy and much hyped up baby. Earlier that day he had found something white which tasted really sweet and was a very fine powder. Kyoya had not thought much of it and licked that powder. At first nothing had happened but as the time went by, Kyoya began to feel more energized and he did not feel like taking his afternoon nap. So, after his mother had lain down with him together, Kyoya had waited till his mother was asleep and then freed himself from her to crawl away from her. How he had the patients to wait till Tsuna was asleep is a mystery. Not every baby has such patients. But he had managed it, so now he was crawling around in the living-room.

Kyoya came to a stop in front of the TV and blinked at that thing. He had never really understood what this thing was or what it was doing here. But each and every time when his mother was down here with him and his father, that thing would suddenly become alive and little people walked around in it. It fascinated him to no end how those little people were able to live in there or how their homes had enough space in it. Kyoya frowned at the TV which was turned off right now. Why was it not alive? He wanted to see those little people again. His ears flattened on his skull and his tail swish slightly behind him. Pouting, Kyoya turned away from the TV and crawled into another direction.

He crawled out of the living-room and down the hall, all the while looking with big eyes at his new surroundings. Of course, those surroundings were not new. But he was now crawling around and the way he saw the things now, it was much more different then being carried by his mother. Kyoya's tailed wagged slightly and continued on with his littler adventure. He was about to crawl into the kitchen when he suddenly found himself being lifted up. Puffing his cheeks out, Kyoya pouted. Damn it, his plan of being on an adventure was destroyed. Who could be that evil and stop him?

"What are you doing here?" the familiar voice of his father reached his ears which made them twitch. "Shouldn't you be with your mother and taking a nap, mhm?`"

Kyoya turned his head a little to look at his father and show him his pout. Said pout did not work on his father who just petted him on the head.

"No, you will take your nap," he said in a firm voice and turned on his heels to find Tsuna. "Now where is your mother?"

Kyoya let out a whine when he was carried back into the living-room. He did not want to sleep. He wanted to explore some more and find an awesome adventure. He did not want that nap; it would just stop him from his exploring. _`Stupid _Tou-san_, why you ruin me fun?_´ he thought angrily while his ears flattened on his skull and his tail swished behind him.

"Don't be like that, Kyoya," Alaude murmured out. "You need that nap."

Kyoya just let out a huff and blinked when he found himself laid down on his mother again. Tsuna immediately wrapped her arms wound Kyoya and cuddled him to her chest. She was still doing that while she was asleep, mind you. Kyoya blinked at what his mother was doing but he struggled a bit to get free. But it was no use, his mother's grip did not loosened up at all and she began to purr. Kyoya whined a little. That was just no fair! His mother was using unfair weapons against him. Her purring always lulled him to sleep. Pouting, Kyoya fell slowly asleep, the energy he had felt earlier slowly leaving him.

Alaude was chuckling at the picture that Kyoya was making while he tried with all his might to stay awake. But it was no use; it took only a few seconds before he fell asleep on his mother.

"What a cute picture," Alaude said with amusement lacing his voice. "Maybe next time he will stay awake..."

* * *

><p>CPRKM: There~!

Baby-Kyoya: _pouting_

Kyoya: ... _glares_

Lilly: ...

Alaude: ...

Tsunayoshi: Cute...


	17. Chapter 16 As Time goes by I

CPR/KM: _solemnly_ The last few chapters...

Lilly: Aw...

Tsunayoshi: And just when I began to like the story...

Alaude: _nods_

Baby-Kyoya: ...?  
>Kyoya: Hn, good...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Me no own... sadly...

**Summary:** Alaude has never fancied himself to buy a Pet, much less own one. Yet, here he was in front of a shop about to buy one. And that was all because his cousin thought it would be a great idea for him to own one. If only Alaude knew what trouble was ahead of him with buying one.

**Warnings:** AU, Het/Yaoi/Yuri, Shounen-ai/Shoujo-ai, Cross-dressing, Gender bender, Language, Smut, Lemons/Limes, Male-Pregnancy/Pregnancy, OOCness

**Pairings:** AlaudeFEM!Tsuna, JulieSuzuki, I-PinFEM!Lambo, RebornVerde, AsariG, GiottoFEM!Daemon, HaruDino, HanaKyoko, LuceFon, CozartEnma

**Rating:** M

* * *

><p><strong>Pet Shop: W<strong>**illkommen im Irrsinn!**

_**Chapter 16 As Time goes by I**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Time skip five years later Kyoya's room…<strong>_

It had been five years since Kyoya had been born and much had happened since that time. For example Daemon had been pregnant yet again and had given birth to another pair of twins, Fran and Viper. Both were now two years old and Daemon was yet again pregnant with Giotto's child. Giotto sure knew how to keep his woman pregnant. Then there was Lampo who had become much like his older sister Lambo, spoiled beyond words and worlds. But there came only one good thing out of this, Lambo had warmed up to the idea of kids, kinda. Asari and G both had a boy by the name of Takeshi who was like a mine-me version of Asari and then there was Hayato. A copy of G and the youngster among them all, being just five months old.

How Verde had managed it to get G to agree to go through another male pregnancy was beyond them all. But one thing was for sure. G was a great mother even though he acted most of time like he hated children. Kyoya had become a big brother just last year when little Aria had been born. She was just like her brother and mother with a pair of fox ears and had a tail.

"Stu'id He'bivo'e of sis'e'!" Kyoya out snarled out, well more like pouted out.

Kyoya was glaring at the corner he was forced to stand in. It was all his little sister's fault that his _Kaa-chan_ had found that it was him that had eaten all the cookies she had made. Why did that stupid toddler had to squeal and shriek like that? Not only had it hurt his ears but it was annoying too and had alerted his mother to come back into the kitchen. Only to result for her to find Kyoya having eaten all the cookies she had made and that had lead to him being scolded and sent to his room and stand in the corner. His tail was limp behind him while his ears had pressed themselves flat on his skull. A scowl was now on his face while Kyoya muttered darkly under his breath.

His little sister really was such a pain in the ass for him. Why had to be today that she to be so squeaky? Because he was so deep in his thoughts, Kyoya did not notice how the door to his room slowly opened to show that it was Alaude who stared at his muttering son with a raised eyebrow. Now, what could have made Kyoya to be in such a foul mood?

"Kyoya," Alaude's firm voice cut through Kyoya's muttering which let said boy's ears perk up and twitch.

"_Otou-sama_," Kyoya said while turning around to face his father.

"What did you do?" Alaude asked with a voice void of any emotion, yet Kyoya could hear the faint amusement out of it.

"Nuttin'!" Kyoya pouted while crossing his arms.

"Your mother would not send you up to your room without any good reason, you know that," Alaude countered.

Kyoya mumbled under his breath something before turning his head away. He did not really want to look at his father when he told him about his little 'crime'. It was already bad enough that his mother had found out about it and now he had to confess it his father too. It was embarrassing and he knew that his father would never let him live it down. This was not his day today.

"You have to repeat this and say it louder, son," Alaude said with a smirk. Oh, how he enjoyed it to see Kyoya suffer like this. "I could not hear you."

Kyoya glare at the wall he had turned his head to and tried his best to not pout at this father's words. He knew that the man was mocking him with his words and with this simple request. The bastard was enjoying seeing him suffer like this. `Otou-sama_, evil poop head! Why he so mean my?_´ Kyoya thought angrily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ At the same time downstairs on the terrace...<strong>_

Tsuna was sitting outside on the terrace with little Aria who was blinking at a butterfly that was sitting on her nose. It was funny how Aria look nearly like Tsuna yet had some features of her grandmother also in her. A pair of brown fox ears was twitching atop her head while a little fox tail was lying on her stomach and thumping up and down gently. Aria's brown eyes were focused on her nose where the butterfly was sitting and stared intensely at it. Tsuna snorted at the cute yet funny picture her daughter made. It looked adorable in her opinion. But Tsuna let out a sigh when she remembered back to earlier that day when she had found her son eating all the cookies she had made.

It surprised Tsuna how Kyoya had been able to eat them all in such a short amount of time. But then again, this is Kyoya he was after all Alaude's and her son. The boy was bound to be able to have some surprises up his sleeves. Tsuna turned her attention back to Aria who let out a loud whine the butterfly flew away from her. How evil it was of that flying pretty thing to just fly away like that. Tsuna giggle at the face Aria was pulling before she slightly petted her daughter's head. The pout immediately vanished to be replaced with a grinning face and a happy squeal coming from Aria.

"So, we don't have any cookies?" came the voice from Alaude behind Tsuna.

"Thanks to your son," Tsuna shot back with a twitch of her ears.

"My son? Why is that when every time he misbehaves, he is my son but," Alaude's voiced began to sound slightly annoyed, "when he is good, he is your son?"

"Because that is the way it is," Tsuna said with a nod, turning now around to face her husband.

"That does not make any sense at all, Tsuna," Alaude said before sitting down next to Tsuna.

"It does in my books, Alaude," Tsuna said with a smile before she pecked his cheek. "That is all where it needs to make sense. How is Kyoya? Still sulking?"

Alaude let out a grunt and wondered how his wife knew that he had been up in their son's room. It always surprised Alaude how Tsuna seemed to know such little and unimportant things. Which were most of the time not little or unimportant at all, like that one time when Alaude and Kyoya had destroyed the windows. Sometimes he wondered if she could read his mind or not. She certainly could read Kyoya's.

"Yes, Alaude, did you not know? That we mothers and wives are able to read their husband and children's minds," Tsuna said in a kind of spooky voice.

"Figures that you women have something like up that up your sleeves," Alaude said with a shake of his head.

"Waa!" Kyoya suddenly cried out which turned all eyes on him.

Kyoya had just come out of his room and wanted to go to his mother to apologize for eating all the cookies only to hear such a scary confession from her. He stared with wide eyes at her while his tail and ears were standing at attention. Alaude stared at his son who was trembling slightly and seemed to be in a shock. Tsuna had let out a gasp and immediately went over to her son who had flinched away from her. But that did not seem to deter Tsuna from trying to hug her little one.

"Ah, Kyo-_chan_, don't be like that, please? _Kaa-chan_ didn't mean to scare you," Tsuna said with a soft voice.

"L- Lie!" Kyoya stuttered out but could not help but be hugged by his mother.

"Kyoya, I really do mean that," Tsuna said while nuzzling Kyoya's hair. "You don't need to fear me."

Alaude watched on how Tsuna was trying to calm the still trembling Kyoya and had meanwhile taking little Aria in his lap. He found this just too amusing to watch this scene play out in front of him.

"Interesting, huh?"

"Da~!" Aria squealed out.

Kyoya was still trembling in his mother's hold yet he was slowly calming down. Tsuna had started to quietly purr to Kyoya while tightening her hold on her son. Said son was clinging now to Tsuna despite the fact that his mother had scared him with that confession just a few minutes ago. She was still his mother and he felt safe with her.

"Come on, Kyoya, you and I both know that I use those powers only on your father, aye?" Tsuna questioned in a soft voice.

"_U- Un_," Kyoya nodded into his mother chest.

"See? No need to be afraid of me," Tsuna smiled down at the mop of black hair which she was petting now.

"Al'ight!"

"Good boy, now let's go and spook your _Otou-san_, mhmm?"

Alaude twitched at Tsuna's words while Aria let out a happy squeal. It did not help that Kyoya was suddenly sending him a smug smirk. It was kind of funny how fast Kyoya had forgotten about Tsuna being able to read minds and about the cookie accident. And that he came down to apologize to his mother because he had told his son to do so. _`Devil spawn_,´ was Alaude's only thought.

"Yaa~!"

And his curse little daughter too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Giotto's mansion the room of Viper and Fran...<strong>_

Fran and Viper were the youngest addition to the Sawada family but they would not be that for much longer. Fran and Viper were twins and identical ones at that, just like their older sisters Chrome and Nagi. But unlike Chrome and Nagi, Fran and Viper had green hair and deep purple eyes. Both of them were a mix between Daemon and Giotto's looks which made them different from their older siblings. It was a good thing that they were or else, Giotto and Daemon would probably have lots of trouble with the four should they get older. Currently the two were taking a nap in their room and had snuggled up to each other while their sisters were watching over them.

Chrome and Nagi looked at their little brothers who seemed to be sleeping peacefully away. Had they looked like that too when they were younger...? Nagi let out huff when nothing seemed to be happening here and slowly walked over to the sleeping toddlers and gently prodded their cheeks. Chrome stared at what her older sister was doing and titled her head to the side when she heard giggling coming from her.

"Wha' you doin'?" she asked Nagi.

"Playin'!"

"Oh..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Cavallone household in the garden...<strong>_

Lampo was staring down at his sister who had placed him high in a tree. Said sister was looking up at him with annoyance and seemed to glare at him but in a much haughtier way than one can think off. I-Pin was standing in the background and shaking her head at her girlfriend, now fiancée. Shocking right? But for most it was not as shocking as one might believe. Sure, Dino had fainted when he had finally figured out just what kind of relationship I-Pin and Lambo had but that was Dino. It was expected that he would be doing this when he heard about it. But what was surprising was the fact that Haru seemed to have known about this beforehand. Ah well, Haru is a mother and thus it should not surprise anyone that she knew. Mothers were like that, all knowing about their kids.

Lampo glared down at his sister while shifting around on the branch he had been disposed off. It was really uncomfortable to be sitting on this branch and some little twigs were poking him in the butt. It hurt very much so. What had given his big sister the great idea that it would be so fantastic to let him sit up a tree all on his won was beyond Lampo. But maybe, just maybe, it could be because he had eaten the last piece of cake. Lampo was not so sure but that did not mean that Lambo could place him high up in the tree here. He did not like it one bit. _`Stu'i' poohead sissy!_´ Lampo thought with a pout while shifting yet again on the tree branch.

Meanwhile a very heated scolding was taking place just below Lampo.

"Lambo, you will get your little brother down from there _right __**now**_!" I-Pin screeched at Lambo.

Lambo winced at I-Pin's loud screeching, "B- Bu- But I-Pin!"

"No buts, Lambo!" I-Pin said in a stern voice. "Something could happen to your brother! What if he falls down? What if he loses his hold on the branch?"

Lambo flinched slightly at how loud I-Pin's voice was getting and how a hysterical edge was entering it now. Okay, Lambo had to admit that she _might__** have**_ not really thought this through with her little plan. But Lampo was at fault here too.

"No, he is not, Lambo, and you know it!" I-Pin told her with a glare.

"I-Pin, Lampo ate my cake! It was my favourite cake too! He had no right to eat the last piece of it!" Lambo said sullenly.

"Of course, Lambo," I-Pin said with a scoff. "He is just a child! He does not know any better!"

"I- I wanna go dow'! I-Pin-_Nee_, b'in' me dow'!" Lampo's frightened voice suddenly cut through.

"Don't worry, Lampo-_kun_, I will be right up, okay?" I-Pin said with a calm voice.

"K- Kay!"

Lambo gulped loudly and laughed nervously when she saw the glare thrown at her form I-Pin. Okay, it really was not a smart idea of her to put Lampo up there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Time skip a few weeks later at the park...<strong>_

Takeshi was staring with wide eyes at his father who was laughing about the fact that he had just been hit with ice-cream. His little brother sure had a really good aim for someone that was not even six months old yet. Takeshi gave his little brother a bright smile which was return with a very bright smile and a loud squeal. G snorted from his place next to Hayato who was clapping his hands. Asari was still laughing and smiling at his little son. He did not mind at all that he had just been hit with the cold, sticky and frozen fluid. It would not be the first time that this had happened to him. G had done that one many times before but this had then lead to something other, something much more pleasurable things.

G petted slightly Hayato on his head while giving the ice-cream covered Asari a stare which clearly told Asari to not come near him. Asari just gave G an innocent smile and acted as if he did not understand what G meant with that look. A deadpanning stare was given to him before G turned his whole attention to the baby that was sitting next to him in his children's push chair.

"Aw, G~!" pout Asari while opening his arms as if to hug G.

"Don't even think about it, Flute-nut!" G said with a hiss while staring Asari deep in the eyes.

"How mean of you!"

Takeshi was laughing at the scene his parents were currently causing. It was just like when they were back at home.

"I said don't even think about it! What do you think that means, Ugetsu?" G snarled out.

"But G!"

"Screw you; I am going home with the kids!"

"Ahaha~ G, please~?"

"No!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Time skip five years later Namimori Elementary Summer Festival...<strong>_

Kyoya was now ten years old as were Chrome, Nagi, Lampo and Takeshi. Today the whole family had come together because it was the yearly summer festival, just like it was in the last year and the year before that. Daemon and Giotto were both standing with their two daughters and three sons off to the far side. The third son who went by the name of Mukuro was a male version of his mother. He was just more perverted and manlier than her. Something that was not very much liked by Giotto but Daemon encouraged her son in his little habits. She was very much proud of him. Thank _Kami-sama_ that Chrome and Nagi were nothing like their mother and came more after their father.

Viper and Fran were... different that much was clear. They had their own personalities. Where Viper was a money loving bastard, Fran was an emotionless one. Well, according to Mukuro's words that is. How that little boy knew already such vulgar words was beyond Giotto. But he was very sure that Daemon was the one to teach Mukuro those words. Lampo had even more become like Lambo not that this was anything good. On the contrary, it was very bad and it seemed like Lampo had an even greater loathing for children than Lambo. A fact, Lambo was very much proud of.

"I wanna go home!" whined a six year old Hayato out while tugging at his mother's hand. "I hate it here!"

"Quiet, Hayato, we just got here," G said while leading Hayato away to Takeshi's classroom. "Just hold it out for two hours, alright?"

"M'fine!" Hayato pouted out.

Asari was walking behind his G and son with a silly smile on his face while Takeshi was walking next to him. He had the same smile as his father on his face and had his arms crossed behind his head. It was kind of funny and cute to see his little brother pout like that.

"Mama, Mama!" Nagi said with an excited voice while leading an amused Daemon away. "You have to come with me! I want to show you my class!"

"_Nufufufu~_," Daemon's chuckle actually scared the parents and children around her out. "Of course, dear Nagi-_chan_, show it to me then, eh~?"

Ah, Daemon just loved it being herself and let out another chuckle when she saw the people around her shudder again. Giotto sweat dropped at his wife's behaviour while sharing a look with Chrome. This day was so going to end in trouble for them all. He just knew it already.

"_Kufufufufu~_ I wanna see too!" Mukuro said while holding onto his mother's other hand.

Scratch that, Mukuro was freaking the people around them out now too. It seemed that only Fran and Viper were behaving somewhat normal. If you did not count the fact that Viper was cheating people of their money and Fran being so honest that it already hurt you to listen to him. What a great festival this will be.

"Lovely, just lovely," Giotto muttered out while following Daemon, Chrome right next to him.

"Lampo-_kun_, aren't you excited?" a hyper Haru asked her son while looking around the festival.

"No, it is boring, I want to go home!" said boy pouted while crossing his arms.

"Ah, come on, Lampo, it is going to be so much fun!" Dino said with a cheerful voice.

"No, I want to go home!"

"I agree with the twerp," Lambo said while having her arms crossed behind her head. "This is boring!"

"Lambo!"

Kyoya was glaring at his father who was staring with amusement down at his son. Said son was sitting on the ground at his feet after having run into his father's legs. Tsuna was at the sidelines together with Aria and watching how her son and husband were fighting, yet again for the third time this day. Aria was in her mother's arms and settled on her hip. Her ears were twitching every now and again while her tail was curled around her. She hated such big events, a triad that she had inherited not only from her father but her mother too. Said mother was shaking her head at the two males of their family while a little crowed began to form around them. Great, now they had gotten the attention of the people around them. This was all Alaude's fault and Kyoya's. Why couldn't those two behave just for once? Is that so much to ask of them?

Apparently, it was because those two could never get along with each other. Be it at home or out in public. Those two always seemed to fight with each other and Tsuna was getting tired of it. So, she did the only thing that she could do as a wife and mother.

"You two either stop this right now," Tsuna's voice cut firmly through the tensed silence between father and son. "Or you, dearest husband of mine, shall be sleeping on the couch for the next few weeks and you, Kyoya, will have to sleep with your father, am I clear?"

"_Hai, Kaa-chan_," Kyoya muttered out with his ears flat on his skull.

"Hn," Alaude grunted out while turning his head away.

Curse his wife for threatening him with the couch. She always knew that this would get him to agree to everything she wanted from him. But did she really had to threaten that Kyoya would join him then? This was pure hell then and he would never get any chance to sleep then. _`Damn her for knowing this!_ ´ Alaude thought sullenly, yet not showing it on the outside. He had an imagine to uphold after all, no one was supposed to see that this would affect him in any way.

"Good boys, then get moving, I want to see Kyoya's classroom and Aria's too," Tsuna said while beginning to walk away.

"_Kaa-chan_ is so evil," Kyoya muttered while following right behind his mother.

"You're telling me," Alaude said with a sigh, going right after his family.

The crowed of children on the other hand was gaping at the fact that someone had been able to tame Kyoya. Something that had not even the teachers had been able to do or anyone other for that matter. But here was that Pet that had been able to do it and it seemed that she was even the mother of that monster. And here they all had thought that Kyoya had no mother. Wonders never ceased to happen, huh?

"What a scary father and son pair that is," a woman said but then turned to her child. "You keep away from then, is that clear Daichi?"

"Yes, Momma!"

"That man looked creepy," another woman commented. "I bet he is some kind of stalker!"

"But a hot one, you have to admit!" yet another commented.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ With the Hibari Family...<strong>_

Kyoya was sitting on his desk after having been lead by his mother to his classroom and was staring at his father. Alaude was staring right back at his son and wondered what it was this time that earned him a staring contest with his son. Aria and Tsuna were off to the side and shaking their heads at the two males in front of them. Really, men could be so pigheaded sometimes. Sighing, Tsuna took a seat on an empty chair which was near Kyoya's desk while settling Aria in her lap and looked at her two men who were still in that stupid staring contest. Aria tilted her head to the side while one of her ears flicked and watched how her brother and father were staring at each other. Now, that Aria thought about it, those two had been doing that a lot lately and she had yet to figure out why.

She had tried to ask her mother why those two seemed to be fighting a lot more lately but only got a shrug from her mother as an answer. It seemed that not even her mother knew what was going on between those two in the past few days. A pity, she really wanted to know why her father and brother were fighting like that. It would have been fun to _**help**_ them in their fight and of course to make sure that everything was more fun. _`My, this classroom is so empty and here I thought more people would be in here_,´ Tsuna thought while looking around the nearly empty classroom. And it was true; the classroom was empty safe for her and her family being in it. It surprised Tsuna that no one other was in here. Oh well, it was their loss, no?

Alaude raised a brow at his son whose stare was turning into a glare. Now, why was his son staring at him like that? It had been going on like this for a few weeks now and Alaude had yet to figure out why that was. Kyoya was glaring harder at his father and determined to win against his father. It would be his first victory against him and he needed one. He did not want to be seen as weak by his mother.

"You finished yet?" Alaude asked Kyoya with mock curiosity only for Kyoya's glare to get harder. "My, what are you planning?"

"None of your business, _Otou-sama_!" Kyoya hissed out, his eyes narrowing on more on his father.

"It is when you are glaring at me like this," Alaude countered back.

"Hn," grunted Kyoya out.

"Ah, I see," Alaude said, understanding what his son was saying with that one grunt.

Aria and Tsuna both blinked at the two grunting males and wondered what the hell they were talking about. How could those two talk with just grunting? Is it even possible to have a normal talk with just grunting? Well, it seemed to be possible for Alaude and Kyoya.

"_Okaa-sama_?" Aria said with a confused voice.

"Yes, Aria-_chan_?"

"Are _Tou-chan_ and Kyoya-_Nii_ talking like pigs?"

Tsuna snorted at the question before bursting out laughing and answering her daughter, "Y- Ye- Yes, t- they a- are!"

"Oh!" Aria's eyes lit up at that answer while Tsuna was still laughing. "I have pigs as a _Tou-chan_ and _Nii-chan_?"

Tsuna just nodded while continuing to laugh her ass which slowly let Aria began to laugh too. Kyoya and Alaude's attention was immediately caught by the two laughing females. Both stared at the laughing girl and woman, wondering what those two were laughing about. Maybe those two had lost it? Both males stared with blank faces at the laughing females and waited for them to calm down. They knew that it would be hard to ask them any questions as to why they were laughing when they were like this. It was just impossible to get an answer for them. Slowly but surely their laughter subdued, yet there was still some giggling coming from Aria and Tsuna.

Tsuna and Aria took deep breathes to calm themselves down again and to get their breathing back to normal which took a few minutes for them. All the while Kyoya and Alaude had been staring at them with blank faces. Taking one last deep breath and then turned with a smile to her husband who was staring at her like she had lost it.

"Yes, is there something you need?" Tsuna asked with her cheeks flushed a cherry red from laughing so hard.

"Why were you laughing like that...?" Alaude asked her with a piercing stare.

"Aria-_chan_ and I just noticed how much you and Kyoya resembled pigs when you grunt like that," Tsuna said innocently.

"I am not a pig, Tsuna," Alaude growled out, standing up from his seat and stalking gracefully over to Tsuna.

Aria had meanwhile walked over to her brother and did not notice how her father was walking over their mother. Kyoya gave his little sister a stare while said sister was staring back with wide eyes and flushed cheeks from laughing so hard.

"O- Oh really?" Tsuna asked with a stuttered while her cheeks flushed a darker of red from the smouldering look Alaude gave her.

"Yes, Tsuna, you should know that I am not one," Alaude said, having reached his wife and having trapped her in her seat.

"A- Alaude...?" Tsuna asked nervously, the look that Alaude gave her made her skin crawl.

"Yes?" Alaude asked, leaning really close to Tsuna face.

"W- What are you doing...?"

"What do you thin-," but he was interrupted by two voices.

"EWWWWWW! _Tou-chan, Okaa-sama_! YUCK!" Aria squealed out while clamping her hands over her eyes.

"_Otou-sama_, leave _Kaa-chan_ alone!" Kyoya said with a glare, not liking that his father was so close to his mother.

"Why should I do that? I can do whatever I want to do with her," Alaude said, having turned around to face his son and daughter now. "She is my wife after all."

Kyoya glared at his father for that answer, he did not know what he could say to those words. Aria was still hiding her face in her hands and did not dare to look up. Tsuna on the other hand was still blushing and trying to get said blush away from her cheeks. Damn Alaude for doing this to her and in front of their children too. What had gotten into him to do this? Tsuna let out a sigh and slowly the blush began to subdue. Her attention was soon called back to Alaude and Kyoya when she heard a loud crash and that something shattered. _`Oh _Kami-sama_, please tell me they didn't! They didn't, please?_´ Tsuna begged inside her mind and slowly turned to look at Alaude and Kyoya.

And in that second Tsuna regretted what she had looked at them. Aria was giggling loudly at the fact that Kyoya and Alaude had destroyed the chalkboard and were now glaring at each other heatedly. It was always fun to be around her brother and father when they were like that. Sadly, Tsuna did not share the same thoughts as her daughter.

"Stupid _Otou-sama_! Leave _Kaa-chan_!"

"Hn, make me."

"I bite you to death, Herbivore!" Kyoya snarled out before attacking his father.

"I should not have Kyoya watch this documentary," Tsuna said to herself and sighed loudly.

"Talking about yourself, eh?"

Did Alaude really have to bait Kyoya like this all the time?

* * *

><p>CPRKM: _sad_ oh god... one last chapter after that!  
>Kyoya: Tch!<p>

Alaude: ...

Tsunayoshi: Shame, really...

Lilly: ...

CPR/KM: Here a little omake, might be the last one... who knows, eh?

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

_**I bite you to death**_

Six year old Kyoya was staring at the dog that had growled at his little sister. Said little sister was hiding behind her big brother and trembling in fear of the dog. How that dog had been allowed to be on the playground was a mystery to Kyoya. He was very much sure that they were forbidden to be on them and if they were on them, they had to be on a leash. But this dog was not. He glared at the dog when the stupid mutt began to growl at them and bared his teeth at him. What did that flea bag think it was? How dare it scare his little sister and now glare at him. He would teach that stupid thing a lesson.

The dog growled louder at the fox that was in front of it and was ready to pounce on it. But before it could even move or think about a move, a stick smacked it in its face, very hard. A startled yelp came from the dog's mouth and it shook its head.

"For scaring my _Imouto_," Kyoya said with a smirk which seemed to be too sadistic to belong to a six year old. "I bite you to death!"

Before anyone knew it, Kyoya had beaten that dog up till it could not move anymore. All the while Kyoya had made sure that his little sister would not see what he was doing. Aria was far too innocent to see this. She was just like their mother. Innocent and naive and Kyoya wanted it to stay like that for a very long time.

"_N-Nii-chan_?" Aria asked after several minutes of silence and the dog had stopped its yelping.

"Hn?"

"Do' a'ay?"

"Yes, dog away," Kyoya said calmly and took his little sister's hand. "Let's go to _Kaa-chan_."


	18. Chapter 17 As Time goes by II

CPR/KM: The last chapter

Tsunayoshi: There, there...

Alaude: Hn, make another one...

Kyoya: _hisses_ Don't give her ideas!  
>Lilly: Oh dear...<p>

CPR/KM: I don't know...

Alaude: I like them so far, you get to suffer _smirks at Kyoya_

Kyoya: _growls_ What was that old man?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Me no own... sadly...

**Summary:** Alaude has never fancied himself to buy a Pet, much less own one. Yet, here he was in front of a shop about to buy one. And that was all because his cousin thought it would be a great idea for him to own one. If only Alaude knew what trouble was ahead of him with buying one.

**Warnings:** AU, Het/Yaoi/Yuri, Shounen-ai/Shoujo-ai, Cross-dressing, Gender bender, Language, Smut, Lemons/Limes, Male-Pregnancy/Pregnancy, OOCness

**Pairings:** AlaudeFEM!Tsuna, JulieSuzuki, I-PinFEM!Lambo, RebornVerde, AsariG, GiottoFEM!Daemon, HaruDino, HanaKyoko, LuceFon, CozartEnma

**Rating:** M

* * *

><p><strong>Pet Shop: W<strong>**illkommen im Irrsinn!**

_**Chapter 17 As Time goes by II**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Time skip seven years later Reception Room of Namimori Middle...<strong>_

Kyoya was now seventeen years old and was currently sitting behind the desk of the Reception Room. Said room was acting like some kind of headquarters for the Disciplinary Committee. Kyoya was the chairman of the Committee and was feared through whole Namimori just like his father was, just that his reputation was not as big as Alaude's as of yet. But Kyoya was working on that little bit already and he would prove himself to not only his father but to his mother too. She was the only one, besides his little sisters, that he could stand in their whole family. The others were too loud and Herbivorous for Kyoya to stand and then there was his father. The Carnivore that Kyoya has yet to beat in any of their fights. Sometimes, it seemed to be just impossible to manage.

Sighing, Kyoya put the pen down he had used to sign some papers with and stretched a bit. His muscles felt stiff and he really needed to get them to move a bit. It would do him no good if he could not move fast enough when he needed to discipline someone. He scowled darkly when he look to his left were another high stack of papers waited for him to be signed. It was, no doubt about it, about Mukuro and his little gang causing trouble again. It was always them and if it was not them, then it was Hayato who thought it was a great idea to bring dynamite to school.

"Kyo _san_?" a voice said from the door which let Kyoya's head snap up to it with his ears standing at attention.

"What is it, Kusakabe?" Kyoya said with a monotone voice.

"At the southeast of the building we have found some delinquents that are damaging the school," Kusakabe said without missing a beat, not in the least disturbed by the monotone voice that was used.

"Hn," grunted Kyoya out.

Kusakabe bowed after hearing this and left the room. He knew that the chairman would look into this on his own. He did not need to say it out loud. His grunt was enough answer for Kusakabe and he did not really want to anger his boss with staying and asking unnecessary questions that might lead to him being beaten up. He would rather not have this happening to him again. When Kusakabe had left, Kyoya stood up from his seat and stretched a bit before he opened the window behind him. Smirking, Kyoya jumped out of the window, not in the least bit worried if he would break any bones or not.

"Heh, idiot Herbivores," Kyoya said with a smirk while landing in a slight crouch, his tail flicked while his ears twitched. "They should know to not disturb the piece of Namimori."

With those words wisely spoken, Kyoya made his way to the southeast of the school. He was ready to make sure that some learned the rules of the school. And he was only all too glad to help them learn those rules.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Time skip Lunch Rooftop...<strong>_

Kyoya was lying in the sun on the roof top and taking a nap, like he usually did when it was lunch and when he felt that he needed a rest. The rooftop was the only place no one dared to enter if they valued their lives and they kept very far away from it. No student of Namimori Middle was that stupid to face the wrath of a pissed of Kyoya. The last time someone had done that, they had been found in the hospital. Black fox ears twitched slightly when they heard a door creak open and slowly Kyoya opened his eyes. Icy blue orbs slowly became visible which were slightly glazed over from sleep but a few times of blinking made it look like they had not been at all. Kyoya turned his head to the left and watched how the door opened up some more.

Aria let out a huff while opening the door and slipped out on the rooftop. Her brown fox ears twitched slightly and she looked around the roof, trying to find her brother. Her brown eyes lit up when she saw him lying off to her right and skipped happily over to him. When Aria had reached her brother, she laid down next to him before she snuggled up to him. Kyoya just let out a grunt at what his sister was doing while wrapping one arm loosely around her and letting his tail wrap around her waist. Aria let out a giggle before burrowing her head into her brother's chest and took a breath. It was one of the things she liked about her brother when they were alone. He would always let her snuggle with him despite his claims that he hates it.

But it seemed that he was always making an exception for her, their little sister and for their mother when it came to this. Kyoya slowly closed his eyes again when he noticed that Aria had finally settled down next to him.

"_Nii-chan_?"

"Hn?" grunted Kyoya out, not even bothering to open his eyes again.

"_Okaa-sama_ said that she would be coming to school today," Aria said with a small voice, seemingly ready to fall asleep on the place she was laying now. "Do you know why?"

"Hn... No," Kyoya said after a long silence.

"Oh, okay..."

Actually, Kyoya did have an idea as to why their mother was coming to their school today. He cringed inwardly at the scolding he would be getting from his mother. Maybe he had overdone it with last week's discipline? No of course not, it was needed to be like that or else, no one would learn the rules, now would they? Yet, Kyoya still did not want to face his mother, the most possible scariest creature on this planet. Not that Kyoya would ever admit that out loud. He would take that with him to his grave and never tell anyone about it. He would rather face his father when he was very pissed off than face his mother, any day that is. That much scared his mother him.

Aria let out a yawned and nuzzled a bit into Kyoya's chest before she drifted off to sleep. A nap sounded like a nice idea to her. Kyoya petted his sister's head slightly, not once opening his eyes. Maybe he could sleep the whole day through...? It would be worth a try, no?

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Time skip principal's office...<strong>_

Tsuna was sitting in the principal's office and staring with narrowed eyes at the balding man in front of her. Said balding man was sweating like no tomorrow and it did not help him in the slightest that Tsuna had brought the youngest addition of the Hibari family with her. A pair of twins which went by the name of Xanxus, a boy and the older of the two, and a girl name Uni. Xanxus and Uni had both black hair and were six years old but that was where their similarities ended. Xanxus had short black hair which looked shaggy and wavy at the same time and had ruby red eyes, much like the colour of a good wine. A scowl was always seen on his face while a pair of fox ears would twitch on his head and his tail would swish angrily behind him.

Uni on the other hand had black hair which was in the same hair style as their grandmother's and had a kind smile always on her lips, much like Luce had. She had kind brown eyes which always had this glint to them. A glint that told you that she knew something you did not. A pair of brown fox ears was atop her head and flicking every now and again while her fox tail was wrapped around her waist. Tsuna was staring at the principal and still waited for the man to talk but when he kept silent, Tsuna snapped.

"Out with it now, _**Kouchou**_-_san_," Tsuna growled out. "I have other business to attend!"

"O- Of c- course," stuttered the man out. "I- I just n- need to c- call y- your so- son here, Hibari-_sama_."

Tsuna's ears flicked at the honorific that was used on her last name. She still had after over seventeen years yet to get used to that one. Xanxus and Uni both stared with unblinking eyes at the principal who got a little bit twitchy under the gaze of the two children. Was it just him, or were those two children kind of creepy with their staring?

"Well...?" Tsuna asked with a glare and a slight growl.

"I- I am on it!" squeaked the man out.

Tsuna had been too much around Alaude, really she had.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ At the same time Alaude's mansion in the living-room...<strong>_

Alaude was lying on the couch in the living-room and ready to take a nap. He really needed one after last night's escapade. Yesterday night had been a hell for Alaude when he had come home. Somehow Xanxus and Uni had gotten their hands on some sugar and had been running around the mansion like the hell hounds were after them. But not only that, Aria had gotten her hands on coffee and the whole Hibari household knew that Aria and coffee were a big taboo. Aria was under any circumstances to never get her hands on coffee. She was even worse than a five year old on a sugar high then. Tsuna had her hands full with getting all three of them to calm down again.

Kyoya had locked himself away in his room for the night, so he was not a great help to calm his siblings down. In the end, Tsuna and he had managed to get those three rascals to calm down again and get them to bed. But now, Alaude was exhausted and did not really want to move from his couch. It was now finally silent in the house and he would get his sleep now. Turning on the couch, Alaude slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Back at Namimori Middle in the principal's office...<strong>_

Kyoya had been order, more like begged, to come to the principal's office and was now sitting in front of his principal with his mother and younger siblings next to him. Tsuna had given Kyoya a stare that told him that she was not happy at all with him. Kyoya had winced at the look his mother had given him and his ears had dropped, pressing themselves flat on his skull. This was really not good for him. Not good at all, that much Kyoya knew already. Xanxus and Uni were oblivious to the tension that was going on in the room. Glaring or giving knowing looks at the principal was much more fun for them. It was funny how the man was sweating under their gazes. If their father was here, he would pet them on the head and congratulate them on a job well done.

A fact Xanxus and Uni were very much proud of. Tsuna sighed before turning her attention back to the principal, gesturing to him to finally start this stupid meeting that he had called her here for. Swallowing, the principal nodded and cleared his throat. He felt very nervous all of the sudden.

"W- Well, you see, your son has..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Time skip a few weeks later Kyoya's room...<strong>_

Kyoya was sitting on his bed in his room and glaring at the wall opposite of him. He couldn't believe it that his mother had grounded him for two months when she had heard what he had done in his school to Mukuro. In his opinion that pineapple haired bastard had deserved it. It was Mukuro's own fault for painting the whole Reception Room in a bring orange with pink pineapples in it. Kyoya was still angry at that fact and was only happy that they had been able to get rid of the paint and pineapples. Of course, Kyoya had hunted the boy down immediately and 'bitten him to death' thoroughly. But as punishment for that, his mother had grounded him. Something he hated.

So now, here he was in his room and utterly bored to death. He had nothing really to do and was not allowed outside his room. Actually, he was allowed outside his room, just not outside the mansion. A fact Kyoya hated and his father always seemed to rub into his face. He growled lowly to himself at that thought. Why was that bastard always so smug about it when his own son was suffering like that? Could that man not once help him? On second thought, Kyoya would rather kiss a rat before he accepted any help from his father. The rat would appreciate it much more than he would the help of his father.

Kyoya sighed before he let himself fall back on his back and stared with a blank and bored face at the ceiling of his room. This was the most humiliating and boring punishment he had ever received. _`Stupid principal and telling _Kaa-chan,´ Kyoya thought with a pout. A knock on the door brought Kyoya back to the present, he sat up and he let his head snap to his door. He narrowed his eyes on the door before turning his head away.

"Hn, come in," he muttered out loud enough for the person on the other side to hear.

The door opened only to show Tsuna standing in it with a tray full of some snacks. Kyoya did not turn around to see who it is that had knocked and continued to sulk on his bed. Tsuna sighed at how Kyoya was acting right now and stepped into the room, closing the door with her tail behind her. She walked over to Kyoya and sat herself down on the bed next to Kyoya. Yet, Kyoya did not turn around at all. Setting the tray down on the bedside table, Tsuna slowly let her arms circle around Kyoya while letting out a quiet purr which got a reaction from Kyoya. Kyoya blinked when he felt a pair of arms circle around him, a pair which he knew very well and when he heard the purr which always helped to calm him down.

Kyoya scowled before he relaxed into the arms and leaned back into his mother's hug. That was so unfair how his mother was using her purring against him. It always made him feel like a little child again and he just had to snuggle with his mother then. Tsuna smiled when she felt how Kyoya was relaxing into her hug and began to snuggle into her. Ah, just like it always was when she was purring like that. It was sometimes just too easy to get Kyoya to not be angry with her or sulk around in his room.

"Kyo-_chan_?"

"Hn?"

Tsuna rolled her eyes at the grunted answer before saying dryly, "I do not understand your grunting, Kyoya. I am not your father."

Tsuna snorted at the reaction that she got from her son for saying those words. Kyoya growled lowly under his breath when he heard how he was compared to his father like that. He hated it when people did that and would always bite them to death afterwards. But it was his mother that had said those words. He couldn't hurt her in any way or even think of hurting her like that. He loved her too much for that to let that happen to her.

"Am not," Kyoya mumbled instead out.

"Aw, sorry, Kyo-_chan_," Tsuna said while nuzzling Kyoya a little. "I didn't mean to compare you two. You are you and your father is your father, you two are different people to me, don't worry about that, okay?"

"Hn," grunted Kyoya out.

"Come on, you can talk and you know why you are here," Tsuna said in a stern voice.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it, _Kaa-chan_," Kyoya said while turning around in his mother's hold.

"I know that," Tsuna sighed out. "But I told you not to discipline any members of our family while you are in school."

"...Hn."

Tsuna rolled her eyes at Kyoya's oh so colourful agreeing with her. Sometimes it was hard to be the mother of Kyoya when he was grunting like that. She really needed to learn how Alaude and Kyoya talked like this. It might help her solve some problems with him in the near future.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Meanwhile in the living-room...<strong>_

Alaude was staring down at his three devil spawn children that were staring innocently back at him. Well, as innocent as one can look when they were caught breaking a vase, a window and the couch. Uni, Xanxus and Aria stared back at their father and tried to look as innocent as possible which was not working for them, sadly. Alaude gave his children a deadpanning stare which told them that he was not buying their innocent act at all. _`I really need Tsuna here, I can't deal with those little hell spawns on my own_,´ Alaude thought with a twitching eye. He really did not have the patients to deal with them right now. He had rather thought that it would be a more calm evening for him but it seemed that this would never happen to him.

Xanxus and Uni glance at each and then back at their father who seemed ready to explode. They might have taken it a little bit too far with their playing today. This was the first time that they had seen their father so angry when he had to deal with them. Aria on the other hand was staring with wide eyes at her father. The only time she had seen him like this was when Kyoya had managed to piss of the police and their father had to deal with them. It was safe to say that it had taken their mother a few days to calm him down again.

"_Tou-chan_...?" Aria tried with a small voice while pressing her ears flat on her skull.

Uni and Xanxus did the same when they saw their sister acting like that. So far it had always rescued their hides when it came to dealing with their father when he was angry with them. But this time it was a bit different. He seemed to be more than angry, hopefully it worked for them. Alaude stared down at Aria and then let his gaze wander to each of his children, his eyes not showing how angry he truly was right now.

"What is it, Aria?" he said in a calm voice, much too calm for Aria's liking.

"A- Are you angry...?"

"What do you think?"

Aria winced when she could hear the anger in Alaude's voice now. Yes, he was angry with them. The question now is, just how angry was he with them?

"Your rooms now, I don't want to see any of you for the rest of this evening," Alaude said without letting any emotion shown in his voice.

"_Hai_," came it chorused from Xanxus, Uni and Aria.

None of them really wanted to stay and deal with their angry father. It was for the best of them all. So without waiting to be reminded to go their rooms for a second time, they run up to their rooms and made sure that their doors were closed. Who knows if Alaude would begin to yell or not, with him one never knew. Alaude let out a sigh and rubbed his temples the moment the children had left the living-room and let himself sit down on the second couch. Thankfully that one was still whole and not destroyed by the children. He idly wondered what Tsuna was taking so long with Kyoya. But knowing his broody son, Alaude was sure that he was snuggling with his mother by now and hocking all her attention for himself. What a greedy, selfish, little bastard Kyoya was.

Sighing, Alaude leaned back into the couch and tried to relax as well as he could. But he knew that this was a futile doing because the moment he had sat down his cell phone went off. Alaude growled lowly in the back of his throat which let him be even more animalistic than he usually was. And this was saying a lot right now. The only thing missing now were canines and some claws. Alaude flipped his cell open before he growled into it.

"What?"

"E- Eep! S- sorry, S- Sir, w- wrong n- number!" a squeaky voice said before hanging up.

Alaude let out a louder growled at that before crushing his cell phone in his hands. That damn thing had it coming and he was just making sure that no other could disturb him now. Even though it was very clear that Alaude had just crushed it because he was angry and needed to let some frustrations out. A shame that he did not know who it was that had called him because if he did this person would pay dearly for disturbing his peace. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Alaude tried again to relax into the couch. But this time it did work. Wonders did not seem to cease, even if they were small like that one.

"Finally..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Back with Tsuna...<strong>_

Tsuna was standing in the hall of the rooms to her children and blinked when she saw said children race to their rooms and close the doors behind them. Tilting her head to the side, Tsuna wondered what she might have missed while she had been with Kyoya. She shrugged with her shoulders and continued on with her way downstairs. She really wanted to be with her mate now. _`Mhm, wonder what is wrong with them_,´ Tsuna thought to herself while entering the living-room. She blinked when she saw the destruction in the room while Alaude was lying on the couch that was not destroyed. What the hell had happened in here? Tsuna's ears flicked and she let out a sigh, walking over to Alaude.

She sat down next to Alaude and her ears twitched a little when she heard a growl coming from him. What had happened to him to make him angry this time? Could it be because the living-room is destroyed? _`Maybe that's why those three were running to their rooms. Are they that afraid of facing Alaude?_´ Tsuna asked herself and wrapped her tail around her waist. Alaude opened one of his eyes and peered at Tsuna when he noticed that he was not left alone after letting that growl out. He slowly sat up from his lying position and stared with both eyes opened at Tsuna who was staring back at him. He just wanted some peace, was that so much to ask for?

Tsuna sighed before hugging her Alaude and letting out another purr. It seemed that she had to do that a lot lately, not only with Kyoya but with Alaude now too. She nuzzled a bit into Alaude's chest and grinned to herself when she felt Alaude hugging her back. She let out a startled yelp when Alaude let himself fall back on the couch and dragged her with him. Tsuna scowled and let out a huff when she heard Alaude chuckle. At least one of them found this funny and can laugh about it. But she had to admit, Alaude did not seem to be angry anymore. Well, not much angry that is.

"What happened here?" Tsuna asked while nuzzling some more into Alaude's chest.

"What do you think happened?" Alaude murmured out while tightening his arms around Tsuna's waist. "The children happened, what else."

"Oh, do I even want to know more about this?" Tsuna asked with a sigh.

"No, I want my peace and sleep now," Alaude told her and tightened his arms a bit more. "No moving around anymore, got that?"

"Of course, Alaude," Tsuna snorted out. "And I have some news for you, Alaude."

"Hn...?" came the somewhat sleepy grunt.

"I am pregnant again!" Tsuna said cheerfully.

"Hn."

It took a few seconds until it sank into Alaude's brain and he fully understood what Tsuna had said. But when it did, his eyes shot open and he stared with wide eyes at the ceiling and let out a groan. Oh _Kami-sama_ not again! They three other pregnancies had already been hell with Tsuna but now a fourth one? He was even worse with Giotto who had made Daemon give birth to five children. Alaude twitched lightly at that thought. Tsuna was so going to break his hands again, he was sure of that one.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Time skip one year later family reunion at Giotto's mansion...<strong>_

The whole Sawada, Cavallone and Hibari Clan had come together yet again and were having a reunion. It was safe to say that chaos was bound to happen. But so far the reunion had gone smoothly along and the newest addition to the Hibari family was the big talk about this get-together. It was yet again twins, twin boys to be exact. Both boys were exact looking like their mother, just more boy-looking and they did not have any black in their hair. For example, Na-Tsu was the older of the twins and had orange hair and orange eyes with a pair of orange fox ears sitting atop his head while he had a fluffy orange fox tail. Tsunayoshi on the other hand had just like his mother brown hair and a pair of brown fox ears and a brown fox tail, yet he had the same orange eyes as his brother.

Uni and Aria had immediately taken to the two babies when they had first seen them while Xanxus and Kyoya had glared at them. It were two more males that they would have to fight against to get at least some attention from their mother. Of course, they could not forget their number one enemy in this fight, their father. Luce had been so happy when she had heard that she would be a grandmother again that she had demanded from her son that he immediately told her when those two would be born. Fon had never seen his wife so hyper that it was even scaring little children. Daemon had not been able but to comment on how Alaude seemed to have super sperm of hell if it was anything to go by how much he had gotten Tsuna pregnant. It was safe to say that after that comment many things were destroyed.

Giotto and Dino had been dumbfounded at that fact that Alaude had managed it yet again to get his wife pregnant. Haru had been happy when she had heard the news and it was actually with all the females of the family like that. Well, not all. Suzuki had been on a murderous rampage when she had heard that this blond haired bastard had yet again managed to impregnate her precious baby girl. Julie had a hard time to get Suzuki to calm down again. Yes, not everyone had taken the news that well in. But that was in the past and in the here and now something much more interesting was happening.

"Go away, Fruity-bastard!" Kyoya hissed when he saw how Mukuro tried yet again to slip some pineapple juice into his drink.

"_Kufufufufufu~_ Kyoya, pineapples are good for you~!" Mukuro sang out and had to doge the oncoming tonfa.

"Go away, pineapple!" he hissed out.

"Those two," Giotto muttered out while shaking his head. "Just like their parents!"

"You saying something, dear~?" Daemon asked while appearing out of nowhere.

Giotto jumped at Daemon's sudden appearance but then scowled at his wife. How the hell was it possible for her to always sneak up on him? And for that matter, why was she always doing that? It was kind of getting annoying for Giotto.

"Alaude, DON'T!" Tsuna's sudden yell brought all attention to her and Alaude.

"I murder him!" Alaude hissed out.

Now, who might it be this time that Alaude wanted to murder? Tsuna was holding Alaude back who was ready to go after Dino when said person had on accident spilled some beer on Alaude but not only that. The idiot had somehow managed to spill something on the twins too who had promptly licked that strange stuff. And now those two were flushed and oddly quiet, a fact that worried Tsuna and Alaude.

"What has he done this time...?"

"Spilled beer on the twins," Chrome answered Fran who had asked.

"Oh... idiot..."

"I should be getting paid for hearing this," Viper said dryly.

"You and your money," Nagi muttered out with a shake of her head.

"_Yare, Yare_... Papa will need a tombstone, only good I have one already ready for him," Lampo said with a bored voice.

"Don't say such things about your father, Lampo!"

"I agree with the _gaki_!"

"Lambo!" I-Pin said with a gasp and glared at her wife.

"DIE YOU IDIOT DINO-BOY!" Alaude snarled out before attacking Dino.

"No, Alaude!"

"GAAAAAAHH!"

"The trash deserved it," Xanxus said with a smirk.

"That must be hurting, huh?" Uni asked her sister.

"I bet it does, I didn't know the human body can bend like that," Aria said with wide eyes.

And thus another family reunion was ending with chaos and a possible murder. How typical...

* * *

><p>CPRKM: Over... and done...

Tsunayoshi: ... What an ending...

Lilly: I know...

Alaude: Hn...  
>Kyoya: Finally!<p>

CPR/KM: Well you heard it, pees, this is the last chapter! I would like to thank _**Kichou**_ and _**Sweet18Candy**_ for sticking with me and this story from the beginning till the end. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!


End file.
